Dvě století
by sparklingdali
Summary: Jak Václav potkal Rastislava a navzájem si změnili život. Dvě století historie mezi Českem a Slovenskem. Kapitola 6/31 (Česko/Slovensko, náznakem Česko/Morava)
1. Chapter 1

_Žádné objektivní hodnocení dějin  
z hlediska historie neexistuje. _

**1806-1993**

 **1806, Horní Rakousy**

„Elizavet dnes přijede", oznámil mu Roderich, když pomalu sešel dolů do salónku, kde už na něj český národ čekal. Jeho svěřenec se válel na kanapi, kde si s lehce stupidním výrazem pohvizdoval a houpal nohou ve vzduchu. Po slovech Rakouska se ale probral a na tváři se mu objevil úšklebek.

„Umím si představit, že se na ní těšíš," řekl Čech vědoucně a poškrábal se v hnědé kštici vlasů, které mu končiily pod ušima a také se mu přesně v těch místech vlnily. Musel se v duchu zastavit, aby mu neodpověděl taky německy, i když v posledních letech na to musel myslet čím dál míň.

"Samozřejmě, že se na ni těším." Pronesl ledabyle, jako by oba nevěděli, že se těší až moc. "Ale ona tu nezůstane, jede si jen pro zprávy." Pronesl Rakušan věcně. "Prvně o tom ale chci mluvit s tebou." Pohlédl zpříma na Václava, který nadzvedl obočí.

„O co jde?"

„Jestli máš chuť, tak si vem…," ukázal k laskominám na podnose, zatímco se sám uvelebil do křesla naproti Čechovi.

"To jsem zvědavej na tu novinku, když mi k ní servíruješ sladké," odpověděl mu Václav, který si už ale při tom stačil narvat do pusy celý zákusek.

Roderich ho dobrou chvíli jen sledoval se semknutými rty a nakrčeným obočím. Sám si často říkal, že za jeho převychování by si zasloužil doživotní penzi, ale když ho viděl, jak po sobě drobí, měl chuť sám sebe praštit. Ne že by se _Wenzel_ , jak mu říkal, nedovedl chovat slušně, on prostě se rozhodl v jeho společnosti nenamáhat a to ho pěkně sralo.

"Jako člověk bys jíst nemohl?"

"Já ale nejsem pouhý člověk," skoro na něj vyprskl Václav, usmívající se přes udrobená ústa.

Rakousko si ho chvilku měřil a pak procedil mezi zuby: "Ne, to doopravdy nejsi."

"Hele nech si toho sarkasmu a vyklop to. Hlavně mi neříkej, že zatímco jsem tady, tak mi Prusko pochoduje po Praze. To. Už. Proboha. Doufám. Nikdá. Víc." Zakoulel Václav očima. Podle jeho skromného názoru byl Gilbert jen ubohou náhražkou národa a Prusko samotné pravděpodobně existovalo čistě z důvodu jim otravovat život. Nemluvě o tom, že právě díky Prusovi přišel v minulém století o značnou část Slezska.

A tohle by se nikdy nestalo, kdybych to tu vedl já, pomyslí si Čech temně. Usrknul si čaje a položil šálek na stolek. Rakušan ale stále vypadal, jako když bojuje s tím, co mu přišel říct a Václava začala spalovat zvědavost.

„Dnešním dnem už není Svaté říše římské," pronesl Roderich do ticha, poměrně dramatickým hlasem, který přetrhl všechny Čechovy myšlenky a způsobil, že jeho přežvykující tvář naprosto strnula.

Takže nakonec, po všech těch letech… Na chvíli mu to úplně vzalo dech.

 _Můžeme zemřít. Je pro nás možné fyzicky zmizet a nikdy se neobjevit._

Nešlo o žádnou novou myšlenku, všichni si byli vědomi, že jsou smrtelní, ale… je jedna věc vědět, že mořská voda je slaná a druhá věc loknout si pořádný doušek, když do ní bezhlavě skočíte šipku.

 _Ne že bych já o něčem takovém věděl…_

"To je…," vydral ze sebe s očima upřenýma do prázdna, "…zajímavé," polknul sousto a utřel si pusu do ubrousku. Snažil se s tím vším nějak duševně srovnat ale jediné, co si neustále opakoval, bylo _Pulvis es et in pulverem reverteris_ a to mu ještě všechno znělo v hlavě hlubokým hlasem Říše, odrážejícím se od kamenných stěn katedrály.

 _Jsme smrtelní._

„Odteď je mým oficiálním jménem Rakouské císařství. To, co z Říše zbylo, se ode dneška nazývá Rýnský spolek a zodpovídá se Francii." Myslel tím zbylé německé státy.

No to bylo tedy něco.

 _Rajch by byl jistě nadšený, že Rody zdědil jeho žezlo._

Možná by se v jeho tváři objevila i nějaká emoce, ale nesázel by na to. Seděl a díval se nepřítomně do země, naprosto pohlcen všemi možnými vzpomínkami na blonďatého chlapce, který nikdy neměl příležitost vyrůst v dospělého muže jako on. Na chlapce, který usnul na svém trůnu, vyčerpán třicetiletou válkou natolik, že v něm nezbylo dost síly, aby vládnul.

 _Třicetiletou válkou, kterou jsem začal já sám._

Ty poslední dvě slova si opakoval jako mantru, ve snaze vzbudit ty bouřlivé emoce, které vůči němu dřív cítil. Bez úspěchu. Najednou byl mrtvý a Václav sám cítil podivnou beznadějnou prázdnotu. Když jste tak staří jako on, není nic těžšího, než přijmout a smířit se s možností vlastní smrtelnosti.

Je to pak ještě těžší, když někdy pochybujete o existenci Boha samotného, ale do toho se Václav raději vůbec nechtěl dostávat, vzhledem k tomu, že si o Bohu myslel dost zajímavé a v celku poměrně nepěkné věci.

„Vím, že jste spolu měli komplikované vztahy," začal opatrně Roderich a bylo na něm znát z neobvyklé strnulosti tváře, že mu je těžké o tom mluvit. „Víš, že byl jedním z naší rodiny a taky jeho konečnou ztrátu nenesu zrovna s radostí."

„Není potřeba těhle řečí," odsekl mu Václav rázně.

Na co si tu vlastně hrají? Rakousko se teď plně uchopí moci s větší volností, než by měl pod Rajchovým dohledem a Václavovi zemřel jeden z jeho největších nepřátel. On tu tedy rozhodně netruchlí!

„Nemohli jsme se vystát, bez ohledu na dobu! A i když jsme oba často předstírali přátelství, smrt jednoho nebo druhého bychom jen uvítali," dokončil s rozpálenou tváří.

„A stejně tě jeho smrt zasáhla tak jako mě," konstatoval Roderich suše.

„Jen jsem překvapený, to je celé. Už víc než sto let to byla stejně jen spící mrtvola!" Dodal ihned, možná až příliš hlasitě.

„To moc dobře vím a rozhodně jsem od tebe nečekal žádné projevy soustrasti," odpověděl mu Roderich klidným hlasem, který ale v sobě už nesl špetku varování. Čech to okamžitě vycítil a uklidnil se. Místo toho se ještě víc propadl do křesla a zamračil se.

„Co kdyby ses šel projet, abys třeba přišel na jiné myšlenky, než přijede Elizaveta?" Zeptal se Rakousko. "Co, Wenzel?" Dodal, když se mu nedostalo odpovědi.

„Jo, možná máš pravdu," povzdychl si Václav po chvíli. Měl sto chutí dostat se pryč ze salónku a nadýchat se čerstvého vzduchu. Další debaty by stejně jen rozdmýchaly hádku mezi nimi. Začal se zvedat z křesla, když v tom se zarazil. Ucítil cizí ruku na svojí a trochu překvapeně se podíval po Rakousku, který už stál vedle něj.

„Je to velice politováníhodné, ale Maďarsko tu nemůže zůstat až do večera," řekl mu a na malý moment uviděl v jeho tváři náznak spikleneckého úsměvu. Náhle ale opět zvážněl a dodal: „Určitě bys jí nechtěl propásnout, tak buď před západem tady, ano?"

Chviličku si zírali do očí, než Václav kývl hlavou a nechal svojí ruku opustit jeho. „Samozřejmě," sklopil oči a potom se s úšklebkem na tváři uchechtl. „Velebnosti." Ale uklidnil se. Vážně to nebude špatný nápad projet se na svém hnědákovi. Bůh ví, že hlavu si teda pročistit potřeboval pořádně.

Na jiné myšlenky sice nepřišel, ale ty co už měl, ho zaměstnaly natolik, že usnul hned, jak se vedle koně na kopci natáhl do trávy. Zdálo se mu, jak stál před ozdobnou židlí, na které seděl vystrojený Rajch a jediné, co poukazovalo na jeho život, byla lehce se nadouvající hruď.

Václav neznal podrobnosti, celou třicetiletou válku byl mírně řečeno trochu mimo, takže když skončila, mohl se jen dívat na svého bývalého velitele, jak se kolébá na pokraji smrti a věčného spánku. Kolem něj stály ostatní německé státy a Václav pozoroval Sasko s jeho dlouhými vlasy a Bavorsko, kterému se během války podařilo i přes veškerou bídu vyrůst o dalších pár centimetrů. V této chvíli byl on sám jedním z nich. Přišli mu sem složit poslední poctu a pak ho nechat v tomhle letohrádku na pospas času. Václav chtěl zvednout jeho meč, který byl před třiceti lety potřísněn jeho vlastní krví, ale jen se mu třásla paže. Doby, kdy mohl vládnout říši, byly připraveny stát se jeho slavnou minulostí. Rakousko mu ale opatrně vzal meč z rukou a zdvihl ho pomalu do výše. Byl jeho právoplatným nástupcem, ničemné knížectví pod Habsburky povstalo v středoevropskou mocnost. Václav sledoval, jak meč pokládal pod nohy Svaté říše římské a začal se nahlas modlit. Všichni přítomní postupně nechali svá kolena klesnout k zemi a Václav to udělá také.

Poprvé v životě byl schopný kleknout si před ním a nedívat se mu do očí. Ale modlení to bylo hořké, jak se jeho víra a láska k Bohu zmítala těmi nejčernějšími pochybnostmi. Stejně jako tenkrát, když se díval na zčernalé nebe a...

Probral se.

Slunce už začalo pomalu zapadat a na nebi se objevily letní červánky. Tiše si zanadával, že by málem prošvihnul Uhersko a vyhoupl se na koně. Odtud už mohl vidět kočár dávno stát před panstvím a proto pobídl svého Šemíka do cvalu.

Dorazil právě včas, aby viděl, jak Roderich vyprovází svou návštěvu ke kočáru, ze kterého vyskočil světlovlasý mladík. To už ale Václav vjel do dvora a pár metrů od nich sesedl z koně. Jejich pozornost se okamžitě stočila k němu a na tváři Erzsébet se objevil široký úsměv, když poznala, s kým má tu čest.

„Vůbec nevíš, jak moc jsi nás poctila svojí návštěvou," zahartusil, když už byl skoro u nich.

„Ano, je pravda, že už jsme se dlouho těšili," okomentoval to Roderich s podezíravým pohledem směřovaným k Česku.

„Ani netušíš, jak moc se těšil…," zazpíval Václav, když políbil Maďarsku ruku.

„Taky tě zdravím. Kdybys věděl, jaký jsem měla strach, že ti Slavkov pocuchá zdraví…" Povzdechla si naoko, napoleonské události stále ještě až příliš čerstvé.

„Ach, tvoje starost mě dojímá! Máš štěstí, že brečím jen jednou za dvě stě let, jinak by tu byla louže jako ten tvůj Balaton," ignoroval Václav její protočení očí a ustoupil Maďarsku, aby měla volnou cestu k vozu. V té chvíli se ocitl vedle jejího doprovodu, který na něj zíral, jako kdyby trpěl nějakou vysoce přenosnou chorobou. Václav se mu konečně rozhodl ten drzý pohled opětovat, takže se trochu nafoukl a věnoval mu silně přezíravý pohled. V tom momentě se mu ale úplně zastavil dech.

Uviděl šedé oči, ovšem ne lidské, to rozhodně ne. To až moc výrazné žilkování kolem zorniček, ta prastarost, co z nich vyzařovala oproti mladému obličeji. Nejspolehlivější znak jak poznat svůj druh. Nebo spíš ten druhý druh, Václav by rád věřil, že tím prvním bude jednou provždy člověk.

Mladík vypadal tak na dvacet, ale na Václava teď dýchlo tisíc. A jak se díval do jeho obličeje, ty rysy se mu spojily a on věděl, že ho znal.

 _No jistě._

Malý kluk, s rozčepýřenými slámovými vlásky, které mu v dospělosti ztmavly a už mu taky nespadaly až na ramena jako tenkrát. Celý usoptěný od sazí, od poskakování kolem ohně a motající se kolem Moravy. Najednou se mu vrátila vzpomínka tak silná, že doslova viděl ten široký, proradný úsměv, když ten klučina držel Moravu za ruku. Matné útržky toho, jak ho přesvědčuje, že Morava si vezme jeho a ne Václava, protože je hezčí, lepší a tisíckrát důležitější než nějaké pitomé okrajové území. Jak toho prcka tenkrát neměl rád…

„… Rastislave?"

Známý neznámý se na něj podíval a ve tváři se mu rýsoval stále širší a širší úsměv, ne nepodobný tomu, na který před pár sekundami myslel.

„TY si Česko? Ty, Václav?" Ozvalo se hlasem o trochu vyšším než jeho, ve kterém znělo překvapení a…

Radost?

Prohlížel si ho od hlavy až k patě. Malý chlapec v botách z kůže a vyšívané tunice se změnil v dospělého muže, který teď neohrožoval zdraví své i ostatních dřevěnou sekyrkou, ale opravdovou šavlí. Cítil, jak se jemu samému rozlévá po tváři úsměv. Byl docela vysoký snad i o malinký kousek vyšší než on, i když mu úsudek kazila ta zvláštní čupřina na vrchu hlavy, o které nedokázal říct, jestli jí měl i předtím. Rastislavovy vlasy byly krátké a sčesané na stranu, při čemž mu trošku spadaly do čela a zakrývaly špičky jeho uší.

„Vy se odněkud znáte?" Ozvalo se od Rodericha.

Václav se k němu na sekundu otočil, než opět obrátil oči k Rastislavovi a zamumlal: „Známe. Byli jsme spolu pod Moravou skoro před tisíci lety."

"Za celý svet by ma nenapadlo, že to z teba sa stali Čechy," prohlásil mladík opět s nevírou.

Václav se nad tím upřímně usmál, když v tom ale jeho obličej zvážněl. „Kdo ale jsi teď ty, Rastislave?"

Celá konverzace přišla Rakousku i Maďarsku jako nějaká soukromá výměna myšlenek, ve kterých na sebe oba zírali s lehce stupidními úsměvy, dokud se Erzsébet nevzpamatovala a řekla: „On je moje horní část - Felvidék. Tu ty znáš až příliš!" V jejím hlase zazněla velká dávka trpkosti.

Znal. Václav odolal touze se uchechtnout. I když spíš si lépe pamatoval města, která se několikrát v minulosti pokusil - poměrně úspěšně - vyplenit. Ale pokud mu pamět soužila dobře, tak ho v žádném z nich nikdy neviděl. Samozřejmě věděl o Slovanech v Uhersku, ale doteď netušil, že někomu patří. Moravu přece Maďaři tenkrát málem zabili, tak jak mohl očekávat, že Rastislava nechali žít. Bylo tak neuvěřitelné, že se za ta léta ani jednou nepotkali, vždyť kolikrát museli kolem sebe doslova projít. A spát o trochu déle, prošvihl by ho zas!

Rastislav se po Uhersku díval a nic neříkal, i když při tom vypadal, že by toho chtěl říct až příliš. Kočí je v té chvíli upozornil na nutnost vyrazit, pokud se chtějí dostat domů ještě do zítra. Erzsébet proto nastoupila, měříce si je oba se zdviženým obočím. Rasťo z Václava nespouštěl oči ani když nastupoval. Než za sebou stačil zavřít dveře, naklonil se k němu dolů a pronesl to tak, aby to slyšeli jen oni dva. „Volám sa Slovensko."

"Slovensko…," zopakoval po něm Václav. „Kdybys mě někdy měl chuť navštívit, jsi u nás srdečně vítán, Rastislave," řekl mu s vážnou tváří, jak se jejich hlavy vzdalovaly od sebe. Všechno to proběhlo během několika sekund, než se směrem k němu Rastislav naposledy usmál a s kývnutím hlavy zaklapl dvířka. Kočár se rozjel.

Až asi o kilometr dál se Erzsébet Rastislava zeptala, co si to tam spolu šuškali, ale on jí jen zmateně odpověděl, že nic a protože vypadal lehce vyvedený z míry, nechala ho nakonec být. Zato Václav si v pozdních hodinách toho večera na posteli, která rozhodně nebyla jeho, uvědomil, že dnes právě potkal někoho, na koho stovky let ani nepomyslel a koho považoval za dávno mrtvého a ztraceného. Taky zjistil, že tahle událost na několik hodin úplně vymazala myšlenky na Svatou říši římskou.


	2. Chapter 2

**Slezská Ostrava o pár let později**

Rastislav vešel do rozjařené krčmy právě v momentě, kdy Feliks popadl jednu dívku a začal jí v kruhu povzbuzovatelů zběsile roztáčet. Hned vedle nich se motal muž s houslemi, ve kterém okamžitě poznal Václava.

Chvíli tu zábavu pozoroval, Polsko při tanci tak energetického i zároveň veselého a samozřejmě Česko, ovládající svůj instrument s až překvapivou přirozeností. Vůbec Čech vypadal tak nějak přívětivěji tady, mezi umouněnými stěnami a zápachem alkoholu, než mezi stěnami paláců, ve kterých se posledních několik let vídali. Obyčejně si mezi sebou jen vyměnili informace o tom, co se v Rakousku právě teď děje nebo o válkách zuřících v různých koutech Evropy. Ale tentokrát se konečně domluvili, že se sejdou, protože s ním Václav chtěl něco prodiskutovat. Něco, co nebylo určeno nepovolaným uším. Rastislav byl už touhle dobou pořádně zvědavý.

Jedna hezká dívka se ho právě snažila vtáhnout do kruhu, ale jemu nezbylo nic jiného než nasadit omluvný úsměv zavrtět hlavou. Věděl moc dobře, jak lehko má k tomu, aby upadl do víru zábavy (o alkoholu ani nemluvě) a pokud s ním Čech chtěl mluvit o něčem důležitém, měl by to absolvovat v co nejstřízlivějším stavu. I když to se mu asi tak jako tak nepodaří, říkal si, když uviděl podezřele rozesmátého Václava, jak se hrne k němu.

„Rastislavé!" Zařval směrem k němu a odložil si housle k hostinskému, který je okamžitě položil pod pult. Václav podal Rastislavovi ruku a naklonil se ke Slovensku, aby ho mohl poplácat po rameni. „Jsem rád, že seš tady. Jak jsi nás tu našel?" Zeptal se ho, jako kdyby zapomněl, že to byl on sám, kdo si tu s ním dnes sjednal schůzku. Rastislavova odpověď kompletně zanikla v šumu hospody.

„Pojď, pojď, napijeme se! Nedělej si starosti - já platím!" Zahalekal a vydal se rychlým krokem k jednomu stolu blízko výčepu, odkud chvíli zuřivě vyháněl dva jiné štangmasty, než se konečně posadil a kývl na Rastislava, aby se k němu přidal.

"Videl som Poľsko," začal Rastislav s předtuchou, že ten s tím vším bude mít také něco společného.

Václav se rozesmál nějakému výkřiku v rohu hospody, bouchl pěstí do stolu a zaječel 'Hostinský!' na celou hospodu a až teprve potom začal věnovat Rastislavovi plnou pozornost.

„No jo, s Felkem to teď taky jde k drnu, ale to není to hlavní! Dnes se musíme bavit o nás! TAK SAKRA KDE JE TO PIVO?!"

Rastislav s určitým druhem nostalgie zjistil, že je stále takový utrhovač pozornosti, jako když byl dítě.

 _Len väčšmi na mol._

Mezitím k nim dorazily dva napěněné korbely a Václav ho do sebe okamžitě se silně požitkářským výrazem začal cintat.

„Chutná?" Usmál se směrem k němu a Rasťo jen zakýval hlavou, což odhalilo jeho pěnový knír a ve Václavovi vyvolalo menší záchvat smíchu. Slovák zkušeným okem odhadl, že tohle není ani jeho první, ba ani druhý půllitr. Václav ale v ten moment jako zázrakem zvážněl a přisunul se blíž k němu, aby jejich rozhovor nezaslechl nikdo jiný.

„Musíš mi teď slíbit, že to, co tu uslyšíš, zůstane jen mezi námi - mezi námi Slovany," věnoval mu významný pohled. „ Jedná se o tu věc, u které já musím dělat všechno pro to, aby Roderich nepřišel na nic z toho, co dělám. Nebo ne, snažím se o pravý opak, ale on nesmí přijít na to, že se v tom angažuju já sám…," zatvářil se zmateně, jak se do toho zamotával. Rastislav měl ale zvláštní pocit, že tuší, kam tím míří.

„Věci se dávají do pohybu," pokračoval Václav věcně. „Snažíme se spolčovat. Já, Polsko a další." Rasťo lehce přikyvoval hlavou a sledoval, jak k němu vztahoval Čech ruku. Poprvé odvrátil pohled od jeho zlatohnědých očí, aby sledoval drobné jizvičky na Václavových prstech a dlaních, ozářených světlem planoucí svíčky na jejich stole. Párkrát ho musel někdo, kdo určitě nebyl jen tak obyčejným člověkem, přes tu ruku pěkně seknout.

„Budeme si bratry, Slovensko? Rastislave?" Václavův hlas se při těch slovech propadl do větší hloubky.

Rasťo po pár sekundách sevřel jeho ruku, která byla od džbánu trochu studenější než jeho, a pevně ji stiskl. Ve tváři se mu rozhostil široký úsměv a oči mu teď do šera hospody jen jiskřily. "Dobre teda, môj dávno stratený priateľu. A môj brat." Dodal Rastislav s úsměvem, když si spolu potřásli. Václav ještě jednou pořádně stiskl jeho ruku, než se probudil z transu a zařval na celou hospodu:

„NA TO SI PŘIPIJME! NA MÉHO BRATŘÍČKA!" Pozvedl půllitr do vzduchu.

„Na Jožku!" Ozval se známý hlas. U Václava to vyvolalo pěkně kyselý výraz. Otočil se, aby čelil Polsku, který se k nim přibližoval poměrně nejistým krokem.

„Vác-lav, Felku, je to V-á-c-l-a-v," zopakoval Čech netrpělivě se známkou rozmrzelosti v hlase.

Feliks ho objal jednou rukou kolem pasu a uculil se. „A já myslel, že ses dal přejmenovat, když teď máš hlavu zabořenou v řiti toho rakouského pitomečka! Co? Stará se o tebe dobře? Máš pohodlí na té jeho habsburské posteli?"

„Drž sakra hubu, Feliksi!" Okřikl ho okamžitě a letmo přejel pohledem po hospodě, jestli to někdo neslyšel, vynechávající snad jen Rastislavovy oči. Ten měl pocit, že pochopil přiožralý výkřik Polska až příliš dobře.

 _No, mňa do toho nič nie je._

„Ale notááák, neznáš srandu, Jožka!" Objal ho Feliks i druhou rukou, zatímco se mu Václav snažil vymanit. Polák v tu chvíli konečně zaregistroval Rastislava.

„A co ty tady?" Kývl mu.

„No tak, Feliksi, neříkej… neříkej, že ho znáš celou tu dobu a ani jsi se slovem nezmínil! Ta tvoje žárlivost nezná mezí!" Ozval se Václav nevěřícně, stále ještě s rukou pevně kolem ramen Polska.

„Proč bych ti měl povídat o Erzsébetině hošánkovi?" Zeptal se nechápavě Feliks.

Rastislav je jenom poslouchal. Díky silným hereckým sklonům obou dvou to bylo trochu jako sledovat divadlo - a dokonce i vcelku zábavné představení i přes to, že hlavním tématem byl on.

„Nepoznáváš Rastislava? Vždyť sis s ním furt hrál na koníka, když jsme byli malí!" Opakoval nevěřícně Václav.

Feliks na ně oba zmateně koukal, hlavně pak na Rastislava. Ten zíral do země. Samozřejmě si byl vědomo toho, že Feliksovi zůstalo ze vzpomínek na jejich dětství jen velmi málo. Nějakou dobu po zničení Moravy ho Polsko na pár let obsadilo (bylo to snad poprvé a naposled, co měl on a Erzsébet nějaký vyloženě nepřátelský vztah) a už v té době mu nemohl přijít na jméno. Rastislav na ty časy nevzpomínal zrovna s láskou, ale to byla víc chyba Maďarska než jeho. I když...

 _"No nevim, jako kdo ty seš, ale teď jsi pod mojí totální nadvládou, takže by sis měl kleknout, vzdávat mi čest a tak..."_

Trochu ho to mrzelo, že si nepamatoval na ty časy, kdy si s ním hrál kdykoliv, kdy ho Václav shledal otravným, ale naučil se s tím žít. Jako se spoustou věcí, pomyslel si temně.

„Omluv ho Rasťo, párkrát jsem ho, když jsme byli děti, flák kamenem po hlavě a od té doby to tady," poklepal si na čelo, "nemá úplně stoprocentní," poplácal ho Čech po zádech. „Od toho má taky to šišlání," dokončil spiklenecky, ale schválně tak, aby to slyšel i Feliks. Vyměnili si mezi sebou několik postrčení, než si Rastislav odkašlal. Jestli se někdo vůbec nezměnil, tak to byl Feliks, který pak odtancoval zpátky do zadní části hospody s tím, že tahle je jeho 'totálně nejoblíbenější'.

Václav objal Rastislava jednou rukou kolem ramen, se džbánem jako zázrakem opět naplněným a slovy: „Neber si to tak, je to blbec. Opravdu na to snad má i papíry - já bych se tomu rozhodně nedivil."

Rasťo se usmál. Z podivného důvodu tohle všechno na něj působilo, jako kdyby se vrátil v čase. Feliks si stejně zítra tuhle lehce trapnou událost nebude pamatovat. Chmelovina mu také začala otupovat smysly a úsměv už teď neopouštěl jeho tvář ani na malou chvilinku. Znovu se posadili a povídali si o všemožných věcech, hlavně tedy Václav povídal o Rusku a o nějakých rukopisech, které se našly a měly sloužit jako důkaz vyspělosti dávné české kultury - o kterých sice básnil, ale vyhýbavě skrýval, co přesně obsahují.

Z krčmy byli po pár hodinách téměř vyhozeni. Feliks odešel krátkou chvíli před nimi v doprovodu rusovlasé dívenky, kterou mu Václav z dálky schválil uznalým kývnutím hlavy.

„Ty ani nevíš, jak jsem rád, že jsem tě našel," svěřil se mu Václav přinapile, když vycházeli z hospody. Rastislav se nechal obejmout kolem ramen a ani neprotestoval, když se k němu Václav sem tam přitisknul ve snaze udržet rovný krok. Cítil se opile a naprosto bezstarostně. Čech ho ještě několik minut přesvědčoval o tom, jak za ním musí co nejdřív přijet do Prahy, než se jejich cesty opět na pár let rozdělily.

* * *

Když se ale opět znovu takhle sami sešli, nebylo to v Praze ale ve Vídni a už se nepsal rok 1822 ale 1832.

Václavovi trvalo řádnou chvilku, než ho mezi všemi těmi ožraly našel. Seděl snad v tom nejzapadlejším koutě, a když ho uviděl, rychle na něj zamával. Václavovi přišlo, že vypadá pěkně pobledle.

„Servus," pozdravil ho Slovák a usmál se.

„Jak se ti vede?" Zeptal se ho, když si k němu přitáhl židli.

"No, nič závratné. Neviem či si už počul o povstaní na východe. Bola cholera a za ňou prišlo povstanie," řekl unaveně a protřel si oči. Václava napadlo, že možná proto nevypadá zrovna nejlíp. I když to s vámi většinou cholera udělá.

„Vůbec to jde nějak z kopce. Čmuchají teď na každým rohu. Navíc Feliks…," Václav si začal nervózně mnout bradu a pak se k němu naklonil. „Rusové je úplně zničili. A co to pak znamená pro nás? Bude nám Ivan vůbec chtít pomoc?" Zatvářil se pochmurně, zatímco Rastislav ho zaujatě poslouchal, než potichu promluvil.

"Tiež som si myslel že na naňho budeme môcť spoľahnúť, najmä teraz v týchto dobách, keď by sme si mali navzájom pomáhať a držať spolu."

Václav souhlasně přikyvoval, dokud jim hospodský konečně nepřinesl pití. Oba si tiše přihli ze svých půllitrů. „Rastislave, mohl bych něco vědět? Jestli tě teda neurazí, že se ptám." Řekl Václav a olízl si rty.

"Pýtaj sa na čo chceš," řek Rasťo.

„Co ty jsi vlastně doteď dělal?" Zeptal se Václav. V tu chvíli se rozkašlal, až se musel plácnout přes prsa. Něco na tom pohybu Rastislava zarazilo, ale teď byl spíš znepokojen touhle otázkou. Protože absolutně nevěděl, co mu na to říct. Přece nečekal, že mu tady vyklopí celý svůj životní příběh.

"No, neviem čo by si chcel teraz počuť. Robil som viacmenej to čo ty, snažil sa prežiť. Ale tebe sa to očividne darilo lepšie." Dodal pochmurně a znovu se napil.

„Ale vždyť to je takový nesmysl!" Přerušil ho Václav hlasitě. Rastislav se na něj překvapeně zadíval se sklenicí napůl zdviženou k ústům.

„Tedy… musíš mi rozumět," řekl Čech okamžitě s ruměncem na tvářích, „já tě strašně obdivuju! A… a každý by měl! Protože sis udržel svojí kulturu a jazyk tak dlouho! Někdo jiný by si ve tvojí pozici už dnes nepamatoval ani slovo."

Rastislav se po něm překvapeně podíval. Najednou to byl on, kdo bojoval s rozpaky. Snažil se to nedat na sobě znát, ale Václav pokračoval. „Podívej se na mě," napil se. „Já jsem byl schopný zapomenout téměř vše během ani ne dvou století."

"Ale veď pozri sa na seba ako plynule rozprávaš," namítl Rasťo. "Skoro všetko si zabudol, ale dohnal si to naspäť. Mne pripadá, že stojím neustále na mŕtvom bode. A Maďarsko mi to teda rozhodne neuľahčuje."

Nebylo to poprvé, co začal cítit zlost směrem k Erzsébet. Kdyby nebylo jí, mohl mít to, co Česko. Jaký velký rozdíl byl mezi nimi, když ještě běhali bosí po hradištích? Neměl větší předpoklady něco dokázat než jeho bratr? Když ucítil ruku na rameni, překvapeně se podíval na Václava, který se slabě usmíval.

"Nemusíš se bát, pokud tvoji lidé budou nadále pokračovat v činnosti, časem to se všechno jistě zlepší," řekl mu a opět stáhl ruku, aby se napil. Rasťo netušil, jak může vědět, že se to zlepší, ale než se tu utápět v bezvýchodnosti své situace, byl ochoten Václavovi alespoň na malý moment uvěřit.

Čech se mezitím docela rozhovořil, vyprávěl mu o divadle, muzice a mladém Italovi, jehož největším životním problémem očividně bylo udržet svoje kalhoty nahoře (zatím z Václavova vyprávění všechno nasvědčovalo tomu, že dům Rakouska se nacházel někde na půl cesty mez Sodomou a Gomorou a bylo snad lepší nezmiňovat, kterému městu se dle Rastislava blížil víc). Tohle vše zakončil jedním příšerným vtipem o říšském kancléři, kterému se ale stejně musel smát, protože Václav při něm dělal takové obličeje, že by se za ně nemusel stydět ani kdejaký cirkusák. Dlouho si takhle dobře s nikým nepopovídal. S Erzsébet nebyla řeč v poslední době vůbec, i když určitých těžkých změn v chování si všiml, už když se vrátila od Turka. Při vzpomínce na něj se zamračil.

Něco ho ale najednou přimělo zpozornět. Pár stolů od nich seděli dva muži. Dva pěkně podezřelí muži, pomyslel si. Ihned ho napadly ty nejčernější myšlenky, že tohle jsou nějací špiclové, co nejspíš slyšeli jejich nechvalné řeči ohledně Rakouského císařství, o kancléři Metternichovi ani nemluvě. Otočil se znovu na Václava, který si zamilovaně prohlížel obraz nějaké alpské vesničky, visící na špinavé stěně. Rychle se podíval zpět a jeho oči se setkaly s pohledem těch dvou podezřelých chlapíků. Rasťo okamžitě věděl, že se nacházejí v pěkném průseru.

"Václav," zašeptal, když se od nich nenápadně otočil, jako kdyby se předtím jen rozhlížel okolo.

„Co?" Zařval Václav.

Rastislav ho v duchu proklel a opět zašeptal: "Žandári. Mali by sme zdrhnúť."

Čech se po něm nechápavě podíval, než se naklonil na stranu a naprosto nekrytě na ně začal zírat. Po minutě, při které Rasťo cítil, jak mu na zátylku vstávají kapičky potu, se k němu obrátil a jakýmsi poloospalým tónem mu sdělil: "No, jistě. To se pozná hned, podívej, jak seděj stranou a hned oba noviny." Máchl k nim prstem. O Slovensko se v téhle chvíli pokoušela mrtvice.

"Takže… už aby sme šli? No?" Zašeptal. Opět se poohlédl po mužích a ti už si kromě koukání i něco velice důvěrně šeptali.

"Jo, já to jen dopiju," Václav ukázal na půllitr, který v sobě měl ještě půlku svého obsahu.

"Václav, IDEME!" Procedil mezi zuby a vstal, ale to už slyšel za sebou šoupání židlí, jak ti muži udělali přesně totéž. Rasťo se rychle podíval na Václava. Chlastal.

"Preboha, ty k-" Ale byl přerušen, když Václav dopil a flák sklenicí o stůl. Celá hospoda se na ně otočila. Muži se zarazili, čekajíce, co bude dál. K Rastislavovu překvapení a absolutnímu zděšení, Václav se s neuvěřitelnou mrštností vyhoupl na stůl, kde se hluboce uklonil a potom zařval:

"Auf Wiedersehen, pánové!"

Pánové se na ně vrhli. Václav seskočil ze stolu, chytl se Rastislavovy paže a táhl ho směrem k východu. Rastislav ucítil, jak po něm jeden z mužů chňapl, ale to už rozráželi hosty postávající u dveří. Slyšeli ještě za sebou něco o rakouské policii, ale to už byli venku. Tam na ně čekalo překvapení v podobě hlídkujícího vojáka s puškou v ruce.

"Vevnitř jsou nepřátelé císaře! Chyťte jééé!" Zakvílel Václav německy s velkou dávkou hysterie a rychle táhl Rastislava pryč. Voják za nimi civěl s otevřenou pusou, zatímco policisté vylezli z hospůdky a ihned se za nimi rozběhli.

„Dělej, utíkej!" Zaječel Václav a zalomil takovou rychlostí do boční uličky, že mu Rastislav málem ani nestačil. Několik minut takhle velice dramaticky prchali Vídní, než konečně skončili v jedné postranní ulici, kde se oba zlomili v pase a hlasitě oddechovali. Rastislav byl v obličeji celý rudý a v duchu děkoval Bohu, že Václav tuhle část města očividně zná. Ten sám si oprašoval kalhoty a blbě se u toho hihňal.

„Svině jedny policajtský," prohlásil s pohledem upřeným na Rastislava, který na něj koukal se zdvihnutým obočím. „Ten vtip s Metternichem asi nebyl zas až tak vtipnej, co?" Pronesl Václav s cukáním koutků.

"Úprimne povedané, bol to celkom trapas." Sdělil mu Rasťo, odměněn lehkým dloubnutím do žeber.

Najednou uslyšeli kroky. Václav ho opět chňapl za loket a odtáhl ho do dveří jednoho z domů.

„Jsou to..." Zašeptal Václav po chvíli ticha, ale Rastislav mu okamžitě připlácl pusu.

„Jsou tady ty parchanti?" Uslyšeli hluboký hlas.

„To asi těžko, tohle je slepá ulice. Vypadali, že to tu docela znají." Odpověděl mu druhý, o dost mladší. Slovensko k Česku jen velice pomalu otočil hlavu, zatímco Václav na něj zpoza jeho ruky kulil oči.

„Tak pojď, zkusíme to támle, vypadali dost ožrale, ti jistě daleko nepoběží."

„Jak myslíš," povzdechl si druhý hlas a potom byly slyšet už jen vzdalující se kroky.

Oba dva nějakou dobu jen tiše stáli na místě, a když bylo nebezpečí kompletně zažehnáno, vybuchli v příšerný, úlevný, smích. Rastislav se držel za čelo, Václav vedle něj se prohýbal v kolenou, jednou rukou opřen o zídku.

"Nerád ti to hovorím kamarát, ale ty si príšerný kokot!" Vydral ze sebe mezi smíchem. "Čo to všetko malo znamenať? Ty si sa snáď načisto zbláznil!" Kroutil hlavou nevěřícně, při čemž se stále chechtal.

„Triumfální odchod?" Zkusil Václav.

"Tak od toho to malo ďaleko," informoval ho Rasťo, který za největší pozitivum téhle honičky považoval to, že oba alespoň trochu vystřízlivěli.

„Doufám, že na mě kvůli tomu nezanevřeš," zazubil se Václav a Rastislav se na to jen usmál a zakroutil hlavou. Začínal mít pocit, že přátelství s tímhle člověkem ho dostane jen do obrovských potíží, ale zároveň také cítil, že snad všechny potíže světa jsou vždycky o trochu snesitelnější, když jim člověk nemusí čelit sám.

A to tenkrát vůbec nevěděl, kolik potíží ho ještě bude čekat...

* * *

 **1832, Horní Rakousy**

Nepozorovaně prošel Roderichovou ložnicí k oknu a vyhoupl se jím na střechu. Slunce ještě nezapadalo, ale připravovalo se na to a Václav netoužil po ničem jiném, než si tu v klidu hodit šlofíka bez toho, aby ho Rakousko otravovalo jeho despotickými kecy. Měl pocit, že jestli znovu uslyší spojení "ohrožování řádu monarchie", tak se v něm opět probudí násilnické sklony.

Opatrně se přesunul po okraji střechy k místu, kde byla rovná, takže se zde mohl zády opřít o došky a vsedě si natáhnout nohy. Díval se na obzor a po chvíli se jeho pohled jako obvykle stočil na sever, kde se nacházela jeho země. Pomalu si dal ruce za hlavu a zavřel oči. Byla to otázka času, než začal hvízdat, byla to jediná forma reprodukce, kterou bez hudebního nástroje zvládl. Myšlenka, že by tu píseň pošpinil svým chraplákem, se mu podivně příčila. Nevěděl, co se mu na ní líbilo víc, jestli melodie nebo ta slova. Jaký trefný text…

 _Pravděpodobně jsem jediný národ, který si musí připomínat, odkud je._

Hodně se vzpomínkami vracel do minulosti, do těch lepších časů svého raného dětství, kdy byl schopný od Šumavy dojít až do místa, kde se Vltava vlévala do jiné větší řeky. Pískal si melodii a vzpomínal u toho, jak se procházel loukami, zase malý chlapec, který se teprve učil jezdit na koni. Vyzdobená síň, kde všichni s dychtivostí hledí na dospívajícího mladíka, který stojí po boku císaře. Morava, která ho vítá, a která je nadšená z toho, že žije. Objímá ho a líbá na tváře. Nemůže se vynadívat na to, jak se příšerně změnil a jak dospěl…

Na tváři se mu objevil hořký úsměv. Tohle nebyly vzpomínky, ale jeho vlastní fantazie. Ještě teď na něj byla stále naštvaná, že se jí tenkrát po tom fiasku na Bílé Hoře ukázal až po tolika letech. Měl z toho trochu výčitky svědomí, ale zároveň ho to krásně hřálo u srdce, že se o něj třeba bála až tak, že by pro něj brečela a ta myšlenka ho tak těšila, až se za to styděl.

Zavřel oči. Najednou ho zavalila příšerná vlna stesku. A vůbec neměl důvod se tak cítit, dávno už byl na dům Rakouska zvyklý a nexistovala žádná hranice mezi Rakouskem a Čechami, nacházel se teď v podstatě i ve svojí zemi. Možná taky proto ho to tak najednou vzalo…

"Bella canzone," ozvalo se vedle něj. Václav rychle otevřel oči, aby nad sebou spatřil snědého mladíka s rovnými hnědými vlasy a širokým úsměvem.

"A co ty tu děláš?" Zeptal se ho pochybovačně a narovnal se. Ještě jednou si chlapce, kterému mohlo být dle jeho názoru tak nejvýš osmnáct, prohlédl. Byl hezký a Václav věděl, že není jediný, kdo si toho všiml. Občas ty nadšené pozorovatelky ráno potkával.

"Já jsem Feliciano," natáhl k němu ruku Ital. Václav nejdřív zamrkal, ale potom ji stiskl a Feliciano mu s ní možná až příliš energicky zatřásl. Bylo zvláštní, že se mu teď představoval, jako by tu snad kolik let společně neotročili nad domácími pracemi. I když pokud ho vzpomínky neklamaly, nikdy si vlastně neprošli tím spořádaným seznamovacím obřadem. Obecně bylo dost neslušné říkat někomu lidským jménem, pokud vám to ten druhý sám nedovolil.

"Václav," potřásl si s ním.

"Václav? Jako Venceslao?"

Čech nadzvedl obočí, ale než stačil něco říct, Feliciano ho přerušil. "Budu ti říkat Vence, jo? Jo?"

Václav přikývl. Venče - jak to vyslovoval - se mu z nějakého důvodu líbilo víc než německé Wenzel.

"Předtím, to co sis hvízdal, to bylo co?"

"Jedna píseň z divadla u nás. Je to o... no je to o mém domově." Václav si nebyl jistý, co z tohohle rozhovoru vyleze. Těžko by mu asi vysvětloval pocity, které v něm ta melodie vyvolávala, od stesku až po chorobnou sebelítost nad tím, co tu vlastně dělá. No nebyly nakonec všechny jeho výpravy sem o tomhle? Nebyly o tom, že místo toho, aby otravoval na Hradě svého vlastního krále, tu dělá čeledína?

"Bohemia?" Konstatoval spíš než se zeptal Ital.

"No, Bohemia," přikývl souhlasně.

"Byl jsem v Praze, už je to pár let. Dobrý pití a ještě lepší holky," dodal se smíchem a Václav se usmíval taky. Z nějakého důvodu mu připomínal Felikse. Tedy ne že by Polák měl zas až takové úspěchy u druhého pohlaví, ale když dostal jednu z jeho lepších nálad, tak vyplňoval vzduch a místnost podobně jako Feliciano.

"Holky? Takhle mladej a už jsi lítal za holkami?" Václav pořádně nevěděl, kolik mu je, ale vypadal mladší a tak se mu to rozhodl dát najevo. Trochu ho poškádlit musí, říkal si, ale Ital se místo toho upřímně rozesmál.

"Nejen já za nimi! Ó Feli, ty báječný milenec, zůstaň ještě přes noc, prosím, prosím….," napodoboval německy, doprovázen komicky vysokým hláskem. Václav se začal pochechtávat.

"Jsem rád, že se směješ. Vypadal si tak hrozně smutný, když jsem tě tu viděl," dodal trochu vážněji i když měl stále úsměv na rtech. Václav po tomhle prohlášení ztichl s očima opět bloudícími k obzoru.

"Stýská se mi." Ani nevěřil, že mu to říká.

"Mně se taky stýská. Po dědovi, po bratříčkovi," dodal smutně. Potom se opět zdánlivě bezdůvodně rozesmál, jako by si na něco vzpomněl. "Někdy ti ho představím, ale on bývá většinou trošku nevrlý. Nemáš taky takového bratra?"

Pár sekund přemýšlel, jestli mu tu má vysvětlovat povahu svého lehce narušeného vztahu s Polskem, než zvolil tu nejjednodušší variantu.

"Mám, jmenuje se Feliks - to je Polsko, víš…"

"Po něm se ti nestýská? Už tu dlouho nebyl."

"Ani né," zašklebil se Václav. "My se občas vídáme venku," dodal, když uviděl jeho nechápavý výraz.

Ital se zamyslel a pak řekl: "A co tvoje milá, po té se ti stýská?"

Václav byl na moment zaskočený. Vzpomněl si na Prahu, bůhví proč, ale její tvář ihned nahradila Morava, usmívající se na něj tak, jak to uměla jenom ona, pokaždé s nějakou uštěpačnou poznámkou, ale vždycky čekající na jeho návrat.

"Ty ji máš hodně rád, vid?" Zeptal se ho Felicano s vědoucím výrazem. Tmavě hnědé oči na něj hleděly s takovou dávkou porozumění, že se Václav cítil povolnější k tomu o tom mluvit.

"Mám, mám ji strašně rád. Ale není to moje milá. A asi nikdy nebude," nevesele se u toho usmál.

"Nebuď smutný. Když se budeš snažit, tak ona po čase roztaje," poplácal ho mladík po zádech téměř otcovsky, zatímco Václav si představil několikakilometrový ledovec Morava.

"Jo, to se ti lehko řekne, ty jí neznáš…" _A promiň, kamaráde, ale dáno tvou pověstí doufám, že jí ani nepoznáš._ "Sám musíš vědět, že někdy to prostě nejde a vy nemůžete být spolu."

"S jedinou osobou, s kterou jsem nemohl být, jak říkáš… to bylo proto, že ta osoba umřela."

Václavův první instinkt bylo se rozesmát, protože jeho nový kamarád teď dosáhl opravdu vysokého stupně domýšlivosti, jenže se zarazil. Felicianova tvář strnula, jako by se z něj vytratila všechna ta energie, kterou předtím oplýval.

"To je mi líto. Jak je to dlouho, co umřela?" Zeptal se.

"Je to už… no vlastně to není tak dávno, ale naposledy jsem s ním mluvil před dvěma sty lety." Snažil se znít nadneseně, jako by pouze konstatoval fakt, ale bylo jasně vidět, že to je pro něj ještě příliš čerstvé. Václav ho tiše pozoroval a začal k němu cítit podivnou vlnu náklonosti. Nedokázal si představit, co by dělal, kdyby ho Morava zase opustila.

"Ale já ho budu vždycky mít rád." Pokračoval Feliciano. Vypadal, že o tom chce mluvit a Václav ho nechal. "Jen mě mrzí, že jsme nemohli strávit víc času spolu. Já... já věděl, že jednou tohle nastane. Mému dědovi se stalo to samé. Jen… asi jsem ho chtěl víc poznat." Pokusil se o úsměv. Nějak mu to nešlo.

Václav mu položil ruku na rameno, než jakýmsi lehčím a o dost vřelejším hlasem promluvil. "Pokud jste jeden druhého milovali, tak je to to nejdůležitější, co jste o sobě potřebovali vědět."

Feliciano se mu chvíli zadíval do očí. Usmál se a pak do něj odvrátil zrak. Václav se taky díval někam do kopců, než po pár minutách ticha Ital znovu promluvil hlasem opět plným svěžesti. "No… vždyť ty jsi ho vlastně znal."

"Je to možné," zamyslel se Václav. "V určité době jsem měl docela široké styky," poznamenal samolibě.

"Takže je možné, že by jsi třeba věděl, jestli o mně něco neříkal? Než zemřel? Rakousko mi nikdy nic neřekne!" Vyskočil Feliciano rozrušeně ze země, až měl Václav strach, aby se hned neporoučel dolů ze střechy.

"No hele musíš mi říct nějaké jméno, jestli ze mě chceš něco dostat." Ušklíbl se Čech.

"Je to Sacro... Sacro...," mával nadšeně rukama, jako by na chvíli přes nadšení zapomněl, jak formulovat slova.

Václavův úsměv se propadl.

"Imperium Romanum Sacrum. Heiliges Römisches Reich!" Odrecitoval to vše rozrušeně, zatímco se mu krev hrnula do tváří. Na rozdíl od Václava, jehož obličej zažíval přesný opak.

 _Rajch? Bože to si děláš srandu, to nemyslíš vážně, že tohle je…_

Bylo to, jako kdyby mu někdo dal ránu do hlavy. "Ty už jsi Itálie pěkně dlouho, co?" Pronesl spíš, než se zeptal.

Feliciano ihned ochotně přikývl. "Mhh, já jsem o dost starší než ty, starší než ON." Na chvilku vypadal sklesle. "Ne že by to na mě bylo moc vidět."

Václav byl stále trochu mimo. Ital vedle něj se ošil a s jistou nervozitou opět otevřel ústa.

"A… zmínil se ti někdy? Povídal o mně něco?" Ptal se s očima upřenýma na něj, jakoby na tom závisel celý jeho život.

Václav měl opět před sebou ty chladné modré oči, ten ojedinělý úsměv, který se občas objevil na jeho rtech. A takový byl i v dobách, kdy byli ještě děti se soply u nosů. Tedy alespoň on, nevzpomínal si, že by Říše někdy takhle nechvalně reprezentoval národ německý.

"Měl... samozřejmě, že o tobě občas mluvil. Tedy já neměl ponětí, že jsi… ale to je jedno. Řekl mi...," cítil, jak se do jeho tvář i po tolika letech dere krev.

 _Uklidni se. Dej se hezky do pořádku._

"Vždycky o tobě mluvil dobře. Každý ví, že byl trošku zafixovaný na to slovo _římská_ a člověk, když ho slyšel mluvit o Venezii, tak by se tam nejraději vydal, ale…" Odmlčel se, než ze sebe konečně vysypal: "Když se napil, tak obzvlášť měl takové příšerné proslovy. Jednou mi řekl... řekl mi, že jeho srdce patří Itálii," vyklopil to ze sebe.

Feliciano zíral před sebe v jakémsi transu, kdy se usmíval, ale Václav viděl, že ve skutečnosti chce udělat úplný opak. Tohle tedy byla ta velká láska. Nešťastná velká láska. I když vlastně i šťastná, jelikož byla opětována.

 _Kdyby ses slyšel._

Václav rychle vstal. Poplácal ještě Feliciana po zádech a dal se na cestu dolů. Nic dalšího, čím by ho potěšil, pro něj už stejně neměl a tušil, že chce být po získání téhle informace sám. Koneckonců to byl právě ten důvod, proč na tu střechu oba vylezli. Jediné místo, kde se tady mohli cítit jako vlastní páni. A taky mu nechtěl vyprávět o tom, jak moc ho nenáviděl. Jak bojoval s ním i za něj a jak jediné, po čem toužil, bylo to, aby to nebyl on sám, kdo před ním klečí. Aby mu sama Říše jednou projevila úctu a ten mizera se poklonil jemu.

Jenže teď už nebyl dítě. A s příšerným pocitem na hrudi si uvědomoval, že z toho pyšného Václava, nezbylo skoro nic.

A že ze Svaté říše římské nakonec nezbyl ani ten prach.

* * *

Naštěstí Václav vždycky věděl, kam se uchýlit, když ho popadaly takové nálady. A stesk se dal utišit v každé hospodě s dobrým pivem, protože právě v takové se vždy cítil jako doma. Krom toho ve Vídni by našel tolik vlastních krajanů, že se vlastně i ten příšerný stesk po domově dal docela dobře překousnout. Obzvlášť když slyšel, jak jeho jazyk krásně bují a jaké krásné oplzlé vtipy se v něm šíří. Srdce by nad tím plesalo, myslel si ve svojí blažené opilosti.

"No a kdo teď komu šlape na nohy!" Zakuckal se málem ve vlastním záchvatu smíchu, když mu Polák stoupl na chodidlo.

"Moc nekecej, hezky krok dozadu," rychle ho umlčel Feliks, který se ho snažil vést. Václav ho ale nenechal, změnil směr a tlačil ho přesně na opačnou stranu. Už stačili lehce vystřízlivět, takže z připitomělého poskakování po té špeluňce, kterou si Václav na noc pronajal, se dostali k tomuhle tanci. Který Čech mimochodem nikdy v životě netančil a který mu tak sednul do nohou, že se nestačil otáčet.

"Ále, ále, to je nám vzteku…," dobíral si Polsko a znovu si začal broukat jako na začátku.

 _Ta-ta ta-ta ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta._

"Jak tomu budeš říkat?" Ptal se Feliks zadýchaně.

"Hmm...jako čemu?" Odpověděl mu oduševněle, když se zastavili.

"Tomuhle tanci přece. Viděl si to někdy někoho roztáčet tak jako my?"

"No, měli bychom tomu vymyslet nějaké úctyhodné pojmenování, co?" Drbal se na bradě. Feliks se k němu naklonil a něco mu zašeptal do ucha, na což se rozesmál, až se musel zapřít o stůl. "Nevšiml jsem si, že bychom skákali po nějakejch polích."

"Jseš pěkně opilej, abys věděl, takhle to jako vůbec nemělo vyznít!" Zkřížil si Feliks ruce na prsou a věnoval mu trucovitý pohled.

"Tak si to jméno vymyslim jindy, teď jdu spát," zívl si Václav takovým způsobem, že budil obavy, aby u toho nesnědl stůl i s ubrusem.

"Tak si to pojmenuj, jak chceš. Je to pěknej tanec. Vsadím se, že holky…," Felek se také neubránil zívnutí a ani on si nedal ruku před pusu.

"Řeknu jim, že mě to naučila jedna Polka, co? Neurazí to tvoji mužnost?" Nadzvedl Václav obočí a prohrábl se ve vlasech.

"Moje mužství je tak velké, že nemůže být v žádném případě uraženo, bratříčku. A tohle totálně nejsou slzy dojetí, co mi stékají po tváři." Zašklebil se na něj Polák.

"A já jsem to tak jako totálně nepojmenoval proto, že mi tě je líto," rozchechtal se Václav na celé kolo.

"Fakt tě někdy tak nesnáším," lamentoval Feliks a přecházel zbrkle po místnosti. Div že nezakopl o prázdnou láhev, co ležela u dveří. Chování Česka ho strašně dopalovalo, zvlášť když se jeho 'starší bratříček' dennodenně bavil tím, že se mu posmíval a urážel ho.

Václav se stále trochu usmíval, když začal mluvit. "Příště už doufám nebudeš tančit s šavlí, ale jen se mnou."

"Pch, tak jestli si ten zmrd myslí, že mě jako zastavili tak..." Máchl Feliks rukou do vzduchu, jak se do něj dostával vztek.

"Slib mi, že už žádný takový blbosti!" Z Václavovy tváře se postupně začala vytrácet veškerá dobrá nálada a upřeně na Polsko hleděl, jako by ho vybízel ke slibu, o kterém stejně věděl, že mu nemůže být nikdy dán.

"Já se nikdy nevzdám, abys věděl! Nikdy!" Byl v obličeji úplně rudý a konečně přestal dělat kruhy po místnosti. "I kdybych měl třeba chcípnout stokrát, já se vrátím a narvu jim svou botu do držky, rozumíš!?"

"Nedělej hlouposti," pokračoval Václav stejným vemlouvavým tónem. Feliks se na něj díval s žhnoucíma očima, jako kdyby ho právě tahle slova urážela nejvíc.

"Posero! Srabe! Mazlíčku němčourů!"

"Mlč, nechápeš nic!" Obořil se na něj Václav okamžitě. "Seš příliš pitomej, aby sis uvědomil, kam tě tohle dostane - musíš trochu taktizovat a..."

"Alespoň mám svojí hrdost!"

"HRDOST JE TI K NIČEMU, KDYŽ JSI MRTVÝ!"

Feliks byl na pár sekund umlčen a díval se zaraženě po svém bratrovi, který pevně tiskl zuby k sobě, jak se snažil absorbovat vlastní rupnutí nervů. Měl chuť se mu vysmát, měl chuť mu říct, že neexistují proto, aby přežívali pod vládou jiných. Měl chuť nadávat mu dál a dál, ale moc dobře věděl, proč na něj křičí. Tohle byl jeden ze vzácných případů, kdy od něj upřímně cítil, že ho má rád a Feliks měl proti své vůli chuť se na něj usmát a říct mu, že ho má taky strašně rád a jen by si přál, aby se dal už konečně dohromady. Místo toho ale promluvil úplně klidně.

"Radši bych umřel, než jim dělal kurvu, to si pamatuj." Václav se po něm nedíval, i když se v jeho tváři zračilo jasné nechutenství k tomu, co říkal.

"Už jdi, jsi pitomec," odbyl ho. Sám pro sebe nechápal, proč se s ním vůbec takhle otravoval, stejně to bylo jako mluvit do dubu.

"Dobře."

"Nezapomeň mi napsat, co s tebou je. A čtou to, tak to nějak zašifruj."

"Každý třetí kurva je moje vyznání lásky." Zašklebil se Feliks.

"Zatančíme si spolu jindy, bratříček se teď potřebuje vyspat," řekl mu, jeho hlava pomalu sjíždějící po podepřené ruce až k desce stolu.

"Nemusíš se o mě bát."

"Já se o tebe nebojím. Proč bych to proboha dělal," Václav dával poslední sílu do toho, aby zněl nevěřícně.

"Trapáku," ozvalo se ještě od Felikse naoko vážně, i když Václav věděl, že se pravděpodobně pod fousy chechtá, než se za ním zabouchly dveře.

"Šišlo," zašeptal ještě ke svojí skleničce, dokud mu hlava kompletně nesjela na stůl. Po chvilce upadl do sladkého, opileckého spánku.

* * *

Rastislav pomalu stoupal k hradu, který stál na hranicích jeho území od dob, kam jeho paměť sahala. Teď už z něj byla pouhá rozvalina, památka na to, jak ho francouzská vojska vyhodila před skoro třiceti lety do povětří.

Nedokázal přesně říct, proč si ze všech spolků, o kterých se za poslední léta doslechl, vybral zrovna je. Možná to bylo jenom kvůli tomu, kdo je vedl, možná to byla prostě jen náhoda. Každopádně když stanul na vrchu Devína, cítil příšernou nervozitu. Kdy naposledy vlastně odhalil někomu svou identitu? To už bylo před více než sto lety.

 _A že trvalo, kým som toho darebáka presvedčil._

Rasťo se sám pro sebe usmál. Vítr mu cuchal vlasy, a proto popošel po kopci o kousek dál, kde pod sebou uviděl kruh mužů, které od začátku hledal.

Dobrou chvíli poslouchal, o čem mluví a všechno to bylo tak hezké - všechno o něm! Jak ho nenechají pod porobou Maďarska a jak budou bojovat za práva Slováků a on tam jen stál, nehnutě je pozoroval a cítil nádherný hřejivý pocit u srdce. Mělo to v sobě nějaké kouzlo, když se tam drželi za ruce a Rastislav se navracel do svých dětských let, kdy tenhle hrad byl ještě celý a nedobytný a on se po něm procházel jako jeho právoplatný majitel.

Když muži přestali v řeči, spatřili nedaleko od sebe postavu, mladíka s rozcuchanými, světlými, vlasy, jak nehnutě stojí opodál a prohlíží si je - Rasťo mezitím sešel domů.

"Kto ste?" Zeptal se ho ostře jeden z nich, což donutilo Slovensko přijít ještě blíž se svíravým pocitem v žaludku. "Čo po nás chcete?" Ptali se ho další dokud nestál přímo před nimi.

Rastislav se ale zastavil až před Štúrem. A potom jim řekl, kdo je.

Nebo tedy spíš co.


	3. Chapter 3

**1840, české země**

Procházeli se špinavými pražskými ulicemi, při čemž Václav občas zvedl ruku a ukazoval Slovensku nějakou tu pamětihodnost, kterou by ho snad mohl ohromit - pokud se tak už samozřejmě nestalo. Z nějakého důvodu toužil po tom udělat na něj dobrý dojem a také chtěl, aby byl v dobré náladě, až mu řekne tu úžasnou zprávu.

Právě opustili Prašnou bránou, nechávajíce nábřeží za sebou, zatímco se jejich kroky rozléhaly na kamenném chodníku. Byli zrovna uprostřed rozhovoru při kterém Václav opěvoval rozvoj divadla v českých zemích a ačkoliv i Rastislav se mohl chlubit vlastní divadelní tvorbou, nebyl moc často puštěn ke slovu.

"Počkej až to uvidíš. Někdy hrajeme venku a to je teprve něco. A teď se podrž! Držíš se?" Zakoulel Čech očima, takže Rasťo se musel chtě nechtě chytnout jeho paže. "Občas... občas tam můžeš zahlédnout i český národ sám!" Vykřikl slavnostně. Rastislav se na něj díval sice s úsměvem, ovšem se zjevným nepochopením ve tváři…

"Chceš mi tým povedať, že ty hráš - akože ty si herec?"

Václav dramaticky zakýval hlavou, jako by se doznal k činu hodnému trestu smrti. "Musíš se někdy přijít podívat. Potřebuju, aby si mě alespoň ještě někdo pamatoval než jen Praha!"

"Možno prídem," zasmál se Rasťo a zakroutil hlavou. Nemohl si pomoct, ale představa Česka trdlujícího na jevišti nebyla jeho mysli zas až tak vzdálená, berouce v úvahu jeho povahu. Na chvíli se zadíval do výlohy jednoho obchodu, při čemž zachytil svůj odraz ve skle. Ihned mu svitla v hlavě myšlenka, které se chtě nechtě musel pousmát.

"Myslíš… myslíš, že by mi pristalo mať dlhú bradu, Václav?" Zakroužil si prstem kolem obličeje ve snaze naznačit vousy a podíval se na svého společníka.

"To co jsi mi naznačil," Václav naschvál přehnaně napodobil pohyb prstem kolem tváří, "se mi zdá jako dost dobrý sestřih pro medvěda, ne pro někoho s tak pěknou tváří jako ty."

Rastislav se zamračil. "Myslím to vážne. Pristalo by mi to?" Naléhal.

Václav si začal hrát s límcem na kabátě. "Proč se nezeptáš nějaké ženské, těm se chceš přece líbit ne?" Culil se u toho.

"Tak odborník na pekné tváre by mi snáď mal stačiť. Či?" Ušklíbl se.

Václav v tom rozpoznal jakousi prohnanost, kterou u něj zatím ještě neviděl a která ho v jádru duše silně nadchla. Teď byl ale zaskočen jeho pohotovostí a proto si při úpravě límce předstoupil před výlohu. "Otázkou je…," znovu se odmlčel, než se na něj podíval s naprosto vážným výrazem a řekl: "Zda-li by slušel mě?"

Rastislav si ho ihned představil se štúrovským fousem a vyprskl smíchy.

"No, no, čemu se směješ!" Houkl na něj na oko pobouřeně, až se pár lidí otočilo, ale Rastislav ho jen s tlumeným smíchem následoval po cestě, dokud se konečně neuklidnil. To už došli skoro ke Koňskému trhu.

"Málem bych zapomněl!" Vyhrkl Václav a významně se po něm podíval. "Totiž, já už vlastně vím, jak to celé jednání s Štúrem dopadne. Já a Palacký jsme se o tom několikrát bavili a -"

"Ty vieš?!" Přerušil ho Slovák překvapeně. "A prečo si mi to hneď nepovedal!" Rastislav někdy doopravdy dumal nad tím, podle čeho si Česko sestavuje důležitost událostí.

Ten se teď zatvářil neskutečně slavnostně. "Jménem Matice české jsme se dohodli, že budeme spolupracovat, a že jsme ochotni vám nabídnout pomoc morální…," odmlčel se pro dramatický efekt "...a finanční." Zakončil s širokým úsměvem ve tváři.

Rasťo se po něm překvapeně díval, zatímco Václav předstíral, jako by se vlastně vůbec nic nestalo, i když po Rastislaovvi koutkem oka nenápadně šilhal.

Slovák mu položil ruku na rameno. "Ďakujem, naozaj si vážim tvoju pomoc," řekl s očima upřenýma na Václava a ten pomalu cítil, jak roste o dva metry výš. "Najmä teraz, keď sa Maďari snažia podkopať všetky naše snahy o sebaurčenie," dodal už trochu pochmurnějším hlasem. "A tá jazyková nepospolitosť nám tiež nie je veľmi nápomocná."

Václav ho poslouchal a potom zvedl prst. "Jazyk je klíč - tím je všechny sjednotíš a získáš na národní stranu."

"Ja viem, ale čo ešte mám robiť?" Dodal s malou špetkou zoufalství v hlase.

"S tím asi tak rychle nepohneš, to chce čas. Už tak jsi kontaktováním svých vlastenců udělal víc než dost - na to já v téhle fázi ještě ani nepomyslel!"

"Práve to ma desí, že ty si vo všetkom už tak ďaleko a ja ešte stále len na začiatku." Rastislav cítil, jako kdyby teď vyslovil něco, co ho drásalo celý den. Václavova společnost byla osvěžující a během každého jejich setkání našel pro svého bratra pár povzbudivých slov. A teď mu dokonce pomáhal oficiálně. Štúr mu sám před několika týdny sdělil, že spolupráce s Čechy pro ně nemůže být ničím jiným než prospěšnou. Krom toho se dle něj od sebe mohhli také mnoho naučit.

"Nemusíš se nic bát," poplácal ho Václav po zádech, "když máš po boku někoho, kdo ti bude starším bratrem a kdo ti pomůže, kdykoliv to budeš potřebovat," mrknul na něj spiklenecky.

Rastislav se chtě nechtě musel pousmát. "Ja len dúfam, že na teba nebudem odkázaný príliš dlho." Zažertoval.

To tenkrát ještě nevěděl, že Václav se za toho staršího bratra bude považovat už navždy.

* * *

Rastislav šel o několik let později Prahou s adresou, kterou mu Václav před pár měsíci tajně podstrčil a kde mohl zastihnout jeho nebo v případě nutnosti někoho z české politické reprezentace. Když vystoupal po točitých schodech a byl uveden služebnou do salónu, spatřil zde Václava v diskuzi s dvěma postaršími muži. Rastislava okamžitě zajímalo, čí tenhle velký a velmi honosně zařízený byt je, protože na něj z mnoha míst koukalo pravé stříbro a jemu samotnému se ani nechtělo věřit, že by si Čech mohl dovolit žít v takovém přepychu. Když ho Václav uviděl, okamžitě se usmál, ale jak se k němu přibližoval, zkoumal ho očima, snad ve snaze vyčíst něco z jeho postoje, oblečení a vzdálenosti od dveří. Rastislavovi se tenhle jeho pohled vůbec nelíbil.

"Á jestlipak tu nemáme vzácného hosta," obrátil se ke svojí původní návštěvě. "Pánové, právě jste svědky setkání dvou slovanských národů - tohle je Slovensko samotné!" Prošli si obvyklou seznamovací procedurou a až když se konečně ocitli o samotě, měl Rasťo oprávněné tušení, že něco není v pořádku.

"Tak vůči jaké záležitosti si mě přišel navštívit, Rastislave?" Ukázal mu ke křeslu, aby se posadil. Strojenost, kterou nasadil před těmi muži, se z něj postupně začala vytrácet, když se rozvalil v křesle. "Omlouvám se za tamto, ale byli to moji investoři, velcí vlastenci, že je museli poslat až za mnou, abych se jich doprošoval o penízky," usmál se kysele a uvolnil si červený šátek omotaný kolem krku.

"Ako sa ti darí?" Zeptal se Rasťo a usadil se naproti němu.

"To víš, cechy protestují, byla to tu docela divočina," nadzvedl obočí a vyměnil si s ním pohled, který obsahoval velké porozumění. Lidé jsou v podstatě neustále s něčím nespokojení a tak se oni dva nemohli cítit jinak. Jen té nespokojenosti bylo poslední dobou nějak moc.

"Škoda, že jsi tu nebyl na bál před dvěma roky. Doopravdy událost, Karolína se na to připravovala snad už několik měsíců předem," zazubil se.

"Karolína je…?"

"Město pražské," doplnil ho Václav. "Tohle je její kvartýr a přiznám se, že jakkoliv vyniká v jiných směrech, je taky dost marnivá," ukázal na křišťálový lustr. "Mám neustále strach, že tu něco rozbiju a ona mě to pak donutí zaplatit." Tentokrát se zachechtali oba.

"Vlastne som sem kvôli niečomu prišiel." Začal Rasťo opatrně. Najednou měl dost celé té strojené zdvořilosti, protože neseděla ani jemu a ani Česku. "Ide o… no hádam ty už vieš, o čo ide." Žádný důvod tu tancovat kolem toho, o čem doopravdy chtěli mluvit.

Václav se na něj pár sekund tiše díval než řekl: "Jde o tu Štúrovu slovenčinu, je to tak? Proto si přišel?"

Rastislav kývl hlavou.

"Přijel jsi sem říct mi, že se s ničím takovým nespojuješ a stojíš za tím, co jste používali doteď, tedy biblickou češtinou, nemám pravdu?" Když zvedl Václav oči, jeho úsměv pohasl, protože Slovák na něj tiše zíral.

"Popravde, prišiel som sa sem opýtať čo si o tom myslíš, ale ako vidím, pýtať sa je už pomerne zbytočné." Celou dobu, co mluvil, ani jednou neodvrátil oči a Čech si najednou uvědomil, jakou zvláštní barvu ty Slovenska měly, i když v té chvíli zrovna nedokázal říct jakou. Šedou? Zelenošedou? Mohla to být klidně světle modrá. I přes určité zaujetí v duhovku Slovenska, Václav byl zbylou částí mozku plně v jejich čím dál více nepříjemnějším rozhovoru.

"No tak Rastislave, to přece nemůžeš myslet vážně. Proč bychom ničili to, co nás spojuje?" Řekl mu hlasem, který sám považoval za dobrosrdečný, ale Slovensku zněl, jako kdyby přesvědčoval dítě o jeho hlouposti.

"Veď to ty si mi povedal, že chceš aby som dosiahol zjednotenie ľudu! A keď som konečne spravil prvý krok tak je zrazu všetko zle?"

"Ale ty se trháš od nás! Najednou ti není čeština dost dobrá, hmm? Když jsi sebral trochu kuráže, tak jediné, na co ji použiješ, je to, že půjdeš proti mně!?"

Rastislav se na něj díval v tiché nevíře. Jeho přítel mu pohled oplácel se svraštěným obočím a bojovně vystrčenou bradou, jako by byl připraven smést každý jeho argument. Což skutečně byl, jak hned zjistil.

"Nie je to nič proti tebe. Je to proti pomaďarčeniu - ak v mladých ľuďoch nevytvoríme národné povedomie, čo myslíš že z nich vyrastie? Slováci?"

"Ano, ano, ano, jenomže to, že si ustanovíš nějaké to tvoje nářečí, kterým teď mluvíš…," naklonil Václav hlavu a zatvářil se obzvlášť kysele.

Rastislav teď doopravdy cítil, jak se do něj vlévá vztek. Odfrkl si. Tak nářečí prý.

 _Takže keď nie je po tvojom, je zo mňa hneď nepriateľ?_

"Používal som tvoj jazyk už oddávna a to dokonca bez opýtania či smiem, a teraz keď chcem používať svoj vlastný ty namiesto-" Snažil se do něj dostat trochu rozumu, ale Václav ho ihned přerušil.

"Udělal jsi to za mými zády. Co jsi očekával? Že tě pochválím?"

Rastislav ho zlostně propaloval pohledem, zuby pevně stisknuté k sobě. Za jeho zády? Odkdy je on povinen ptát se ho, co smí a co nesmí?

"Ak si si to zatiaľ neuvedomil, tak ja konám podľa vlastného vedomia a svedomia, a obe mi hovoria, že som nič zlé nespravil!" Obořil se na něj.

"No pokud od nás budeš čekat podporu, tak to se veleváženě omlouvám, ale rozvracečštví naší pospolitosti, kterou... kterou jsem ti sám nabídl!" Rozhodil rukama. "Tu tedy podporovat nebudeme!"

Ze Slovenska v tu ránu vypršel všechen vztek. Skoro to bylo, jako by ho z jejich přátelství někdo konečně vytáhl na hladinu do reálného světa.

Čech přecházel kolem křesla s trucovitým výrazem ve tváři, než se na něj podíval a řekl: "Je mi to líto, ale Matice prostě tohle financovat nebude. Tvůj přítel Štúr si bude muset poradit sám, když mu my nejsme dost dobří."

 _Znieš ako malé decko._ Přesně to mu chtěl říct.

"Dobre, ospravedlňujem sa za plytvanie vášho drahocenného času," řekl a prudce se zvedl. Václav otevřel překvapeně pusu, když mu Slovák místo rozloučení práskl dveřmi salónu před nosem. Čech na ně zíral, neschopný pobrat jeho náhlý odchod nebo ten fakt, že si mu dovolil vykat. Nebylo doopravdy nic urážlivějšího, než vykání od někoho, s kým jste dřív spali na jedné slaměné posteli.

Ale Václav vůbec nejvíc ze všeho stál v úžasu nad způsobem, kterým se s ním bavil. Že si mu dovolil odporovat i přes to, jak mu minule pomohl. A ani za nic netušil, že bude tak... tak impulzivní a prostě odsud vystřelí. Měl to všechno naplánované, chtěl mu nejdřív udělat kázání, potom v něm vzbudit výčitky a nakonec by ho uvítal s otevřenou náručí a s tím, že jistě něco společně vymyslí, a i když jejich politici můžou být ve při, oni, kteří se poznali před takovou dobou, přece nemusí ty jejich hašteřice kopírovat. Teď jen zíral na zeď před sebou.

Rastislavovi zatím nezbylo nic jiného než spolykat svou vlastní zlost. Věděl, že si z toho blbce nesmí nic dělat, očividně se vůbec nezměnil a on si ho s nemalou poťouchlostí snažil představit jako malého kluka, který brečel kdykoliv neměl v nějaké hře vůdčí roli nebo se nedělalo to, co on chtěl. Byl teď sakra úplně stejný a on ho mohl pouze litovat za to, že skoro po tisíci letech ani trochu nedospěl. V nitru ale přece jenom cítil příšernou křivdu, o to víc to bylo hrozné od někoho, kdo se poslední desítky let vydával za jeho kamaráda.

Ale i přes to všechno nebyl o nic méně odhodlaný i nadále následovat Štúra. Když už se pro něj někdo rozhodl zasvětit celý život, nemínil ho ani na sekundu zklamat. A pokud se s tím Česko nesmíří? No, on ho nepotřebuje.

* * *

 **duben 1848, Praha**

Rastislav ho tam tak nějak očekával. Václav stál vzadu mezi studenty a v okamžiku, kdy se jejich oči střetly, je sklopil dolů ke stolu. Od té doby co se pohádali ohledně spisovné slovenčiny, spolu nepromluvili ani slovo a co se týkalo jejich představitelů, situace byla obdobná. Většina české inteligence to stále brala jako nějakou osobní křivdu a neměla pro jejich snahy ani špetku pochopení. Nepomáhalo tomu, že štúrovčina si nenašla očekávané zastoupení ani na Slovensku, kde byla mnohými ostře kritizována. Po přečetní některých anonymních dopisů, co jim chodily, měl Rasťo chuť rvát si vlasy na hlavě. A když i Kollár, člověk, se kterým se několikrát setkal při svých návštěvách Prahy a považoval ho za přítele, začal odsuzovat jejich snahy, měl toho už doslova plné boty. Štúr byl ale neoblomný, pevně rozhodnutý nenechat se ničím zastavit. Rastislav byl rád, že je takový, protože on sám by to jinak asi dávno vzdal.

Václav se po chvíli velice rozvážným krokem vydal k němu. Koneckonců právě jeho studenti je sem pozvali.

"Jsem moc rád, že jste přijali naši pozvánku," řekl Čech lehčím hlasem než obvykle a roztržitě si hladil bradu. Stál od něj alespoň o půl metru dál než normálně, ale Rasťo spíš přemýšlel nad tím, co řekl. Takže on s jejich příchodem souhlasil?

"Áno, len si nie som istý, či som tu vítaný aj tebou," odpověděl mu klidným hlasem. Jeho oči se na něj dívaly upřeně a možná v nich byla na chviličku vidět i špetka výčitek. Každopádně pro Česko to bylo jak facka.

"Sa…samozřejmě, že jsi tu vítán, já... jsi přece můj přítel... nejsi?" To poslední slovo vyslovil téměř do ztracena s pohledem upřeným do prázdna. Rastislav mlčel, ale jeho slova ho přece jen trošku zasáhla. On sám na něj myslel jako na přítele, alespoň do té doby, než mu předvedl svoje arogantní chování.

Nakonec se zmohl jenom na lehké zakývání hlavou, o čemž nevěděl, co znamená ani on. Václav na to také jen přikývl a usadil se proti němu ke stolu, odkud sledovali průběh jednání.

Štúr mluvil o nutnosti spojit se a pronesl menší řeč o tom, jak bylo Česko v minulosti záštitou Evropy a teď musí být záštitou pro ostatní Slovany. Na Václava to udělalo obrovský dojem - takový, že byl jedním z prvních, kdo začali tleskat, když svou řeč skončil. Otočil se na Rastislava, který tleskal také a lehce se usmíval. Václavova tvář se okamžitě rozzářila a úsměv mu oplatil tím nejširším, co měl. Nakonec to všechno byla jen sranda. Taková malá neshoda mezi chlapy. A také to jako chlapi pořešili. Václav alespoň doufal, že to udělal tak, aby neztratil tvář.

Popravdě na ten incident myslel častěji, než by měl a představa, že by tím pohnojil jejich přátelství… Rastislav se mu líbil, protože když se spolu bavili, tak mu perfektně rozuměl a ačkoliv byl schopný porozumět komukoliv jejich druhu, tohle bylo prostě takové nějaké lepší a přirozenější. Nechtěl o to přijít jenom proto, že se někdo rozhodl měnit několik set let zajeté tradice. Polština se pro něj stala šišlavou, Rusové mluvili příliš tvrdě, a čím byl starší, tím mu ostatní slovanské jazyky přišly vzdálenější. Václav moc dobře věděl, čím to je, a Feliks ho několikrát nenazval 'špinavým Slovanem' jenom proto s kým spí. Ale Václav byl plně rozhodnut nenechat německý vliv zabíjet jeho jazyk. A docela se mu to i dařilo, v současné době už byla čeština dávno probuzena a on se teď přesunul k důležitějšímu úkolu - získat zpátky práva, o která pod vládou Habsburků přišel. A sám doufal, že Rastislavovi se za nějaký čas podaří to samé, i když si pravděpodobně zvolil těžší cestu.

Každopádně teď byl pamflet Matice české, který ostře kritizoval Štúrovu Slovenčinu, spálen a jejich přátelství opět ztvrzeno. Nemohl být šťastnější.

* * *

 **červen 1848**

O měsíc později se setkali znovu a to při velké události - Slovanském sjezdu v Praze, kam byli pozváni nejen politici, ale také samotní představitelé jednotlivých národů.

Václav seděl po boku Palackého a poslouchal jeho řeč. Cítil v sobě rozpor. V podstatě souhlasil s tím, že získání autonomie v rámci Rakouska byla teď jeho priorita, ale idea o samostatném státě, kterou někdo během diskuze vyslovil, ho na chvilinku úplně uchvátila. Co kdyby se navrátil tam, kde předtím skončil? Co kdyby dostal zpět všechno, o co přišel po Bílé Hoře?

 _Co kdybych to byl zase já..._

Ale nedovedl si to představit. Úplnou samostatnost. Ta patřila ke starému Václavovi. K tomu významnému, statečnému, silnému… Ne k té trosce, co teď seděla na jeho židli. Život pod Rakouskem nebyl zas až tak hrozný a občas měl i pocit, že z jejich důvěrného vztahu padají sem tam nějaké výhody. Ale strašně ho štvala Roderichova panovačnost. Musel dělat, co řekl, a jako jeho podřízený neměl žádné právo do toho co mluvit. To samozřejmě nesl s velikou nelibostí. Byl ale přinucen se s tím naučit žít a Roderich mu ukázal i pár o dost příjemnějších věcí. Pár příjemnějších věcí, o kterých by neměl radši nikde moc mluvit. Rozhodně ne před Slovenskem, zamyslel se, když ho uviděl sedět mezi svými lidmi (a samozřejmě opět vedle Štúra, chodí ještě vůbec někam bez něj?). Ohledně politiky vypadal silně nevině, a i když Václav pochyboval, že celých těch tisíc let žil v naprosté naivitě o tom, co může jeden muž dělat s druhým mužem, tušil, že těmhle věcem by nerozuměl. Anebo rozuměl a to velmi špatně.

Opožděně postřehl, že se strhla bouřlivá debata. Palacký, jak od něj očekával, prosazoval zachování Rakouska. Ozval se ale jeden z Rasťových lidí a ten je naopak pobízel k ostřejšímu postoji. Chvilku si pěkně nahlas vyměňovali názory a až když Palacký opustil místnost, Václav tušil, že je opět zle. Znal jeho náturu, takže věděl, že se brzo vrátí, ale on sám se nechtěl se Slováky hádat. S Rastislavem, který dal dostatečně najevo, na které straně stojí, už vůbec ne. A Václav s ním dokonce i souhlasil. Nebyla to krásná představa, vypovědět se Rakousku ze služby a vychutnat si Roderichův výraz?

Hosté se zvedali ze židlí. Někteří se dali do pohoštění, ale hodně jich už probíralo průběh setkání. Václav takticky zmizel za Palackým a Rastislav se tedy rozhodl projít se kolem a obhlédnout osazenstvo. Bylo tu spoustu Jihoslovanů, ale Čechů a Slováků by se ten den v Žofínském paláci, kde se sjezd odehrával, sešlo asi nejvíc. Na konci jednoho stolu dokonce uviděl Polsko a nejistě mu zamával. Feliks mu to oplatil s plnou pusou nějaké pečeně, než se opět dal do debaty se svými krajany, kteří museli po povstání v Kongresovce emigrovat do Čech. Zkoumal lidi kolem, když v tom mu padl pohled na ženu s tmavě hnědými, vlnitými vlasy, jak se s úsměvem na tváři baví asi se třemi dalšími muži. Jeden něco poznamenal a ona propukla v hlasitý smích, který zněl jeho uším asi jako nějaká stará zapomenutá písnička.

S třesoucíma se rukama se k nim přiblížil. Hrdlo mu svírala úzkost z toho, že tohle je jistě nějaká jiná žena, jí jen vzdáleně podobná. Jenomže potom se otočila a Rastislav na chvíli úplně ztratil dech.

Žena s oválným obličejem a fialkovýma očima na něj překvapeně pohlédla a na její tváři se rozhostil užaslý úsměv. "Rastislave?"

"Ľud-" Ale to už ucítil její prsty na svojí tváři a on musel několikrát zamrkat, aby zahnal slzy, deroucí se mu do očí. Celá ta situace byla jak snová a Rastislav si při pohledu na ní vybavoval všemožné vzpomínky na doby, kdy si občas říkal Nitra.

Ludmila si ho měřila od hlavy a k patě, neschopná pobrat dohromady to zjevení mladého muže, kterého měla po tisíci let vtisknutého v paměti jako osmiletého prcka s vlásky po ramena a rukou pevně svírající její, když ho poprvé vedla do kostela. Možná v něm něco z toho dítěte zůstalo, ale ne mnoho. Oči mu potemněly, to ale ovšem nebylo nic nenormálního. Vlasy měl teď krátké a všechna dětská zakulacenost zmizela z jeho obličeje. Celkově před ní stál cizí člověk a jí samotné to působilo určitou úzkost spojenou s provinilostí, že se ho nikdy nevydala hledat a pohřbila ho bez jediné cesty do Nitry. Možná by ho tam nenašla, ale alespoň by teď mohla mít čisté svědomí. Byl ale tak malý - jak mohla čekat, že přežije, když jí samotnou málem zabili?

Rastislav si prohlížel ženu, která už nebyla velká ani jménem ani územím, ale přesto si stále zachovala svou krásu. Zestárla, to ano, ale jen lehounce, takže dohnala ten rozdíl mezi nimi a _...prečo mi to hovado nepovedalo, že je tiež živá?_

Blbec jeden. To on by tohle udělal jako první. Ale tyhle myšlenky mu rychle zmizely z hlavy, když ho Morava sevřela v těsném objetí, které jí trochu nesměle opětoval.

"Nevedel som, že si prežila," Zněl trochu ochraptěle.

"Vždyť my jsme o tobě taky nevěděli," odpověděla mu. Poodešli trochu stranou, aby do nich nenaráželi lidé trousící se ze sálu. "Slyšela jsem, že máš problémy s Maďarskem," řekla najednou se starostí v očích. Rastislav se lehce usmál, jak mu byla její starost příjemná.

"Maďari urobili zopár rozhodnutí, ktoré sa v budúcnosti obrátia proti nim," řekl temně bez nutnosti to nějak rozvádět. Věděl, že Morava to už musela od Václva všechno slyšet, když tedy dopředu věděla o něm.

"Václav mi o tobě hodně podíval. Říkal mi, že si prý skvěle rozumíte - až teda na tu jazykovou neshodu. Ale to jste si už vyřešili, že?" Ptala se ho s úsměvem, ale bylo vidět, že zkoumá, jestli je to pravda. Rastislava napadlo, jestli ho ona sama nedonutila se s ním usmířit.

"A aký je tvoj názor?" Zeptal se.

Morava chviličku mlčela, než řekla: "Víš, já jsem jen pro to, abychom se semkli všichni k sobě jako dřív."

Rastislav sklopil oči. No, je pravda, že tohle mohl od ní čekat, ačkoliv Morava to jistě myslela dobře. Nakonec možná i Česko to s ním myslí dobře, ovšem ten způsob, kterým mu to dával najevo!

"Ale líbí se mi, jak mluvíš - je to takové jemnější než čeština… Obzvlášť Václav mluví někdy hrozně, jak furt smrdí ve Vídni nebo v Praze," protočila oči a ohlédla se, jestli není někde poblíž. Všimli si, že se lidé začali hrnout zpátky do sálu.

"Tak se uvidíme potom, Rastíku - Rastislave, promiň." Zasmála se.

"Nie, nič sa nestalo," Vysoukal ze sebe. Stále se nedokázal vzpamatovat z toho, že tu před ním stojí živá a zdravá. Celá ta jejich konverzace byla skoro jako kdyby to nebylo více než tisíc let, co si spolu naposledy povídali.

"Budeme mít spoustu času všechno mezi námi dohnat," položila mu ruku na rameno. "Václav tě k nám pak dovede."

"Dobre, budem sa tešiť," usmál se ještě na ní. Zamířil zpátky do místnosti, kde probíhalo předchozí jednání, ale v tom okamžiku spatřil Václava, jak se horečnatě baví s nějakým mladým mužem. Až když k nim přišel blíž, poznal Dragana, jinak známého taky jako srbský národ.

"Tady jsi, Rastislave!" Spustil Dragan. "Zrovna jsem tu tvému příteli vysvětlovat důležitost vzájemné pomoci!" Zahlaholil a Václav vrhl po Rastislavovi nervózní úsměv, zatímco po Draganovi se podíval lehce otráveně.

Rasťo si s ním s úsměvem potřásl rukou. Dragan byl menší než on, s účesem stejné délky jako Česko, ovšem se světlými vlasy a temnýma očima. V poslední době se několikrát setkali, jeho obrozenci drželi dlouhodobé kontakty s jižními Slovany.

"Slyšel jsem dost o tvojí nelehké situaci, a chci ti nabídnout pomoc." Pokračoval Dragan, s rukou na jeho rameni a širokým úsměvem. "Jako vzor, ti slibuju deset tisíc zlatých ze srbské strany!" Rastislav překvapeně vykulil oči. Václav vedle něj se také usmíval, jenom trochu kysele. "Nemůžu přece dovolit, aby naši bratři Slováci, museli snášet potupu. A bratři nejbližší by jim měli stát po boku!" Řekl Dragan a podíval se ještě jednou významně na Česko, který tohle rýpnutí pochopil velice dobře. Rastislav si s ním mezitím znovu podával ruku a děkoval. Jeho srbský bratrance pravděpodobně ani nevěděl, jak moc pro něj tyhle slova znamenala, a bohužel se nacházel v situaci, kdy jim byl k užitku každý forint.

Václav to sledoval pochmurně, a když si potřásli se Srbskem rukou, přistoupil k němu a položil mu svojí dlaň na rameno. Čech se usmál směrem k Draganovi a začal ochotně plácat něco o všeslovanské myšlence a podobné zdvořilostní žvásty, aby se s Draganem nerozešli ve zlém. Rastislav měl pocit, jako když se právě něco nevyslovitelného mezi nimi strhlo a Václavova ruka zvlášť naléhavě stiskla jeho rameno. Téměř majetnicky.

Rastislav na chvíli pocítil potřebu tu jeho drzou ruku setřást, a pokud by to byl kdokoliv jiný, dávno by to už udělal. Místo toho tam stál a culil se jako pitomec. Někdy sám sobě opravdu nerozuměl.

Když je Dragan konečně opustil, zeptal se ho Václav: "Vy jste dobří přátelé?"

Rastislav se jenom usmál, i když nepřehlédl až podezřele velký zájem v jeho hlase. "Poznáme sa, Dragan je milý chlapík, pokiaľ ho niekto nenaštve," přiznal popravdě Rastislav. Bylo to i dávno mluvou, Dragan mluvil hruběji než Václav, který i když byl naštvaný, působil některými svými slovními výrazy, jako dítě.

"To jsem si všiml, teď do mě celou dobu hustil, co si jako myslíme, když ubohé Slováky takhle podrážíme v jejich boji za svobodu," řekl mu s trpkostí v hlase. Rastislav byl upřímně překvapen. Netušil, že by Srb měl tak velkorysé zájmy a cítil k němu teď opravdové sympatie.

"Zvlášť po tom, co jsem se vrátil od Palackého a domlouval mu," Václav kroutil hlavou. Potom se podíval na mlčícího Rastislava a se silnými rozpaky začal mluvit. "Víš, kdyby bylo po mém, tak už jsme to dávno vyřešili, ale Palacký a spol. to je prostě starší genearce a nejsou už tak radikální jako studenti a... mě doopravdy záleží na tvojí situaci, to mi můžeš věřit, Rastislave. Vlastně... vlastně tady ze všech nejvíc," podíval se mu do očí.

Rastislav byl lehce v rozpacích z jeho slov. Pár vteřin na sebe beze slova hleděli, než k nim dolehl zvuk sněmu a tak se došli posadit na svá místa. Václav nad tím vším usilovně přemýšlel a nakonec musel uznat, že Dragan měl pravdu. Doopravdy byl jediný, kdo mohl Slovensku nějak reálně pomoci a když si vzpomněl na Štúrova slova z minulého roku, rozhodl se, že to taky udělá.

Na konci dne, když se četl manifest sjezdu, do kterého byly nakonec přidány i všechny původní slovenské požadavky, seděl Václav opět vedle Palackého, který to s trpnou odevzdaností sledoval. Během řeči našel Rastislavovy oči a spiklenecky na něj mrkl.

* * *

Většinu času pak Rastislav strávil ve společnosti Ludmily a Václava, který sklidil od Moravy pár nadávek za to, že se mu o ní přes třicet let jaksi pozapomněl zmínit. Z večera si toho popravdě moc nepamatoval…

Rychle se zvedl, což byl dost špatný nápad, jak mu vzápětí řekl jeho žaludek a zapadl zpět do křesla. Čech vedle něj už byl vzhůru a ospale mžoural směrem ke křišťálovému lustru.

Porozhlédl se kolem. Ta místnost mu byla neskutečně povědomá a působila na něj trochu zlověstně, než si uvědomil, že to je salón, ze kterého před pár lety odešel s prásknutím dveří. Takže to byl byt Prahy. V té chvíli zpozoroval Moravu, jak spí s hlavou na stole a jednou rukou držící stojan dohořelé svíčky.

"Možná bych jí měl vzbudit, má objednaný kočár na ráno…," zabloudil očima Václav k hodinám. "Jo, má asi tak pět minut se připravit."

Po těch slovech se Ludmilina hlava zvedla z desky stolu. Neotevřela oči, jen se slepě mračila. Potom si dala šátek na hlavu a beze slova odešla z místnosti.

"Normálně je po ránu o dost příjemnější." Poznamenal Václav. Rastislav na něj chvilku zíral, ale Čech to nijak dál nerozvinul. Položil si hlavu o opěradlo sedačky ve snaze vymazat Václavovu poznámku ze svého mozku. Vůbec ho to nenapadlo, vždyť jí přece (znovu) potkal teprve dneska - tedy včera - a už zjišťoval takové věci. Moc se mu to nelíbilo, představa, že by s ní spal Václav, byla trochu, jako kdyby s ní spal on samotný a to ho… děsilo. Ne že by nebyla hezká, to ona byla až moc tenkrát, když na ni celé ty večery čekal a to je právě to - byla mu dřív něčím jako sestrou. Ne že by tedy věděl, jaké je to mít opravdovou sestru, ale Rasťo v první řadě nebyl připravený myslet na ni jako na ženu po tom, co si jí celých tisíc let uchovával v havě jako krásnou dětskou vzpomínku. Vybavil si předešlou noc, ale všechno to v jeho hlavě bylo smíchané dohromady, a i když se s ní Václav škádlil, což si pamatoval dobře, to samé dělal s ním, takže se z toho nedaly vyvozovat nějaké ukvapené závěry.

 _To ten chľast, začínam z toho blbnúť._

Ludmila se za pár minut objevila v salónu, vypadající o dva roky mladší než když z něho vycházela, učesaná a připravená na cestu. Rastislav se snažil nepředstavovat si jí a Česko v traumatizujících pozicích.

Někdo další otevřel dveře bytu a za klapání bot do salónu vešla drobná, mladá žena s blonďatými vlasy vtaženými do drdolu. S absolutně kamennou tváří si je všechny prohlédla, než se podívala na Ludmilu a pronesla: "Dole čeká kočí. To je asi pro tebe?"

"Už čeká dlouho?"

"Ne, teď přijel."

Václav se konečně vzpamatoval a zvedl se. Rastislav ho následoval.

"Slovensko, rád bych ti představil svoje hlavní město a velkou chloubu."

Morava za nimi protočila oči.

"Tohle je Praha," Václav jí položil ruku kolem pasu. Rastislav musel uznat, že opravdu působí, jak když se s ní vytahuje. Nedalo se říct, že neoprávněně, byla doopravdy krásná s vysokými lícními kostmi a jediné, v čem se podobala Václavovi, byly hnědé oči.

"Ráda tě poznávám, Slovensko. Václav o tobě dost často mluví," nechala si od něj políbit ruku.

"Dúfam, že v dobrom," odpověděl Rasťo s širokým úsměvem, který se mu nekontrolovatelně dral do tváře.

"Samozřejmě, jak jinak. Já jsem o tobě také zatím slyšela samé pěkné věci, Rastislave." Náhle se zarazila. "Sakra, ale je to ode mě nezdvořilé, že ti říkám jen tak jménem," dala si ruku před ústa v nesmělém gestu, ale nesmělého na tom nebylo absolutně nic. "Promiň, úplně jsem zapomněla na etiketu," snažila se znít vážně, i když se u toho široce usmívala.

"Ja sa vôbec nehnevám. Len ak ti smiem tiež hovoriť krstným menom - pokiaľ dáma dovolí," řekl jí medově. Podíval se po očku po Václavovi, jestli náhodou mu tohle chování nepřináší pěnu u úst, ale Čech vypadal, že se královsky baví.

"Samozřejmě, je to Karolína, už vlastně pár století."

Ludmila se v tom momentě vrátila se zavazadly, připravená na cestu. Se všemi se rozloučila, s Karolínou se dokonce políbila na tvář. Když se za ní zavřely dveře, otočil se Čech k Praze.

"Jsi dneska nějaká rozjívená, že ty zase něco chystáš?" Zeptal se.

"Myslíš nějakou kočičinu? To bych si nedovolila," zatvářila se nanejvýš povzneseně, i když slovo 'kočičina' vyvolalo u obou mužů zdvižené obočí.

"Karolíno, já mám šimrání v nose celý ráno," prohlásil Václav a ona se po něm jen lehce znechuceně podívala.

"No fuj, tak si to podrbej a neotravuj mě s tim," vrhla nevěřícný pohled k Rastislavovi, proč jim takové věci vůbec sděluje.

Václav potom vzal Slovensko na takzvanou Sbratřovací mši na Koňském trhu, odkud se pomalu procházeli starou Prahou zpátky k jejich bytu.

"Je vždy taká?" Neubránil se Rasťo otázce.

Václav zakroutil hlavou. "To záleží na tom, co jí prolétne hlavou," zamyslel se. Nevěděl, jestli je vhodné Slovensku vyprávět, že v horších případech létají lidé z oken ven.

S příchodem dalších událostí dostal pocit, že měl.

* * *

Vyhrabali se z polorozpadlé barikády právě včas, aby mohli čelit císařskému vojsku blížícímu se k nim rychle z druhé strany mostu. Václav se rozhlédl kolem sebe, potěšen tím, že aspoň pár studentů za nimi vzalo nohy na ramena. Pokud věděl, tak zde byli jenom dva mrtví a jeden zraněný se schovával na druhé straně.

 _Trošku tedy naši armádu zabavíme._

Podíval se na Rastislava, který měl pušku připravenou k výstřelu a roztěkaně po něm šilhal. Václav tu měl hlavní slovo, i když Slovák se k němu přidal téměř okamžitě, kdy tahle vřava začala, vyčkával na jeho pokyn.

 _Chudák neví, co ho čeká._

Usmál se na vojáky, ti mu ale nevěnovali sebemenší pozornost a mířili hlavně na Slovensko.

"Rasťo." Pronesl chraplavě, jak se mu dostal prach do krku, když do nich pálili kanónem. "Dej to dolu."

Rastislav se po něm úkosem podíval, očividně nesouhlasící s jeho rozhodnutím. Zamračen dal pušku pomalu dolů.

"Vzdáme se." Řekl mu hlasitě, aby to ostatní slyšeli. Jejich pušky ale k zemi nejdou, čekali, až Rastislav položí flintu na zem a pravděpodobně chtěli, aby zmizel i Václavův dlouhý kabát, skrývající jistě spoustu zajímavých nebo snad ostrých předmětů. Tedy, alespoň to od nich Čech očekával, snad nebyli úplně pitomí.

"Najdi svého fousatého přítele a sejdeme se…v Rodyho nejtajnějším místě." Uchechtl se a vzápětí se znovu rozkašlal. Na špinavé ruce se mu mezi prachem objevila krev. Tolik k úspěšnému povstání. Rasťo ho sledoval s podmračeným obočím a ústy nevěřícně zkroucenými, jako kdyby mu zrovna řekl, ať nasedne na koště a do té Vídně odletí.

Václav si utřel nos, nadechl se a potom vrazil veškerou silou, kterou v sobě měl, do Slovenska. Okamžitě se ozval výkřik, ale ne od Rastislava, protože ten škobrtl a smýkl se vypálenou dírou přímo do Vltavy. Václav se okamžitě poroučel za ním, ale už když udělal první krok, věděl, že byl špatný. Tušil, že to nestihne. Za prvé zakopl o dlažební kostku, za druhé ztratil rovnováhu a za třetí mu kulka prosvištěla hrudníkem a propíchla mu levou plíci. Krásná hrdinská smrt, pochválí se ještě nad svým nezmarem, než začal nanovo vykašlávat krev. Být ta kulka o pár centimetrů dál, stihl by ho dohnat. Určitě. Klesala hlavou na kámen a po bradě mu stekla slina smíchaná s krví.

 _Doufám, že umí plavat._ Byla jeho poslední myšlenka, než ucítil na sobě ruce vojáků a on se propadl do černa.


	4. Chapter 4

**září 1848, někde na západě dnešního Slovenska**

Přesně po čtyřiceti letech známosti s Václavem Liškou Rastislav dospěl k názoru, že není možné se s ním sejít na déle než pár hodin a neožrat se. A i když on sám zrovna taky nebyl abstinent, spíš bral alkohol jako povyražení a mimo křtů, svateb, pohřbů, dožinek, fašiangov, túric, filipojakubské noci, Vánoc, narozenin, studeného počasí a pár svátků na které zrovna zapomněl, skoro vůbec nepil.

Zůstávali přes noc v Starej Turej, kterou úspěšně ten den dobyli a na zítřek plánovali vyrazit směrem Poriadie, ne Poradie ani Porádjé, jak se o nebohé vesnici několikrát zmiňovali Češi. Nebylo to poprvé, co pochyboval o Václavových slovanských kořenech, ale nechal si to pro sebe.

Samozřejmě jim byl strašně vděčný za podporu, kterou mu poskytli. Dobře si uvědomoval, že všechno tohle plyne z jejich vlastní vůle a ne příkaz Rakouska, i když Václav mu sdělil, že "Rody" neoficiálně výpravu schvaluje, což byl mimo jiné i důvod, proč kromě vlastních lidí přitáhli z Vídně i celý menší pluk Němců.

 _Narobila si priveľa nepriateľov._

Rastislav až moc dobře chápal, že dnešním dnem se oficiálně stal jedním z nich. Dřív by stál po jejím boku, tvoji-nepřátelé-jsou-moji-nepřátelé, připravený jí následovat kamkoliv. Dřív mu nezakazovala používat vlastní jazyk a neprohledávala domy jeho lidí.

"Rasťo?" Vytrhlho hlas Ludmily z uvažování. Seděli naproti němu u stolu, Morava se zarudlými tvářemi a kabátem přehozeným přes ramena, červenobílé kytice odchlipující se z klop a puškou opřenou o zeď. Václav měl svojí taktně mezi nohami a spravoval na ní něco, působící dojmem, že si ustřelí hlavu.

"Áno?"

"Nad čím tak přemýšlíš?"

Než si stihnul něco vymyslet, Václav ho přerušil.

"Nad čím asi..." Konečně pušku položil zpátky na stůl.

"No nevím, nad čím asi," ohradila se po něm Ludmila, zatímco Rasťo je jenom bezmocně sledoval.

"Jak to jde všechno až moc dobře." Olízl si rty a pozvednul sklenici ke rtům.

Morava se zamračila a pak se otočila ke Slovensku. "Neposlouchej ho, on má vždycky tyhle náladičky, když se napije." Podívá se znovu znechuceně po Václavovi.

"Čo tým myslíš 'dobre'?" Zeptal se Rasťo. "Veď sme včera vzali nohy na plecia. Nehovoriac o tom fiasku hneď na začiatku."

"Jaký fiasko? Opatřili jsme si zbraně sami! A za-dar-mo!" Naklonil se k němu přes stůl. "Bez toho aby nám nějakej…"

"Štefanovič." Pronesl Rasťo otráveně.

"…nějakej chytrák říkal, že jsme vojevůdci na hovno. Jako ty jsi jim neřekl, kdo jsme-"

Rastislav si nechal pro sebe, že řekl a že Štefanovičovi to bylo šumafuk. Nějakou administrační chybou se jim povedlo přijít o objednané zbraně, které pak přešly k samotným Maďarům, proti kterým se od začátku zbrojili. Vinou jich dvou. No, naštěstí potom odzbrojili část císařského vojska, ironicky v současnosti jejich spojenců. Než se ale tenhle typ zpráv donese do Horních Uher, tak to už budou kilometry za nimi.

"Nech toho. Štúr se nám omluvil a my jsme udělali chybu, tak to alespoň přiznej!" Morava skoro vypadala, že by se hádala.

Václav ale najednou úplně obrátil a začal se culit. "Ale vždyť jo." Obrátil se k Slovensku. "Promiň, Rasťo. Měli jsme smůlu, ale i přes tu smůlu jsme měli veliké štěstí." Zazubil se. "Jenže po velký dávce štěstí vždycky přijde velká dávka srabu. To jsou vlastní zkušenosti, příteli."

"No když to neposereš," řekla Ludmila kouskavě.

Rastislav měl pocit, že by tohle dokázali dělat celý večer. Jenom to potvrzovalo jeho teorii o jejich milostném naplnění - kdyby něco bylo, tak by do sebe takhle neryli a vybili by si to na sobě někde jinde. Navíc večery trávili s ním, ne někde diskrétně zalezlí, aby se potom ráno vynořili s pomačkaným oblečením a slámou v kapsách. Nebo to si tedy alespoň namlouval...

I slepý by to na nich poznal, Čech se mu ani netajil, jak táhne za Moravou, nehledě na Rastislavovy marné pokusy to strávit. To jak se s ní bavil a dělal před ní ze sebe kašpara i to, jak se ona všem jeho skopičinám smála nebo ho jen naoko kárala. Vzpomněl si, jak do ní byli oba jako děti zamilovaní a jejich dětinské hádky ohledně toho, čí ona bude jednou ženou. Malý Rasťo se Václavovi tenkrát příšerně smál a říkal mu, že někdo jako on u ní absolutně nemá šanci a jak Václav přece musí moc dobře vědět, koho má radši.

Jeho vlastní láska ovšem nebyla jako Václavova. Obzvlášť v prvních letech od jejího zmizení se mu po ní strašně stýskalo a když usínal, představoval si, že má hlavu položenou v jejím klíně a ona ho hladí po vlasech, zatímco čeká, až usne. Také si ji za ta léta určitým způsobem zidealizoval, udělal z ní světici, kterou nebyla ani v době, kdy žili spolu. Ale bylo hezké myslet před spaním na opravdovou osobu, co ho má ráda, jakousi vzdálnou náhradu mezi matkou a sestrou. Vyrostl z toho dávno, samozřejmě, a když přišli Tataři, tak nebyl na žádné fantazírování čas a on se doopravdy vyspal jenom, když měl kolem sebe několikametrovou kamennou zeď. Nechtěl na to teď vzpomínat. Ale Václav vedle ní vyrostl a on si dovedl představit, jak s nabírajícím věkem začíná jeho láska k ní nabírat nový rozměr. Jak už plně rozumí tomu, co to znamená, udělat jí svojí ženou a - pro něj silně traumatizující představa - jak se tak skutečně stane. Neznal současnou povahu jejich vztahu, ale přece jen už mohl vidět, kdo místo něj zaujal pozici jejího oblíbence. Žárlil na ně tak moc, až ani nevěděl, že je toho schopen. Téměř se styděl. Cítil to, co tenkrát před dávnými lety v jejich společnosti nikdy nepocítil. Odstrčenost.

 _A nebyť jej, mohol som byť s nimi. Mohol som mať to, čo on! Zaslúžil som si to. Mal som oveľa väčšie predpoklady prevziať vládu po Morave. Povedzte mi jedinú vec, v ktorej bol vtedy lepší než ja!_

Jeho nechuť k Maďarsku rostla každou vteřinou, když viděl, o co všechno ho připravila. Litoval, že jí při dnešních bojích nezastihl a litoval, že neviděl její obličej, když by proti ní pozvedl pušku. Pomalu cítil, jak mu hlava klesá ke stolu. Když usnul, byly jeho sny naplněné její tváří a temně zelené oči se na něj dívaly plné hrozby a opovržení.

* * *

"Nezdá se ti, že byl celý špatný?" Zeptala se Morava tiše. Rastislav spal s lokty na stole, hlavou o ně opřený, zatímco se jeho záda pomalu nadzvedávala.

Václav pouze mlčel a zíral na Slovensko. Ludmila vypadala také v zamyšlení, pozorující plamen svíčky než se zasněně usmála.

"Vždyť vy jste se vlastně ani neměli moc rádi. Jako děti."

Václav si vzpomínal jen matně na malého Rasťu, s dlouhými vlásky do čela vypadal jak holčička tenkrát, ale to všichni malí kluci jejich věku. Nevídali se zase tak často, a když ano, tak se jen se hádali ohledně Moravy nebo se spolu mlátili klacky. Možná ho neměl rád, ale i tenkrát věděl, že jsou jedna rodina. Když ho uviděl v domě Rakouska, ani na moment se u něj nevynořila nějaká zášť. Naopak.

"Jsem moc rád, že jsme se mu rozhodli pomoct. Ať je to jak chce, musíme držet při sobě. Jako Slované. Protože čekat od Němců, že s námi budou táhnout, je jako čekat od Francouzů, že přestanou nenávidět Anglány." Odmlčel se a zúžil oči. "Oni nás nikdy nebudou akceptovat jako sobě rovné. Sice se o to snažím, ale i když budu mít všechny výsady stejné jako oni, už navždycky pro ně budu něco míň…"

"Zníš tak ukřivděně." Usmála se na něj. "Tak jim ukaž, že jsi lepší."

Václav zavrtěl hlavou. "Ne, ty tomu furt nerozumíš. Tohle jednou skončí válkou a já ještě nejsem připravený bojovat. Možná nebudu připraven nikdy, pokud nebudu mít lidi, co za mnou budou stát. Nemyslím moje lidi - ale to taky - myslím někoho jako Rusko, Polsko, Srbsko a Slovinsko no a i jeho." Ukázal prstem k Rastislavovi.

"Ten je teď rád, že je rád." Pronesla Morava soucitně, při pohledu na jeho spící tvář.

"Tím, že pomáháme jemu, pomáháme i sobě. On jednou bude stát na naší straně - a v to já stoprocentně věřím - připraven vrátit nám to. A věř mi, že pak se nám bude hodit každý spojenec."

Morava se zamračila, až se jí kůže na čele nakrabatila. "A ty bys zase válčil. Mám ti připomenout, jak tohle dopadá? Stejně z tebe mluví jen chlast. Ty tvoje naivní představy o tom, jak se mu vyrovnáš… tak se mu vyrovnej! Nemusíš u toho zruinovat celou zem jako minule."

"Ty děláš, jak když to bylo kvůli němu!"

"No a nebylo? Zase jsi na sebe chtěl upozornit. Většina z toho, co jsi tu minule vyprávěl, je jak jsi mu to ukázal, jak se bojuje a žádná slova o Husovi ani o nějakém vyrovnání s církví. A jen já nejlíp vím, jak ti to je dnesukradené!"

"Tak my nakonec nemluvíme o Rakousku! Něco ti povím, Liduš, až si budeš sedět v Brně a hezky se domlouvat s Němci - německy samozřejmě, protože tobě je to přece jedno a kdyby bylo vše na tobě, tak jsem si změnil jméno na Fuchs a dávno nevěděl co čeština je - až se s nimi budeš domlouvat, zeptej se jich, co si myslí, jestli Češi můžou dostat stejné postavení jako Němci a budeš se hodně divit, co uslyšíš!"

"Mě že je to jedno! Já se jen snažím, aby si to zase všechno nepodělal! Nebýt tebe, tak bychom nikdy mluvit česky nepřestali, tak si to laskavě v hlavě srovnej! A jestli se tak hrneš do nějaké války? Jdi si!" Do jejího hlasu v tu ránu vstoupil starý jed a Ludmila přimhouřila oči. "Umři si třeba stokrát, ale netahej mě už do toho!"

Václavova tvář ztuhla a chvilku na ní tiše zíral s leskem v očích, než se s vrzáním židle zvedl a odpochodoval ven. Jakmile byl pryč, dostala Morava sto chutí něčím třísknout. Místo toho se ale rozhodla jít spát, pevně rozhodnuta nevěnovat myšlenkám na jejího nejbližšího bratříčka ani minutu.

Některé věci se bohužel lehčeji řeknou, než dělají.

* * *

Hned ráno byli napadeni uherskou domobranou společně s císařskými vojsky, nehledě na to, že teoreticky by jim měli pomáhat proti Maďarům samotným. Václav sám prohlašoval, že tím není absolutně nijak překvapen, zatímco mu Rasťo pomalu nadával, ať už jdou a zmizí na Moravu, než se jim podaří zatknout je. Václavovi nezbylo, než ho poslechnout a pokusit se po rozprášení jejich jednotek, alespoň zabezpečit co nejvíce lidem cestu domů.

* * *

 **prosinec 1848, Vídeň**

Rastislava samotného docela překvapilo, když si ho Roderich pozval na kobereček. Když vstoupil do uvítacího salónu v Schönbrunnu, už na něj mhouřil oči celý vyšňořený v uniformě a tvářící se stejně povýšeně jako vždycky. Obličej Slovenska při pohledu na něj potemněl. Pamatoval si na efektivitu jeho pomoci proti Turkům a vůbec všechna ta léta, kdy zastupoval Uhersko. S určitým pobavením si uvědomil, že když tu byl naposledy, nazval ho neschopným kokotem. Časté návštěvy Osmanské říše ho totiž udělaly lehce méně tolerantním k uklidňujícím žvástům, které jen těžko mohly nahradit potřebné (a kvalitní!) vojenské síly, s kterými na něj Rakušan rozhodně neplýtval.

Dnes byl ale odhodlán opět jednat po dobrém.

"Císař vydal zákon, díky kterému je každý národ před ním rovný," Řekl mu Roderich a předstoupil blíž k němu. Rastislav byl překvapen, jelikož se mu od něj většinou na pozdrav dostávalo jen chladného kývnutí hlavy. "Proto je v jeho největším zájmu, aby se řečené národy rozvíjely a jejich práva nebyla omezována. Jelikož tito samí národové pak budou budovat Rakouské císařství," dodal s nepatrným úsměvem. Slovák dumal nad tím, jestli jeho úsměv reflektuje i to, co se mu honí v hlavě.

"Slyšel jsem, že potřebuješ výzbroj, _Oberungarn_ ," podíval se mu upřeně do očí. Rastislav pocítil velkou nelibost nad tímhle názvem. To už by raději slyšel Felvidék, v tom alespoň nebyla část jejího jména. A Rakousko by také jistě nezabilo lézt mu trochu do zadku a říkat mu Slovensko.

"Slyšel si dobře," zadíval se na něj stejně upřeně a narovnal se.

"Dostaneš ji. Pokud budeš bojovat na naší straně."

Rasťo ho chvíli zkoumal pohledem, jako by se snažil najít nějakou skrytou léčku v jeho chování. Na Uhersko měl spadeno celá staletí a Rastislav se cítil téměř špinavě, takhle se tu s ním handrkovat o osudu jeho země.

 _Její země._

"Takže sme dohodnutí?"

Roderich k němu vztáhl ruku a Rastislav mu s ní mlčky potřásl.

* * *

 **květen 1848, Vídeň**

Pravidelné kroky se rozléhaly po podlaze celým Schönbrunnským palácem. Slunce prosvítalo vysokými okny do Václavovy tváře, až musel přimhuřovat oči. Připomnělo mu to, jak dlouho už sem nezavítal. I když hlavně by mu to měly připomínat pouta, ve kterých ho vedli.

Opět se nacházel ve slušném maléru, ale strach popravdě žádný neměl. Roderich přece věděl o Slovanském sjezdu a neudělal proti jeho osobě vůbec nic. Ani po tom, co se pak strhlo v Praze, s ním nechtěl mluvit. Takže taková nezdařená, ještě ani nezapočatá revoluce - to nic nebude. Nakonec to přece jen mělo svoje výhody, že měli mezi sebou trošku důvěrnější vztah. Úsměv mu ale zvadl, hned jak Rakousko uviděl.

"Tvoje předchozí chování je naprosto neomluvitelné," začal chladně Rakušan s rukami za zády, jako kdyby si snad sám hrál na císaře. "Zneužil jsi nejen mé dobré vůle, ale také volnosti, kterou jsem ti dal. Měl jsi kdykoliv možnost vrátit se domů, pokud jsem tě tu vyloženě nepotřeboval. Dovolil jsem těm tvým obrozencům spolky! A víš, jak ses mi odvděčil? Připravuješ revoluci!"

"Musím ti něco říct," přerušil svůj slovní výprask Václav. "Jde právě o celé to spiknutí. Víš, proč chci převrat? Víš ty vůbec, proč tohle všechno dělám?" Václav si byl poměrně jistý, že tohle vše moc dobře věděl, ale on se tu teď pouze snažil na něco poukázat. "Jediné co chci, je důstojné postavení - autonomii v rámci Rakouska! Copak toho je vážně tak moc?" Snažil se, aby doslova sršel ukřivděností a nevinností.

Roderich se na něj chviličku pochybovačně díva a ptotom namítl: "Ale to by právě chtěli všichni. Jakmile ti dám sebemenší volnost, budou jí okamžitě chtít i Maďaři." Zněl vážně jako by si s tím nevěděl rady. Václava ale jeho bezradnost spíš dopálila.

"Tak Maďaři! Kolik je prosím tě v monarchii Maďarů, kolik hmm? A kolik je nás Slovanů? Srbové, Chorvati, Poláci, Slovinci a...a Slováci!" Rozhodil rukama. "Možná kdyby ses vždycky nechoval jako úplnej kretén, tak bych žádný povstání dělat nemusel!"

"Tak to by stačilo!" Štěkl na něj přes celou místnost Roderich, jeho hlas rozléhající se po celém sále. Bylo to velmi účiné, protože se kolem okamžitě rozhostilo ticho.

"Pokud přehlédnu fakt, že tím 'nás Slovanů' myslíš také sebe, rád bych si s tebou několik věcí ujasnil. Tak za prvé," řekl a sešel k němu dolů. "Pokud si uspořádáš v Praze sjezd, což si mimochodem jen tak neuspořádáš, tak si odpusť výtržnosti s vojskem a jeho velitelem." Václav se zarazil. Najednou dostal nepříjemný pocit ohledně toho, kolik vlastně Rakousko ví. Neměl žádný jasný přehled, jak moc jeho lidí vlastně sleduje a zda-li neplánuje další razii, ve snaze ochromit jeho činnost. Už to, že odsoudil všechny iniciátory tohohle povstání, mu mělo dát varovné znamení, i když bylo chvályhodným zvykem císaře většinu trestů smrti nakonec omilostnit.

 _Díkybohu._

"A za druhé, po tom, co jsi předvedl teď, se z mého domu nehneš ani na krok, dokud nedostaneš povolení. Pokud se neumíš chovat, budu s tebou doopravdy muset zacházet jako s vězněm." Nadechl se a potom pronesl o dost tišeji: "To je všechno. Měl bys mi poděkovat, že tě nedám na pár dnů posedět si ve vězení."

Václav se otočil na patě směrem ke dveřím, kde se k němu rychle připojili stráže, kdyby se snad náhodou plánoval ztratit a v panice započal mstu na místním personálu.

"A my dva jsme spolu nadobro skončili. Doufám, že tomu dostatečně rozumíš," vrhl po něm Roderich ještě jeden z jeho povýšených pohledů, které Václav nenáviděl ze všech absolutně nejvíc.

"Vzhledem k tomu, že Maďarsko s tebou pěknou dobu taky šukat nebude, trestáš hlavně sám sebe." Otočil se, aby uviděl jak Roderichova tvář zbělala a potom nepříjemně zrudla. Snažil se očima vyhnout strážím a Václava to nějak zvráceně těšilo, že má pořád stejný strach jako tenkrát.

 _Wenzel, to není žádná legrace. V Paříži tě chytnou, pche stačí pouhé obvinění k tomu, aby tě zatkli. A čím budeš muset projít, než tě někdo z těch děr vytáhne? Jak bude tvojí vládě, když zjistí, za co tě zatkli?_

Rakušan se ale dal velmi rychle dohromady. Nadechl se a se špetkou upřímné nenávisti, kterou Václav tak dobře znal z dřívějších dob, po něm vyplivnul: "Vypadni odsud. A dělej."

* * *

 **listopad 1849, Prešpork (Bratislava)**

Rastislav seděl na posteli ve svém prešpurském bytě s pocitem zmařilosti. Samozřejmě, že Rakousko mu nedal ani polovinu toho, co slíbil. Proč taky. Byl mu dobrý k potlačení Maďarska a to bylo celé, obě dvě výpravy pod jeho velením a i ta první podporovaná jen nepřímo posloužily jeho potřebě a lidé, co při ní zemřeli nebo byli následně popraveni, ať se jdou vycpat. Možná, že Štúr měl pravdu o tom vytváření dějin, ale Rastislav si to tedy představoval úplně jinak.

Na chvíli se zaposlouchal, někdo pěkně dupal na schodech, a jak se zvuk nesl a zvyšoval na hlasitosti, došlo mu, že asi brzo bude mít návštěvu. Měl už dávno změnit bydliště, obzvlášť v těchto dobách, kdy byl sledován, ale pociťoval stále větší nechuť k tomu žít kvůli Maďarům z místa na místo jako nějaký…

Dveře otevřel sám, že je překvapí. Když ale stanul tváří tvář Erzsébet, měl chuť je honem rychle zase zabouchnout. Stála na prahu jeho dveří a s úplně vážným výrazem se ho zeptala, jestli může jít dál. Rastislav polkl s očima upřenýma na ni v jakémsi ztuhlém transu. A potom to přišlo.

"Ještě abych se musela ptát!" Odstrčila ho a Rastislav ji prázdnýma očima následoval dovnitř. Zavřel za ní dveře beze slova, přímo před nosem jejích ozbrojených přátel. Nijak neprotestovali, pravděpodobně si dobře vědomi, co Maďarsko dotáže a pokud dnes vyvstane potřeba hrát nějakou vážnější roli, bude to blokování dveří.

"Posaď se," zavelela mu a on tak opatrně udělal. Usedl na ustlanou postel naproti její židli, naprosto nepřipraven na konfrontaci, kterou celé předchozí měsíce očekával na bojišti a ne tady.

 _O čom sa tu teraz vôbec chce baviť?_

"Chceš mi něco říct?" Prskla po něm, až sebou skoro trhl.

Ticho.

"Tak máš ještě něco na srdci, Rastislave?" Její hlas zněl nebezpečně, ale bylo jasné, že na tu pravou legraci teprve čeká. On sám cítil, jak se z apatie postupně dostával do příšerného vzteku. Sevřel ruce v pěst.

"Už sme vám povedali všetko, ale nepočúvali ste," odpověděl jí s lehce zvýšeným hlasem. Měl problém se na ni podívat. Ano provinil se, samozřejmě, zradil jí a kdesi cosi, ale udělat to poprvé v životě po tolika staletích… _je to čudné._

"Jak dlouho už se angažuješ? Jak dlouho už se stýkáš s Čechem a jemu podobnými?" Vypálila na něj. Rastislav si vzpomněl na Václava a na Ludmilu. Na Srbsko, Polsko, Chorvatsko a spoustu dalších. Podíval se po Maďarsku.

"Do toho ťa nič nie je," řekl tichým, ale podivně chladným hlasem.

Šlo to rychle. Doslova vyskočila ze židle a natáhla mu facku. Rastislav nikdy ještě facku tohoto kalibru nedostal, flákla ho takovou nadlidskou silou, kterou byste někoho udeřili pěstí. A nejhorší na tom bylo, že to absolutně nečekal a v překvapení málem přepadl na postel. Rychle se narovnal, ale tomu ponížení, které díky tomu pocítil, stejně neunikl. Ucho měl horké a jediné ochlazení byl pramínek vlastní krve, který mu stékal po krku.

Podíval se na Maďarsko. Stála nad ním s příšerným, rozzuřeným výrazem a rukama sevřenýma v pěsti. S planoucíma očima a vlasy rozcuchanými od větru vypadala obzvlášť divoce, jako kdyby zrovna vytáhla meč z nějakého nebožáka a Rastislav znovu zatoužil, aby to tak doopravdy proběhlo, místo tohohle jejích hraní si na rozcházející se pár. Sjel pohledem k jejím rukám, k prstenu se zeleným smaragdem, který mu před pár sekundami roztrhl ucho.

"Viděla jsem tě tam! Viděla! A ty jsi mě hledal, co? Neustále jsi se rozhlížel kolem sebe… chtěl jsi mi ublížit, že je to tak? Kdybys mohl, tak mě tam zastřelíš, viď?" V jejím hlase byla kromě vzteku slyšet i absolutní zoufalost, jako by tomu sama nemohla uvěřit.

"Ako keby som tým niečo dokázal zmeniť," odpověděl jí mrtvolným hlasem. Oba si na malou chvíli mysleli, že to snad řekl někdo jiný, protože Rastislav málem nepoznal svůj hlas a Erzsébet po tváři přeběhl stín údivu, než se její obličej zkřivil. Slovensko to rozesmutnilo i pobavilo zároveň.

 _Mala si ma počúvať a veci nikdy nemuseli zájsť až tak ďaleko. Nechcel som s tebou bojovať. Na čo mi je víťazná eufória? Myslíš že mi robí dobre, keď vidím čo s tebou ten sráč urobil?_

"Tímhle je mezi námi definitivní konec." Řekla mu tvrdě s chladnýma očima, rty pevně sevřené.

Rastislav najednou nedokázal mlčet - měl v tu chvíli pocit, že se už namlčel dost. Řekl jí, co si myslel: "Keby si nás Slovákov brala vážne, toto by sa nikdy nestalo."

Krutý úsměv se usadil na jejích rtech, oči jako by jí znovu ožily. "Mlč, ty blázne. Žádní Slováci stejně nejsou, a jestli jsou, tak už tady stejně moc dlouho nebudou!" Vstala potom a rázným krokem přešla místnost. Dveře zaklaply a po pokoji se rozhostilo ticho.

Rastislav tupě zíral na zeď před sebou. Takhle tedy skončila jeho tisíciletá poslušnost. S určitou roztržitostí zahrabal rukou v šuplíku, a když sevřel v prstech dýmku, pocítil úlevu. Po vtažení prvního šluku do plic se zamyslrl, jestli neměl něco ještě říct, když odcházela a ne jen zaskočeně sedět na tom samém místě, jako seděl teď.

Nakonec ale sám uznal, že na tohle se snad opravdu ani nic říct nedá.


	5. Chapter 5

**1851, Horní Rakousy, Rakouské císařství**

"Panebože, co tu děláš? Tady tě nesmí nikdo vidět!" Vyhrkl Václav, když spatřil Rastislava s uzdou v ruce, jak stojí mezi dveřmi do dvora a stájemi.

"Vrelé uvítanie, braček." Odpověděl mu Rasťo s velkou dávkou sarkasmu v hlase. Václav ho okamžitě táhl za kabát do stáje, zatímco se nervózně rozhlížel kolem.

"Co tě to popadlo? Mohl jsi alespoň napsat nebo tak něco a sešli bychom se někde... třeba támhle u řeky nebo u lesa!" Ukazoval oknem ven.

"Napísať? A kto mi zaručí, že sa to k tebe dostane, keď teraz žiješ v policajnom paláci!"

"Myslíš snad, že jsem tu schválně?" Povzdychl si a dosedl na zábradlí doku.

Rastislav pohladil koně po hlavě. "Ak sa až tak veľmi bojíš, tak ja zas pôjdem," prohlásil, ale v jeho znát dotčení.

Václav ihned zvedl hlavu. "Ne, to ne. Zůstaň." Potom ji sklopil a o něco tišeji a dodal: "Měl jsi ale vážně napsat, vůbec jsem nevěděl, co s tebou je…"

Rasťo se po něm překvapeně díval, popuzenost ta tam. Nenapadlo ho, že by o nějmohl mít starost.

Václav zvedl oči a pozoroval svého bratra, který vypadal mírně zaraženě a hluboko ve vlastních myšlenkách. Vlasy mu při tom na straně padaly do očí a v čupřině na vrchu hlavy mu uvízla stará sláma.

"Projedeme se? Tady moc dlouho zůstat nemůžeme. A brzo sem někdo přijde postarat se o koně, je na to tak doba," navrhl mu Čech.

"Obzeral som si tamtých dvoch. Veľmi pekní." Ukazoval na dva bílé hřebce na konci stáje.

"Jo no, ty jsou Rodericha. Měl bys vidět Felikse, ten když tu je, tak z nich chodí po stropě," uculil se. "Taky si je vždycky půjčuje, Rakousko z toho mívá záchvaty, když je tu měsíce nevidí."

"Aj ja mám kone rád." _Ale nie viac než ona._ Rastislavova nálada se nebezpečně vydala na cestu dolů.

Václav, jako by mu snad četl myšlenky, se zeptal: "A jak je to vůbec teď s Maďarskem?"

Rastislav se nuceně usmál. "Najprv poďme, potom ti všetko poviem."

Václav ho na svém hnědákovi, kterému říkal Šemík, jak Slovensku hrdě sdělil mezi přívalem informací, které na něj během prvních pár minut jejich setkání vždycky chrlil, zavedl na stráň za statkem, na jejímž úplném vrchu se nacházel les. Pod nimi se rozprostíraly pole a úplně vzadu bylo vidět sídlo rakouského císařství v celé svojí kráse. Opravdu vypadalo nádherně, celé v bílé barvě a zlatavými rámováními oken, hotový malý Schönbrunn. Alespoň tohle si Václav myslel, i když musel podotknout, že mu v poslední době způsobovalo lehce klaustrofobický pocit. A to, že si po nocích četl při svíčce svoje knihy, které mimochodem považoval přes den za velice chytře ukryté, mu na pocitu svobody a volnosti rozhodně moc nepřidávalo. Roderich se k němu poslední doubou choval tak chladně a povýšeně, že se mu pro jistotu začal sám vyhýbat.

Sesedl z Šemíka a Rastislav ho následoval. Usadili se někde doprostřed stráně kousek od malého stromku, ke kterému přivázali koně.

"Tak kde jsme to skončili?" Vydechl si Václav a zapřel se rukami o travnatou zem. Rastislav se na něj chvilku tiše díval, než řekl:

"Vlastne som za tebou s niečim prišiel." Čech nadzvedl obočí. "Ide o nápad, akurát že… no, Štúr s tým veľmi nesúhlasí," dodal Rasťo s drobnou dávkou rozpačitosti v hlase. Václav vlastně proti Ľudovítu Štúrovi nic neměl a dokonce mu byl i sympatický - když tedy pomine tu (poměrně dlouhou) dobu, kdy mu v ublíženosti spílal za poblbnutí hlavy Slovenska ohledně jazyka. Trochu mu vadilo, že Rastislav na něm příliš závisí a neudělá sám bez něj žádný větší krok. Tohle mu víceméně taky řekl.

"Vždyť přece umíš dělat svoje vlastní rozhodnutí! Nemůžeš nechávat osud svých lidí na jednom člověku, musíš vyjednávat se všemi stranami, pokud chceš pro sebe to nejlepší," poučil ho se zdviženým prstem.

"Veď to aj robím! O to práve ide, hovoril som so Staroslovákmi vo Viedni a ja neviem, či to už vieš…," odmlčel se, jako kdyby ho něco zadržovalo ve vyslovení konce té věty. "Staroslovenčina je odteraz oficiálnym jazykom Hornej zeme - teda Slovenska."

Václav nadzvedl obočí a překvapeně otevřel ústa. "Tak ses nakonec umoudřil?" Lehce se usmál.

Rasťo ignoroval jeho "umoudřil" a trochu nejistě dodal: "Samozrejme, že ja na to nemám úplne jednoznačný názor, štúrovčina mi na jazyk sadne najlepšie, ale toto by nám naozaj mohlo pomôcť ku zlepšeniu situácie, a no… spojeniu s vami."

"Já věděl, že nakonec dáš na moje slova! Jazykově se dělit je přece hloupost, když si můžeme takhle skvěle rozumět. Kdyby se Rakousko federalizovalo, mohli bychom být jako jedna část s jediným společným jazykem!" Filozofoval Václav s nadšením, jenomže Rastislav ho pozoroval spíš se strhaným výrazem. Spojení s Českem mu tedy zas až tak přitažlivé nepřišlo a úplně by mu stačilo, kdyby se Maďarsko naučilo respektovat jeho základní práva. Navíc rozhodně nemusel poslouchat řeči o tom, jak tu někdo měl 'celou dobu pravdu'. Čech ovšem vypadal v o dost veselejší náladě, než ho prve našel, a tak se mu rozhodl říct i zbytek.

"Práve preto ma napadlo, že keby sme začali používať staroslovenčinu obaja, mohli by sme tak automaticky jeden problém vyriešiť," vysvětloval Rastislav, ale při pohledu na Václava se zarazil. Nadšení, které v něm před chvilkou viděl, z něj totiž bleskurychle opadlo.

"To je ale přece hloupost, proč bych najednou začal mluvit starou češtinou - a ještě ke všemu poslovenštěnou?" Zakroutil nechápavě hlavou. Rastislav se naněj pár sekund díval, jestli to myslí doopravdy vážně a cítil, jak to v něm nebezpečně bublá.

"A keď mám to isté urobiť ja tak to zrazu hlúposť nie je? Nehľadiac na to, že čeština by nejaké slovanské prvky potrebovala!" Snažil se, poměrně neúspěšně, skrýt svůj vztek.

"Co tím jako chceš říct!? Navíc já nejsem ten, kdo tu nemůže za boha přijít na to, jaký jazyk si z těch deseti, co mu podstrkujou, vybrat!"

"Chcem tým povedať to, že čeština má polovicu výrazov prevzatú z nemčiny. Možno ak by si ich nahradil niečim slovenským, tak by sa samotná čeština stala lepšie použiteľnou pre obe strany," nenechal se Rasťo odbýt.

Václav si ale jen zkřížil ruce na prsou a zamračeně mu sdělil: "Víš, mě se ale čeština takhle líbí a měnit jí nepotřebuju. Jak už jsem ti řekl, já nejsem ten, kdo se nedokáže během bůh ví kolika let rozhodnout, jak chce psát."

V Rastislavovi se z jeho dětinskosti vařila krev. "Tak ostatných by si menil, ale seba zmeniť nechceš? Vieš ty čo si? Si sebec, ktorý má síce hubu plnú slovanstva a pospolitosti, ale keď na to dôjde tak skutek utek. Vieš o čo si myslím, že ti ide? Ide ti možno tak o moje počeštenie a ty veľmi dobre vieš, čo by to pre mňa znamenalo!"

Když skončil, oči mu jen žhnuly vzdorem a hrozivě se mračil. Václav byl jeho výbuchem lehce vyvedený z míry - zíral na něj s otevřenou pusou. Rastislav, s napětím ve tváři a stále ještě trochu v amoku, se na něj rozzlobeně zadíval, když v tom k němu Václav pomalu vztáhl ruku a zamířil s ní k jeho tváři. Tenhle pohyb Slovensko tak vykolejil, že z něj v tu ránu spadla veškerá zlost. Místo toho se strnule díval, jak Václavova ruka minula jeho tvář a lehce se dotkla konečku jeho ucha, přes který šel od lalůčku až někam k půlce boltce dlouhý a hluboký škrábanec, který se už téměř stačil změnit v jizvu.

"Co to… co se ti to stalo, tohle… tohle si předtím neměl," řekl nakřáplým hlasem a úplně vážně se na něj díval s rukou pořád ještě na konečku jeho ucha. Rastislav stále trochu bojovně zíral do jeho hnědých očí, které byly teď nesmírně blízko a sledovaly ho až s dojemnou ustaraností.

"Nemal," promluvil bezbarvě a sklopil oči k trávě. Václav konečně stáhl ruku zpátky, i když sám se nepohnul ani o píď, oči zafixované na Slovensko.

"Ona ti to udělala? Ale vždyť jsi říkal, že během bojů jsi jí osobně ani jednou nepotkal?"

Rastislav k němu zvedl oči, prohlížeje si ho teď zas naopak on. Chvíli mlčky pozorovali jeden druhého. Slovák čekal, že Čech už-už uhne pohledem a nechá to být, ale ten mu ho oplácel stejně neochvějně, jako on jemu.

"Zistila, že stojím proti nej. Naštvala sa. Nečakala to." Vydral ze sebe jen tyhle ustřižená slova. Nechtělo se mu v žádném případě mluvit o tom, jak příšerně poníženě se tenkrát cítil, když k němu nakráčela domů a on s tím nemohl vůbec nic udělat. Jak se cítil pokaždé, když prohledávala jeho spisovatelům domy a zabavovala jejich práce.

"Nelíbí se mi, jak s tebou zachází," zamračil se a Rasťo měl chuť se hystericky smát.

 _To je každému úplne jedno, čo sa tebe nepáči, Václav._

Václav zapomněl na hádku, dokonce i zapomněl, že chtěl být naštvaný. Místo toho se na něj díval a cítil… lítost? Roderich mu dal přes hubu za tu dobu, co s ním žil tolikrát, že by to ani nepočítal, ale nikdy mu permanentně neublížil a rozhodně mu potom nezůstala jizva. Už to samo o sobě bylo vážné.

Měl chuť mu říct, že nic netrvá věčně, že monarchie padají a vznikají, ale věděl, že je to dost špatný argument. Hlavně pro někoho jako Slovensko, kdo měl za sebou tisíc let toho samého. Nevěděl si vůbec rady z toho, co teď cítil, a proto radši mlčel a díval se na obzor. Oba zpozorovali zvolna přícházející tmavé mraky, které právě zakrývaly slunce a věštily, že bude velmi brzo pršet.

"Už by som asi mal ísť," řekl Rastislav a podíval se po něm. Byl zklamaný.

 _Bola to chyba od teba niečo čakať. Aj keď v tom prípade nechápem, prečo si sa tak hrnul do povstania…_

"Rastislave já… je mi líto, že se musíme rozcházet takhle." Bylo na něm vidět, že neví, co říct.

"Aj mne. Budem si proste musieť nájsť cestu sám." Snažil se znít povzneseně.

Václav na to dokázal jen kývnout.

"Zbohom," rozloučil se Rasťo a vyskočil na koně.

"Neshledanou," odpověděl mu Václav rychle, jako by se snažil přepsat význam toho předchozího slova.

Rastislav se zastavil a potom s něčím, co vypadalo jako lehký úsměv, řekl: "Dovidenia, Václav."

 **1863, zase Horní Rakousy, Rakouské císařství**

Pokoj byl poměrně honosně zařízený s nádhernými tapetami, zdobenou skříní, postelí a psacím stolem plném počmáraných papírů a navršených krámů. Vypolstrovaná židle sotva unesla všechny Václavovy zpřeházené svršky a matrace se doslova nadouvala pod knihami nacpanými pod ní. Čech po pádu absolutismu začal být k nějakým kontrolám těžce apatický, protože ačkoliv jemu samotnému byly v případě odhalení knihy odebrány a přiděleny ty nehorší domácí práce, při častosti návštěv - která se teď rovnala nule - si hlavu nedělal.

Proto byl asi tak překvapen, když mu někdo zaklepal na dveře a po otráveném "dále", vstoupil Roderich sám. Václav dost nenápadně zasunul knihu pod polštář a potom s falešným úsměvem řekl: "Tak co sem vaše veličenstvo přivádí, k ubohému sluhovi, který tu v bídě a útrpnosti nad svícnem bdí!"

"Bdí tak možná do knih, co nemá číst," řekl Roderich, ale zněl spíš unaveně než rozzlobeně.

"Hádám, že tu kvůli něčemu jsi, já sám ti přece nestojím ani za pohled," zkřížil si Václav ruce na prsou a bojovně se po něm díval.

"Co tímhle sleduješ? To vystoupení ze sněmu? Tohle trucování tě nikam nedovede," poznamenal a přešel blíž k němu. Václav uhnul pohledem a zarputile se mračil směrem k oknu.

"Doprošoval jsem se tě. Nemysli si, že ty kecy o tom, jak se císař dá milosrdně korunovat českým králem, na mě zapůsobily. Tomu tak věřím," přisadil si. "Řekl jsem ti, že mě nebaví dělat ti sluhu a myslel jsem to vážně," dokončil vyčítavě bez toho, aby se na Rakousko podíval.

"Vážně ti tolik vadilo, že jsem si tě nevšímal," řekl Roderich a přistoupil těsně k němu. Václav okamžitě vzhlédl s varováním vepsaným v očích.

"A s tou korunovací jsem to myslel vážně," namítl Rakušan skoro dotčeně. Za znepokojeného pohledu Česka si povolil knoflíky na kabátě.

"No tak Rody, jestli jsi sem přišel jenom kvůli tomuhle, tak to klidně vstaň a jdi si za Maďarskem," otočil se k němu Václav. Roderich teď vypadal zaskočeně, v naprostém kontrastu s klidným výrazem Česka.

"Jak? Tak za prvé-" Začal ho ihned opravovat, ale Václav ho přerušil. Spojil svoje ruce na klíně a podíval se mu do očí.

"Ale vážně. Je to asi takové tajemství, jako že občas spíš se mnou. Ale měl by sis dát velký pozor, jinak si někdo od královského dvora dá dvě a dvě dohromady." Chvíli mlčel, než se nevěřícně zasmál a zavrtěl hlavou. "I když o tom trochu pochybuju. Vždyť oni si myslí, že jsi Vídeň a monarchie." Usmíval se nad tou pošetilostí. Roderich ovládal spoustu území, ale jejich představitelem tedy rozhodně nebyl.

"A ty moc dobře víš, že nejsem," ozvalo se tiše od Rakouska.

"Nejsi. Ale člověk taky nejsi a proto bych si být tebou nezahrával s Maďarskem. Ona tě jistě nemiluje-"

"A ty snad ano?!" Přerušil ho popuzeně, jak uhodil na bolavé místo.

"Ona to bude předstírat a manipulovat s tebou - už to koneckonců dělá. Já jsem k tobě upřímný. Jsem dokonce loajální! Nechci po tobě nic víc, než abys se mnou zacházel jako se sobě rovným!"

"Podle všech těch tvých posledních činností…" Roderich si myslel, že zní velice ukřivděně na někoho, kdo se ho snažil obejít, kdykoliv měl možnost a před pár lety připravoval konspiraci, ve snaze se vyrovnat Erzsébet, kterou před chvílí tak beze studu špinil. A mýlil se i v tom, jak hrozně ji miluje. Možná pro ni měl slabost, ta byla vlastně vzájemná, ale kdyby jí miloval tak by jí nikdy nedokázal dělat ty věci jako v čtyřicátém devátém.

 _Nehledě na to, jak jsem se u toho cítil._

"Už jsem ti řekl, proč to všechno dělám a nehodlám se tu ponižovat víckrát." Založil si ruce na prsou Čech.

Na tváři Rakouska to vzbudilo lehký úsměv. "No, možná jsem na tebe byl moc tvrdý. Ale věř mi, že jinak by ses nepoučil - to by se celá monarchie velmi brzo rozpadla," vysvětloval mu. "Koneckonců, jsi jedna z mých nejcennějších částí. A tvoje království mi vždycky dělá velkou radost."

"Akorát peníze ze mě taháš…," brblal Václav, ale bylo vidět, že z něj ten největší vztek stékal. Roderich až moc dobře věděl, jak na něj. Už měl ruku na jeho stehně a Čech vůbec neprotestoval, když se sunula nahoru.

"Tohle je jediná jistota mého života, nehledě na to, jak velkej průser udělám, je to jen otázka času, kdy za mnou přijdeš a…n edělej, že ne." Hlas mu trochu ochabl, vzhledem k tomu co Roderichovy prsty dělaly přes látku jeho kalhot, jinak se ale stále umíněně snažil vypadat znuděně.

"Kdyby jsi furt tak nekecal, přišel bych i častěji." Odpověděl Roderich a s určitou elegancí si stoupnul a stáhnul si kalhoty. Potom je přehodil přes Václavovy svršky na židli.

"Vážně to chceš dělat tady?" Zeptal se Václav, když se konečně očima vrátil k jeho obličeji a potom prstem ukázal doleva a doprava po místnosti. Na tváři se mu objevil pobavený úsměv, když se Roderich jen netrpělivě zamračil a přistoupil k němu. "Vzrušuje tě ten můj bordel?"

"Víc než tvoje řeči." Řekne a jednou rukou mu vjel do vlasů, ne vyloženě hrubě, ale účelně mu stlačíil hlavu dolů.

"No jo, jsem tak hrozně nesnesitelný, už jsem to párkrát slyšel," pronesl Václav, než si olíznul rty a ještě jednou se na Rakousko podíval. Uviděl jeho temně fialové oči, jak si ho hladově prohlížejí a on sám cítil, jak rychle tvrdnul. Vzal ho do pusy, po těch letech už kompletně obeznámen s tím, co má rád, připraven dostat ho, co nejrychleji do fáze, kdy z něj bude strhávat oblečení a dychtivě umlčovat jeho poznámky vlastními ústy. Tentokrát to byl ale on, kdo ho přitlačil do matrace, už kompletně bez oblečení, takže mohl prsty přejet přes každý sval na jeho štíhlém těle.

Roderich, navzdory svým obvyklým řečím, nevypadal, že by ho pohled na Václava nějak znechucoval, naopak se na něj díval přimhouřenýma očima téměř v transu a Václav se musel usmát.

Kdyby měl Rakousko jako teď před tři sta lety, bral by to jako nejlepší příležitost zabít ho. Dnes se vrhl po jeho ústech, připravený vrátit mu všechen ten potlačovaný vztek, jediným způsobem, kde mohli nakonec oba dva zvítězit.

 **1866, stále Rakousko**

Rastislav nejdřív nevěděl, jestli místo a datum setkání domluvené před válkou stále platí. Zvláště teď, kdy byly válečné události ještě tak čerstvé. Usadil se opatrně pod stromem, kde spolu seděli minule. Čekal na něj dobrou hodinu a půl, ležící v trávě a s očima upřeníma na zataženou oblohu. Myslel na to, že se vlastně pořádně neviděli skoro čtrnáct let. I na jejich poměry to bylo dost, obzvlášť když to k sobě neměli vůbec daleko. Ovšem žít pod Bachovým absolutismem také nebylo zrovna nejpříznivější pozadí pro setkání hledaných osob. Rasťo věděl, že ho sledují, a i když ztratit se jim nebylo vůbec nic těžkého, stále například věděli, kde bydlí a hlavně co je zač. Všichni se v té době báli něco podniknout a komukoliv, kdo se nějak protirakousky politicky angažoval, hrozilo vězení, jestli už ne rovnou šibenice.

Vedle něj ležely zabalené Václavovy knihy. Posílal mu je spolu s korespondencí po Feliksovi, který tradičně cestoval mezi Ruskem, Rakouskem a Pruskem s čistou hlavou ohledně zákazů a plnýma rukama vlasteneckých materiálů. Rasťo nevěděl, jestli je tak statečný nebo 'úplný blbec', jak o něm vyjadřoval Václav v dopisech, které si posledních pár let vyměňovali. Ve většině případů ale vždycky došly, za což byl Polsku nesmírně vděčný. Čech byl stejně výřečný na papíře jako ve skutečnosti, zachovávající si svůj příznačný optimismus ( _alespoň pero nám nevzali_ ) a zdravý odstup k událostem ( _škoda že nesebrala uherské občanství taky tobě, mohl bys to považovat jako takovou slovenskou deklaraci nezávislosti_ ). Skoro se mu začalo stýskat, jejich rozpory na papíře ztrácely na dramatičnosti a většinou skočily v nějakém vtipu.

 _Divil som sa, že tu nie je ani jedna zmienka alebo "dobře míněná rada" o mojom jazyku. Vravím: že by ma zabudol pokarhať? Nemožné! Alebo že by si nevšimol akou slovenčinou je to písané? Prosím pomôž mi vyriešiť túto záhadu, ktorá mi nedáva v noci spať._

 _Jsem rád, že už tvoje myšlenky provázím i v noci. Je to pro mě velká čest a jsem polichocen. Opravdu jsem si toho nevšiml. Oproti Polsku píšeš úplně krasopisně, což mě vede k podezření, že jsi v dětství prožil pár perných let za školní lavicí… Nechci se přes listy hádat, ale co se týče líbivosti, není to tak, že by se mi nelíbila. Jen...jen!_

Z rozjímání ho probudily těžkopádné kroky. Vzhlédl k úpatí kopce a uviděl tam Václava, vyšňořeného v uniformě, která byla lehce zašpiněná od cesty. Čepici si Čech tisknul k břichu, jako kdyby v tom místě byl nějak těžce zraněný, což Rastislava donutilo rychle vstát.

"Stalo sa ti niečo?" Položil mu jednu ruku na záda a druhou na rameno. Václav měl oči pevně stisknuté k sobě a hlasitě oddechoval.

"Jen si tu sednu, kousek - vydrž," řekl spíš sobě než Slovensku a s jeho přidržováním si dřepl do trávy. Jakmile jeho hlava spočinula na zemi, zavřel oči a zhluboka vydechl.

"Nemal si sem takto chodiť," okomentoval Rasťo jeho stav a začal mu rozepínat bundu a košili, aby se podíval, za co se tak drží. Václav se při jeho pohybu nadzvedl a chytil ho za ruku, aby mu v tom zabránil.

"To je dobrý - nejsem zraněný, jen se mi kurva špatně dejchá," zaskuhral vyčerpaně a opět klesl na zem.

"Práve preto ti to rozopínam," odpověděl mu Slovák neúprosně a šikovnými prsty mu rozepl poslední knoflíčky. Václav si rozepjatou košili přetáhl přes prsa, jako kdyby se snad před ním styděl. Rastislav si o něm myslel, že tentokrát se chová on jako "úplný blbec", ale nakonec ho nechal, protože košile nebyla potřísněná krví a za tu malou chvíli, co viděl jeho hruď, si žádného zranění nevšiml. Byl ale stejně nějaký rudý a tak mu přiložil ruku na čelo, jestli nemá teplotu.

"Horúčku nemáš," poznamenal se svraštělým obočím. "Čo sa ti stalo? Nehovor mi, že ťa takto dojebal Beilschmidt?" Jeho hlas jen nabíral na naléhavosti, protože Václav vedle něj netečně ležel s prázdnýma očima upřenýma na oblohu nad sebou.

"To jsi tak sprostý, protože se o mě bojíš?" Zachechtal se slabě. Rastislav protočil oči.

"Čo by sme si všetci počali, keby si _ty_ umrel. Veď na tebe závisia všetky naše životy."

"Takhle mě přivítáš po čtrnácti letech! Jsem dojatý bratříčku. Taky si mi chyběl. Co knížky, četl si? Uh-um...," Václav vypadal, že nemůže popadnout dech, jak se mezi slovy kašlem zakuckával. "U-umíš... to vůbec?"

"Teda ja by som ti takú strelil, keby si mi tu neumieral," sdělil mu Rasťo a dloubl ho do ramene. Václav se usmíval a bylo na něm vidět, že vlastní humor jeho zdravotní stav lehce vylepšil.

"Prečítal som a vraciam späť. Ako si na tom so svojimi?"

"Jsem někde na začátku toho Jánošíka."

Rastislav se jenom usmál. Nechtělo se mu nic o tom říkat, dokud to nedočte.

"Jinak gratuluji ti k založení Matice!" Napřáhl Václav ruku do vzduchu a Rasťo si s ním se smíchem potřásl.

"Ďakujem! Len škoda, že Štúr sa toho nedožil."

"Nešťastná smrt," poznamenal Václav.

"Už je to nejaká doba." Slovensku to tak ale vůbec nepřišlo. Stále si ještě pamatoval Štúrův pohřeb i slova jeho přátel. Po chvíli ticha Václav promluvil.

"Víš, asi si budeš myslet, že jsem blázen, ale…," začal Václav a z hlasu se mu rychle začal vytrácet veselý tón. „Někoho jsem včera u Sadové viděl. Jestli se mi to nezdálo," dodal s vážnýma očima a lehce nevyvedeným úsměvem.

Rastislav přikývl ve znamení, že ho pozorně poslouchá.

"Viděl si někdy Svatou říši římskou?" Zeptal se ho.

Jeho přítel vedle něj pár sekund tiše seděl, než řekl: "Niekoľkokrát. V Prešporku."

Václav najednou vypadal zvláštně, jako by váhal, jestli mu má říct, co si doopravdy myslí. Nakonec se ale přemohl a opatrně začal.

"Víš, asi na malou chvilku se mi zdálo, že jsem tam někoho podobného zahlédl, no. Ale je možné, že už mám prostě takový instinkt dívat se po něm po tom, co jsem s ním v minulosti tak často bojoval. Ale prostě jsem uviděl někoho hodně podobného a málem jsem kvůli tomu jednu schytal," dokončil s lehkým smíchem.

Rastislav ho poslouchal se zaujetím. Představoval si mladšího Václava, jak bojuje s někým, koho by měl bezmezně poslouchat. Vzepřít se něčemu většímu než on sám. Rasťo se ušklíbl, když mu došlo, že se jeho bratříčkovi přeci jen konečně podařilo udělat na něj dojem.

"Mne sa tiež občas stáva, že vidím niekoho kto je trochu lepší vojak a hneď čakám, že je to jeden z nás," utěšil ho. Najednou ho něco napadlo. "Nemohli to byť niektoré nemecké kniežatstvá? Ja ich osobne veľmi nepoznám, ale…"

Václav chápal, co tím myslí. "No, to nevím. Bavorsko je kus chlapa, to nemohl být on a Sasko má delší vlasy - jestli se teda neostříhal, ale to pochybuju. Nejspíš jsem jenom paranoidní. Párkrát jsem za sebou viděl taky svatého Václava a věř mi, že ten tam ve skutečnosti určitě nebyl." Pronesl se smíchem.

"Však ja dobre viem, že nie som jediný kto to občas preženie s pitím," zazubil se Rasťo.

Václav se znovu zasmál. "No vidíš, kam mířím. Asi se tím jenom snažím zapomenout na to, jak mi Gilbert dal přes prdel."

"Nie je tvoja chyba, že Erzsébet neprišla. Pár rôt dokonca bojovalo s Prusmi," sdělil mu Rasťo.

"Já to slyšel. Nehoráznost." Řekl a najednou se zarazil, tvář bílou. Potom se otočil na bok, právě včas aby se stihl vyzvracet do trávy a ne na svoji bílou uniformu.

"Ale ne, kurva, to je snad...," zasténal Václav a zavřel znovu oči.

Rasťo se podíval na tu spoušť vedle něj. Cholera. Bylo to takových padesát let, co si tím naposledy prošel a proto věděl, že to není nic příjemného.

"No tak, Václav, pomôžem ti domov. Tu aj tak nemôžeš byť," řekl a začal ho pomalu zvedat.

"Ne to je dobrý, já vstanu sám a..." To už byl ale Slovenskem vytáhnut na nohy.

"Zvládneš takto so mnou ísť?" Zeptal se Rasťo pochybovačně, když viděl, jak se mu podlamují nohy. Překvapilo ho, že sem vůbec došel. Nemluvě o tom, že si asi od té doby, co se vrátil, ani neodpočinul, když měl na sobě stále ještě uniformu.

"To víš, že jo, to bude dobrý, támhle od zdi už půjdu sám," zakymácel se směrem k domu.

Rastislav s ním pomalu šel, než se ho opatrně zeptal: "Ak chceš, tak ťa odnesiem."

Václav se mu podíval do očí, než se upřímně rozesmál. V půlce smíchu ale ztuhl a chytl se za břicho, tvář zkroucenou bolestí. "No ja ťa chápem. Si strašne silný a statočný a bohvie ešte čo, ale teraz vyzeráš, ako by si mi tu mal skolabovať." Přetáhl si Václavovu ruku přes záda kolem krku a pevně ho přitáhl k sobě.

Nakonec ho po intenzivním přemlouvání dopravil do stájovny, kde už si ho převzal mladík, kterého on sám dobře znal jako Slovinsko. Pozdravili se spolu, zatímco Janez zažertoval, jestli ho takhle zřídil on sám. Podle všeho byli on a Václav poměrně dobří přátelé.

Když uviděl, jak oba zašli do toho obrovského domu, plném prázdných i obydlených pokojů, napadlo ho, jaké by to asi bylo bydlet v něčem takovém. Jistě, měli tu jakýsi přepych, ale nakonec to stejně byla jenom zlatá klec. Rastislav tušil, že Česko i Slovinsko to oba ví.

* * *

 **1867, Vídeň, Rakousko-Uhersko**

Roderich se díval na Česko který stál před ním a křečovitě svíral pěsti. Strategicky poodstoupil od okna.

"Já...," vydral ze sebe Václav. "Já tomu kurva nemůžu uvěřit, cos teď udělal-"

"Nebylo to jenom moje rozhodnutí. Ministr-"

"Doprošuju se tě, jako nějakej ubožák! Slibuju ti loajálnost! Řeknu ti, že mi záleží na chodu týhle opičárny a -"

"Okamžitě se uklidni," pronesl chladně Roderich a usadil se do křesla, kde si dal unaveně ruku přes čelo. Moc dobře věděl, že Česko nebude jen mlčky přihlížet, když udělá z Rakouska dualistickou monarchii. Tedy, rozhodně věděl, že nebude přihlížet, když udělá tou druhou částí Erzsébet a ne jeho.

"Nezradil jsem tě, ani na chvilku jsem nezauvažoval, že bych nějak reagoval na ty sladké řečičky Pruska o tom, jak mi dá svobodu a pomůže mi v boji proti tobě. Nejsem idiot a znám jeho úmysly. Ale co udělala tvoje životní láska, smím-li se zeptat?" Jeho hlas byl hořký zlostí a díval se po Rakousku se znechucením v očích.

Od Rodericha se na to nedozvěděl absolutně nic, ale to nervózní přejetí prstů po lemu Rakušanova kabátu Čech zaregistroval.

"No ano, jeden pluk se dokonce k Prusům přidal a mě by vůbec nepřekvapilo, kdyby tam byla i Héderváry." Václav to nevěděl, ale pohled, který mu Roderich věnoval, mluvil za vše.

"A teď mi řekni, pověz mi jediný pádný důvod pro tvoje činy, jediný důvod, proč jsi nedal tyhle práva nejsilnějšímu a ekonomicky nejstabilnějšímu království," zvedl k němu oči a pozoroval ho. Roderichovi přišlo, že na chvilku v nich uviděl čisté zoufalství, když ale začal mluvit, vrátil se do Čechovy tváře opět vztek.

"Ty moc dobře víš důvod, Wenzel. Poslední roky jsi byl jako utržený ze řetězu a jestli hledáš důvody, tak se vrať zpátky k tomu tvému Slovanskému sjezdu."

"Ona udělala mnohem horší věci! Její revoluce trvala téměř rok! Moje akce jsou oproti ní-" Václav se zarazil a začal se příšerně šklebit. "Aha, jsem to ale naiva. Je mi to už jasné - vždyť jsem i leccos slyšel," dal si ruce do kapes a začal přecházet po místnosti. "Slovan, že je to tak?" Usmál se falešně na Rakousko. "Nebyl to vždycky můj problém? Vždycky, když jsem se dostal někam výš, museli jste mě skopnout zpátky, protože jsem neseděl do vaší velkoněmecké představy o ovládání Evropy?"

"Upozorňuji tě, že tohle je jen tvůj komplex, který ty mimochodem když už nic, tak jenom podporuješ." Roderich vstal. "A pokud si vzpomínám, tak na Frankfurtský sněm, kam jsi byl pozván jako všechny ostatní německé státy, jste s Palackým sesmolili jakýsi paskvil o tom, jak se nechceš ničeho německého účastnit a opěvoval jsi jim tam svou slovanskost v několika odstavcích. Divíš se, že německy mluvící část monarchie se potom děsí dne, kdy ti dám nějaké vyšší postavení?!" Jeho hlas dunil po místnosti a Václav ho s nakrčeným obočím a zuřivostí v očích. "Navíc moc dobře vím, jak jste ty a tvoji vypečení bratříčci propojení." Znechuceně se ušklíbl. "Jen abys věděl, co si myslím o tvojí falešné loajálnosti. To je hlavní důvod, proč jsem dal přednost Maďarsku a ne tobě!"

"Chceš mít jenom slovanskou část monarchie pod kontrolou," pronese Václav mrtvolně.

"To jsi řekl ty," dodal Roderich, při čemž se otočil a vydal se ke dveřím.

"Budeš toho jednou litovat!" Zařval za ním Václav a on se zastavil. "Já…," Václav se nadechl a ztěžka polkl. "Byl jsem i před Rakouskem. A budu i po něm." Jeho ho hlas plný výhružných příslibů se propadl do větší hloubky a vzduch mezi nimi by se dal v tu chvíli krájet.

Rakušan se zastavil s rukou na dveřích a rychle se po něm ohlédl. "Za tyhle slova bych tě měl dát pověsit," vyprskl a třískl za sebou dveřmi takovou silou, že se snad zachvěl celý dům. I Václav se na něj teď díval s otevřenou pusou, vražedná atmosféra ta tam.

Uvnitř ale cítil hřejivé zadostiučinění. Teď už věděl, že bude potřeba začít hrát tuhle hru úplně jinak.


	6. Chapter 6

**16\. května 1868, Praha**

Stáli v hloučku nad jámou kousek od nábřeží, kde se právě za velké slávy pokládal základní kámen pro Národní divadlo.

"Je to úžasný, co? Konečně mít vlastní..." Václav to vše spokojeně pozoroval s nezvykle širokým úsměvem na tváři. Rasťo se také usmíval, i když se nemohl ubránit myšlenkám na to, že u něj doma se nedalo díky současné situaci o stavbě takového divadla ani uvažovat.

"Som zvedavý, ako to bude vyzerať hotové. Teda pokiaľ ma potom na niečo pozveš," dodal žertovně, protože přesně věděl, jak se na to bude jeho přítel tvářit.

Václav na něj dle očekávání vyprskl: "Samozřejmě, že tě pozvu! Ty budeš první, koho pozvu! Panebože, _Slovensko, co ty si o mně myslíš, že bych svého nejlepšího přítele nepozval! Takové rouhání nad naším slovanským bratrstvím - měl by ses stydět!" Zakoulel dramaticky očima._

Rastislav se musel smát. Samozřejmě věděl, že Čech by si nikdy nenechal ujít příležitost předvést se. Ovšem poznámku o nejlepším příteli také nepřeslechl a jakkoliv mohla být zabalená v těch blbostech, co občas vypouštěl z pusy, zahřálo ho to u srdce víc, než by si dokázal přiznat. Nechal se pak Českem vzít kolem ramen a dovést davy lidí k Moravě, která už na ně z dálky mávala.

"A ako sa vám darí?" Řekl Rasťo, když se s ní srdečně přivítal.

"Dneska nádherně, ale jinak to nestojí za nic. Vždyť to víš, jak s námi Rakousko vyběhlo." Ludmila se zatvářila znechuceně.

Jak by taky nevěděl, říkal si Rasťo. Václav se mu první minuty jejich setkání doslova snažil vymluvit díru do hlavy. Jaká nehoráznost prý to byla, podlá zrada na někom, komu bylo toto postavení slíbeno a kdo si ho také po právu zasloužil. Některé ty jeho obraty už uměl nazpaměť.

"Však si tiež dokážete predstaviť, čo rozdelenie monarchie znamená pre mňa," podíval se Rasťo po svých přátelích, kteří opravdu nevypadali, že by si to představit dokázali.

"No, stále jsme spolu ve stejné říši, takže spolupráce by tím neměla být nijak ohrožena," usmál se Václav a Slovák v tu chvíli věděl, že jim to doopravdy nedochází.

"Neviem ako by som vám to zjednodušene vysvetlil, ale ona si teraz môže vytvárať vlastné zákony. A z mojej poslednej konverzácie s ňou bola touto myšlienkou tak nadšená, až sa mi z toho robilo zle."

Oba dva se na něj teď dívali, Morava s nakrčeným obočím a sešpulenou pusou, zatímco Čech si třel nervózně bradu.

"Tak třeba to ještě nebude tak zlé," poplácal ho po rameni, ale Ludmila mlčela a dívala se do země, uvědomující si vážnost situace více než jeho český přítel. Přes všeobecné veselí ale brzo téma Maďarska nechali brzy za sebou.

Večer v hospodě se ovšem Václav opět dostal do defenzivní nálady, hrozící různými katastrofami na účet Rakouska, dušující se, že první věc, co potom hodlá udělat, bude slavnostní osvobození Slovenska. Většina z toho byly ale jen takové přiopilé řeči. Rastislav silně pochyboval, že Václav sám by si v tomhle momentě dokázal představit rozpad Rakouska. I přes veškerou nechuť k tomu muži stále trávil dobrou část měsíce hrající si na Roderichova sluhu.

Řeč pak padla na jejich pouť do Ruska ani ne před rokem. Setkání s jejich nejmladším bratrem jim celkem pozvedlo náladu, ale bylo velkou otázkou, jak moc jim chtěl Rus pomoct. Rastislav do Ivana dával velké naděje a tvářil se docela tajemně kolem toho, odkud Rusko tak dobře znal.

"Spoznali sme sa dávno… v oveľa horších časoch." Prohlásil a hned se začal věnovat něčemu jinému, jako by to chtěl zamluvit.

Václav ho v příjemné náladě poslouchal, najednou omámený alkoholem natolik, aby se jenom usmíval. Morava se někam vzdálila v doprovodu statného, světlovlasého muže, který byl Václavem představen jako Slezsko a v podstatě vyvrátil všechny pochyby Slovenska o tom, že by Václav a Ludmila spolu něco měli. Čech je sledoval odcházet s lehkou nevraživostí, ale hned jak se za nimi zavřely dveře, jeho tvář se jako lusknutím vrátila do normálu.

Dle nově zaběhlé tradice se spolu opět dostali do rozporu, přátelsky naladěného ale i tak podrytého jakousi existenciální rozepří Česka a velkou nevolí od Slovenska.

"A čemu ty říkáš probuzení, já vlastně nazývám obrozením, tedy znovuzrozením!"

I přes těch pár sklenek si byl Rastislav celkem jistý, že to taky nazývá obrozením, ale nechal Václava zaníceně pokračovat dál.

"Pravdou je, že nemůžeme vrátit minulost. Jen pokoušet se o to je svým způsobem pošetilé a ti, kdo hledají inspiraci v říších minulých, jsou předurčeni k zaniknutí."

Rasťo nechápal, kam tím míří. Pošetilé hledání inspirace v říších minulých? To tedy sedělo od Čecha, který se mu v dopisech, dle Rastislava jistě velmi samolibě, podepisoval zkratkou Zemí koruny české. Co to vlastně byly za žvásty? Samozřejmě, že se ohlížel za vlastní historií, neudělat ty samé chyby jako předtím, v jeho případě zabránit vpádu Maďarů. Ano, tuhle chybu hodlal neopakovat, hned jak se mu podaří je prvně přesvědčit, aby odešli. Zatvářil se těžce znechuceně.

"… ale já už nikdy nebudu tím, čím jsem dřív býval. Všechna moje předešlá sláva, ta již patří k úplně jinému člověku. A věř mi, že ten by dnes měl hodně velké problémy na mně dlouze spočinout očima." Těžce zvedl sklenku a pořádně si přihnul, jak mu po dlouhém monologu vyschlo.

Ačkoliv Rastislav byl těžce skeptický k té 'předešlé slávě', jeho slova ho zaskočila. Nebyl ten typ, který by upadal do takových negativních myšlenek vůči vlastní osobě, vždy ochotný předvést mu všechna svoje četná pozitiva až do vyčerpávajících detailů. Václav hranici mezi touhou udělat na něj dojem a tlacháním o vlastní osobě často ne dlouze překročil, ale převálcoval s armádou husarů.

"Čo je na tom zlé, vrátiť sa tam, kde sme spravili chybu a urobiť to inak. Prečo by si sa práve ty nemal vrátiť?"

Václav div nevyskočil ze židle. "Protože stojíme před něčím novým! Něčím… lepším! Už zanedlouho nebude jeden člověk rozhodovat o našem osudu, copak to nevidíš? Konec bylo klanění se pánům, Rasťo!"

Rastislav by se sklenicí napůl k ústům, ale po Václavových slovech jí břinkl zpátky o stůl.

"No áno!" Usmál se, potěšen tím, že Čech, ač pravděpodobně jen na chvíli, konečně změnil názor na svůj pobyt pod Roderichovou nadvládou. "Koniec toho!" Zašeptal. "Preč so všetkou vrchnosťou - prečo sa ich proste nezbavíme a nenecháme vôľu ľudu samotného vládnuť cisárovými ústami. A ty… ty si oveľa lepší… zaslúžiš si viac než ti on dáva… ver, že máš na viac." Rastislav s mírnou dávkou studu zjistil, že mu chlast plete slova na jazyku. _Než ho slepě následovat._ To chtěl říct.

Václavova tvář ale zračila upřímné potěšení. Jednou rukou se uchopil jeho ramene a zašeptal mu do ucha: "Takhle si mi moc líbíš - jako revolucionář. Ale ztišme to, nevím, jestli bych teď zvládl utíkat, jako tenkrát." Odtáhl se. Až teď si Rasťo všiml jeho ospalých očí, sám pravděpodobně taky vypadal trochu podnapile. "A vážím si těch lichotivých slov, to si nemysli. Moc dobře vím, že jimi nadarmo neplýtváš." Zněl téměř potutelně a Rastislava se to dotklo - jako kdyby mu nikdy nic nepochválil. Václav mu ale nedal prostor k protestům, zvedl se a šel jim pro další piva, pravděpodobně ochromen myšlenkou, že by na ně musel pár minut čekat.

Rasťo se po jeho návratu stával stále mluvnější a mluvnější. Za těch pár let po revoluci se Václavovi po něm stýskalo, jeho spílání na účet monarchie mělo svoje osobité kouzlo, jak se před pár minutami znovu přesvědčil, a po tom, co společně bojovali a prolili krev, konečně opustili všechny ty otravné zdvořilostní fráze. Jedinou výjimkou snad byla Morava, která se smála a předstírala červenání, když jí líbal ruku, i když se dušovala, jak tohle přece nemusí. Rastislav to na ní pravděpodobně poznal, a hodlal s ní tu hru hrát, dokud to šlo.

Část hostů právě opustila hospodu, takže dovnitř zavanul čerstvý vzduch a dalo se tam znovu trochu normálně dýchat. Rastislav zaduněl několikrát sklenicemi o stůl směrem k hostinskému po tom, co je už pár minut ignoroval ve prospěch skupinky studentů u pultu. Václav si povzdychl a zadíval se do Rastislavovy rozhalenky, kde se houpal drobný starobylý krucifix. On svůj dávno ztratil, kříž, který jim Morava dala, když přijali křesťanství. Nebo si alespoň myslel, že je to on, ale nechtěl Slovensko přerušovat v řeči, i když ho zrovna úplně neposlouchal, jen tak napůl klouzal po tónu jeho hlasu, vnímající každé třetí slovo, ale stále schopný udržet myšlenku. Napadlo ho, jak příznačné to vlastně bylo, že Rastislavovi zůstal a jemu ne. Zahnal ten pocit zuřivosti, když se mu v hlavě vrátila, jak půlku jeho tváře zakrývala Rajchova noha, když mu odtrhl řetízek a zahodil ho někam do rozryté země.

 _"Špinavým kacířům jako ty něco takového nepatří…."_

Sjel pohledem po Rastislavově košili dolů až k tmavým kalhotám, které byly sváteční a lehce obepínaly jeho stehna. Václavovi trvalo notnou chvíli, než si uvědomil, že mu dost nevybíravě zírá na rozkrok.

 _Pravý čas přestat chlastat._

Byl tím trochu vyveden z míry a ruka, kterou ho Rasťo najednou objal kolem ramen, jak se natahoval pro další rundu, mu způsobila příšernou horkost po těle. Téměř hystericky si začal v hlavě opakovat jak je opilý, i když toho rozhodně nevypil tolik, aby mohl svoje chování svést na alkohol.

Zavřel na pár vteřin oči. Automaticky si představil, jak se k němu nahne a ochutná odhalenou kůži. Vzal by ten jeho řetízek mezi prsty a zatahal by za něj, jako kdyby tím chtěl vyburcovat všechno, co v sobě celá staletí potlačoval…

Tak tohle bylo trochu moc i na něj. Odtáhl se od Rastislava, aniž by to Slovák zaregistroval a ucucl si velmi střídmě ze sklenice. Čech měl pocit, že jedinou věc, kterou Rastislav staletí potlačoval, byla výřečnost - už mluvil v kuse skoro půl hodiny a sám tím začínal vypadat unavený. Nejvyšší čas se přesunout někam jinam, nadýchat se čerstvého vzduchu…

* * *

 **o pár týdnů později v jednom pochybném pražském podniku**

Karolína seděla v křesílku naproti němu, v jedné ruce sklenici a v druhé stále ještě lžíci, zamrzlé díky jeho vyprávění ve vzduchu.

"No počkej, to není poprvé, co děláš oči na někoho s ptá-"

"Ale no tak!" Zamračil se, i když měli salónek skoro pro sebe. Karolína dokázala mluvit jako slovník pražské smetánky a potom ve vteřině přehodit do pepanského dialektu hodnej, dobrej, tááák. Roky zpátky ji za to Čech hodně obdivoval, neschopný mluvit plynule česky, ani kdyby se na místě přerazil, zvyklý používat ve vyšší společnosti němčinu.

 _Nejlepší čas zajít dát na hrob Jungmannovi kytku._

"Já jen, že se mi obvykle o svých kompletně legálních a stoprocentně výjimečných touhách, nerad zmiňuješ. Tak se divim, co to." Usrknula zelenou tekutinu ze lžíce a zavře oči. Václav začínal mít podezření, že jí zelená víla v posledních letech chutnala až moc, ale místo toho se věnoval svému dilema.

"Není to správné, myslet na něj takhle. Jako od jeho staršího bratra se ode mě očekává, že ho budu morálně podporovat a ne…" _Se ho snažit přeříznout._ To si ale ještě nebyl ochotný nahlas přiznat a už vůbec nechtěl Karolíně dávat další důvody dělat si z něj srandu. Vyslechl si už dost urážek na svoji ctnost od Polska, když se k němu doneslo, jak tráví noci v rakouské posteli. Obzvlášť to sedlo od Felikse, který přišel o panictví o století dřív než jeho starší bratr a to navíc s kompletně mužskou Litvou, v té době ještě mimochodem sprostým pohanem.

Dal si hlavu do dlaní. S tím rozdáváním bratrství už tedy tak trochu zklamal s Feliksem. U Polska to bylo něco jiného, a i když jeho stud se mohl zdát trošku iracionální, protože jejich příbuzenské vztahy nebyly na stejné bázi jako ty lidské, svědomí ho hlodalo spíš kvůli slibu, který si tenkrát dal a opakovaně porušil.

Prostě by nerad jejich přátelství pošpinil. Jeho úmysly byly čisté, ty nejčistší a on ho minule vůbec nechtěl do té trávy povalit a říct mu, že zná mnohem lepší způsoby, jak si vyměňovat názory.

 _Bratrství nebratrství - copak muž nemůže být druhému muži bratrem? Ne krví, ale citem?_

Co se dalo dělat, společnost byla už prostě taková a Václav se tu teď rozhodně nechtěl dostávat do hloubky toho, co si o tom všem sám myslel. Dřímal v sobě ale přesvědčení, že kdyby Slovensko bylo ženského pohlaví, zapojil by ihned svůj neodolatelný český šarm a jejich schůzky by už dávno nebyly jenom o povídání.

Vybavil si zároveň svoje vlastní nelehké začátky s Rakouskem. Ten existenciální problémy ohledně vztahu katolické víry a sodomie jistě dávno překonal, podle toho s kolika lidmi se už vyspal, zamračil se Václav. Skrytě ale stejně doufal, že Slovensko stáhne na temnou stezku pokrytectví, a cítil se u takových myšlenek obzvlášť podle a zlomyslně (a dobře).

"On je navíc takový nezkažený." Řekl rychle, aby přerušil proud svých společensky nekorektních myšlenek. Karolína stále ještě vypadala, že vstřebává účinky alkoholu. Konečně mu podala láhev a on jí pomalu otočil směrem dolů, lžičku s cukrem už dávno připravenou.

"Myslíš? Mně se zdál zkažený úplně normálně." Podívala se na něj s novým úsměvem. "Co ty víš, co doposud dělal."

"Na tom něco je." Vydechl Václav těžce, cítící žár nejdřív v hrdle a potom v žaludku. Najednou měl pocit, že je v kývající se lodní kajutě, která ještě ke všemu vevnitř hoří.

"Ale to mu stále nezabraňuje v tom, aby ti dal přes hubu." Upozornila ho Karolína a pozorovala ho s určitým pobavením, když zamžikal.

"Jo to je pravda," přitakal. I když Václav věřil, že jsou již natolik dobří přátelé, aby se přes to přenesl a postupem času mu odpustil. Jenomže to by třeba taky mohly přestat ty jejich vzájemné návštěvy. Něco, o co za žádnou cenu nechtěl přijít. Vždycky se na něj tak těšil... Často hlavně proto, že se rozcházeli ne vyloženě ve zlém, ale rozhádaní nebo naopak v takových pochmurných náladách, že měl Václav vůbec strach, aby se mu příště ukázal.

Rastislav se ale vždycky ukázal.

"Je to dobrý kamarád," rozhodl se Václav po pár hodinách přiopilého klábosení a podíval se po Karolíně se skelnýma očima.

Místo Prahy se na něj zpoza sklenky usmálo Slovensko a Václav mu ten úsměv oplatil se známým pocitem v žaludku. Až když mu Rasťo seděl na klíně, jemné ruce kolem jeho krku, necharakteristicky lehký jako pírko, věděl, že tohle prohrál.

* * *

 **Horní Rakousy, 1870**

Hosti jako takoví přicházeli do domu Rakouska každou chvíli. Politici, přátelské návštěvy, vyjednávači. Ve většině případů národy Předlitavska, navracejíce se ke svým každodenním povinnostem, ze kterých byli vytrženi životně nutnou návštěvou domova. Dovolenou se to ale dalo nazvat jen těžko, protože většina z nich, znechucená pobýváním v tomhle domě, ihned vyhledávala tajné spolky, povstalce a univerzity. Když jste s věcmi nemohli hnout, mohli jste alespoň trochu ovlivnit svoje lidi, abyste s tím za pár let pohnout dokázali. To si myslel i Václav.

Nakonec to vypadalo, že se vše obrací k lepšímu. Císař znovu vyjádřil ochotu nechat se korunovat českým králem. Václav tyhle zprávy poslouchal s nedůvěrou ve tváři, ale přeci jen se mu v srdci usadila špetka naděje a i když mu byla stále předhazována jeho pouť na Rus, Roderich s největší pravděpodobností nemusel mít strach. Ivan sice něco slíbil, ale podle Václavova to nevypadalo, že by měl v plánu cokoliv v nejbližší době udělat. Navíc stále myslel na Felikse, který když uslyšel něco o spojení s Ruskem, tak mu nadával do bezbožných imbecilů a demonstrativně odcházel z místnosti.

 _Jenže to je Polsko… a naštěstí my na jeho úsudky zvysoka kašlem._

Nesl si housličky pod paží a vkradl se do salónku. Roderich tam na něj už čekal ve strnulé póze u piana, láskyplně hladící jeho klávesy. Přestal s tím, když Česko uviděl.

"Dáš si kávu?" Zeptal se ho tím nejzdvořilejším tónem a ukázal prstem na stolek. Václav se podíval na předem připravený dýchánek, zatímco Roderich vstal a sedl si do křesla, zjevně už natěšený. Václav položil housle na piano a otráveně ho následoval. Po sto letech si spolu šli zahrát a on ho tu bude cpát sušenkami...

 _A hele, štrúdl.._

No, tak trochu si vezme - jako důkaz dobré vůle. Roderich si přehodil nohu přes nohu a puntičkářsky narovnal podšálek na stolku, než si z něj opatrně usrkl. Václav drobil štrúdlem.

"Zrovna očekávám návštěvu. Tak nevím, jestli budeme mít čas něco zkoušet," pronesl Rakušan a zadíval se směrem k oknu.

"Takže se z toho chceš vykroutit? Skvělé!" Václav se mračil. Byl naštvaný a nechápal k čemu tahle celá komedie byla. Rakousko ale nedbal jeho napruzenému výrazu a mluvil rozjímavým tónem dál.

"Dozvěděl jsem se, že Německý spolek má nového zástupce."

Jeho společník nakrčil obočí. "A to znamená jako co?"

"To znamená nový přírůstek do rodiny," odpověděl mu stroze.

Václav vykulil oči. "Jo ták… no teda… to musí být pěknej prcek." Dítě mezi nimi Václav neviděl ani nepamatoval.

"Bylo mi řečeno, že právě naopak. A že Prusko si hraje na jeho bratra nebo jak bys to ty nazval." Ke konci věty se do jeho hlasu vetřela známka hořkosti. Nebylo to asi jen tak, nechat Prusko vychovávat někoho svého. Ani jeden z nich si ho nedokázal představit v roli otce, bratra no... čehokoliv na tenhle způsob.

"Dobře, to je tedy úžasné. Nemůžu se dočkat, až ho uvidím." Řekl otráveně. Přeci jen ho lehce štvala představa, že tu bude někdo nový, připraven dělat mu problémy. A to si byl jistý, že bude, protože už teď se situace s Němci u nich doma každým dnem vyostřovala.

"Nemusíš čekat, už tu asi jsou," prohlásil Roderich vykukující z okna. Ihned vyskočil a štrádoval si to ke dveřím. Václav si v klidu usrkával kávičku, připravující si tvář nezdvořilého nezájmu. Už z dálky slyšel Gilbertův skřípavý hlas, který mu připomínal pár velmi nepříjemných událostí odehrávajících se v Praze. A v Brně. A v Olomouci. V podstatě všude, kam tahle ubohá náhražka národu vlezla, rozčiloval se v duchu. Jak se tak mračil na stěnu, otevřely se dveře a hosti vešli dovnitř. První Rakousko, tvářící se jak když má v zadku bodlák, Gilbert s širokým úšklebkem a...

Česku vypadl šálek z ruky a polil si tím malým zbytkem, co v něm měl, sako i kalhoty. Zarachocení nádobí přimělo všechny tři otočit k vyvalenémuu Václavovi, který měl pusu dokořán a naprázdno jí párkrát otevřel. Potom se s tím samým otřeseným obličejem zvednul. Z očí nespouštěl blonďatého muže stojícího vedle Gilberta, který na něj překvapeně zíral jako všichni přítomní v pokoji.

"M-hh...," bylo ještě tak poslední, co Václavovi vyšlo z úst. Roderich se rozhodl nechat ho dělat ze sebe ještě většího idiota a představil je.

"Německo, tohle je Václav Liška - český národ. Wenzel, tohle je Ludwig." Odmlčel se a potom znechuceně dodal. "Prusko bohužel už znáš." Gilbert se po něm líbezně usmál.

Václav zavřel pusu a zvedl se. Mladý Němec vypadal zmateně, čekajíce až mu starší národ podá ruku. To se ale nestalo. Václav totiž neviděl Ludwiga. Díval se na urostlého muže s vlasy toho nejsytějšího odstínu blonďaté, které měl sčesané z čela, ale mohly mu stejně tak dobře spadat do temně modrých očí. Mohl být mladší nebo klidně i stejně starý jako on. Hlas se mu mohl změnit, stejně tak jako jemu. Mohl se vytáhnout ve vysokého muže, jak se těm nejmenším často stává. Mohl se klidně vrátit z mrtvých, kteří věčně spí na svém trůnu. Václav viděl před sebou Svatou říši římskou.

Roderich se s předstíranou bolestí chytil za hlavu a řekl Gilbertovi: "Můžeš se mnou jít prosím vedle a říct mi, proč jsi sem přišel?"

"No jasně, _Österreich_ , já s tebou půjdu třeba i na kraj světa. Vítězové bývají totiž velmi velkorysí," utrousil posměvačně, ale Rakušan se dal s apatickým výrazem do kroku v očekávání, že Prus ho bude následovat do druhého salónu.

Václav osaměl s Německem v místnosti. Ludwig ho znepokojeně pozoroval. Menší muž před ním mu nepřipadal zrovna normální a netušil, co mu má říct a už vůbec ne co od něj očekávat.

Z Česka konečně vzešla jeho první smysluplná slova. "Ty si mě nepamatuješ?"

Německu se ulevilo. Očividně to nebyl blázen, jen si ho s někým spletl - odtud se alespoň mohli někam posunout.

"Nikdy jsem tě ještě neviděl." Rozhodl se mu okamžitě tykat, když mu to nabídl Čech sám. "Já... dalo by se říct, že jsem v tomhle poměrně nový." Rozhodl se, že přestane čekat, až mu starší národ podá ruku a natáhl se k němu sám.

"Ludwig." Čech mu sevře ruku nejdřív nejistě, potom ji ale stisknul tak pevně, až ho to překvapilo.

"Václav Liška."

 _On si mě nepamatuje. Jak si kurva dovoluje nepamatovat si mě._

"Ludwig, zatím jen Ludwig." Pronesl a Václav v něm konečně viděl, co doopravdy je. Tedy spíš co nebyl. Rajchovy oči si ho prohlížely, ale za nimi se skrýval úplně někdo jiný.

"Ještě sis nestihl vybrat jméno."

"Ano já... čekám zatím na příležitost. Občas používám bratrovo."

"Bratrovo...," zamumlal Václav zmateně, než si vzpomenul na Prusko. Nadzdvihl nad tím trochu obočí, ale neřekl nic. Nasucho polkl a přikývl. "Chceš kávu?"

Ludwig zdvořile zavrtěl hlavou. "Ne, děkuju." Rozhlížel se po místnosti od renesančních maleb na stěnách až ke krbu, ve kterém plápolal oheň. Potom jeho pohled spočinul na houslích, ležících na pianu nedaleko křesel a konferenčního stolku.

"Hrajete tu často?" Zeptal se Ludwig s upřímnou zvědavostí v hlase. Václav odešel ke svým houslím a vzal si jejich pouzdro ochranitelsky do rukou.

"Poměrně často, méně často pak spolu," zamračil se Václav.

Němec přešel k pianu a prohlížel si ho. Čech uvažoval, proč ho dali zrovna jemu na starost. I když Prusko zatím zřejmě řešil všechny jeho záležitosti, stejně bylo trochu divné nechávat ho čekat za dveřmi.

Pokud tedy ovšem Němec už přesně nevěděl, o čem tam vyjednávají nebo ještě hůř, pokud třeba vyjednávali o něčem, co nemělo s politikou vůbec nic společného.

Václav se zatvářil, jako by měl zvracet, než si uvědomil, že tu má společnost. Zpětně se podíval k piánu, které Ludwig stále pozoroval. "Umíš na to hrát?"

Ludwig překvapeně vzhlédl. "Ano, stále se učím, ale zahraju už většinu klasiky." Zněl trochu hrdě, když to říkal.

Ve Václavově hlavě se teď něco geniálního zrodilo, až se mu na tváři začal tvořit široký úšklebek. "Tak si tedy zahrajeme, co říkáš, _Německo_?"

Ludwig ho chvilku sledoval. Měl zvláštní pocit, který se každou minutu, co tu s ním byl, jen prohluboval. Čech to nedával najevo, mluvil s ním vlastně docela přátelsky na to, že se poznali před pár minutami. I to nedorozumění na začátku bylo víc než pochopitelné, Bavorsko například taky reagoval zvláštně, když ho poprvé uviděl. Gilbert mu to vše vysvětlil, není to běžné, aby se někdo jako on jen tak z čista jasna objevil jako téměř dospělý. Nebyl to přirozený chod věcí. Znak tvojí síly. Alespoň takhle mluvil, když se o něj nepokoušel přerazit svojí šavli. To mu nadával do nepříčetnosti, dokud nedokázal předvést alespoň slušnou techniku.

Každopádně i přes to, že se to dalo vše tak krásně vysvětlit, Ludwig byl naprosto přesvědčen, že Čech ho nemá rád a tohle vše je jenom nějaká jeho zkouška, kdy sleduje tiše každý jeho pohyb a převrací v hlavě každé Ludwigovo slovo. Když si předtím prohlížel místnost, ani jednou si nedovolil být k němu zády.

Pokusil se usmát a kývl hlavou.

Václav okamžitě věděl, že je dobrý hráč, protože jakmile otevřel piano a dosedl, bylo v tom něco už mnoha lety zajetého. Vyndal housle z pouzdra a položil si je pod bradu než rozezvučil první struny. Ludwig chvilku vyčkával a pak stlačil několik kláves, jako kdyby se snažil chytit do jeho rytmu. Ale jakmile Václav zakončil jeden dlouhý tón, rozehrál se s překvapivým sebevědomím a rychlostí, jako by to byl on, kdo sice nevybral skladbu, ale kdo bude vést tempo.

Václav dokonce na pár skund spustil smyčec podél těla a díval se po něm s ohromením vepsaným ve tváři, než napřáhl pravou ruku do vzduchu a v dalším taktu se jedním grandiózním máchnutím přidal a rozezvučel housle stejnou rychlostí, jako Německo piano.

 _Jejich meče se střetnou. Podruhé, počtvrté, posté. Je to stále dokola a jeho to žene dál. Boj se nikdy nezastaví, nikdy nesmí přestat, jinak zemře. Ale může to být i zábava - záleží na tom s kým a při kom bojujete. Na to se těší Václav boji nejvíc._

 _Na poslední chvíli, kdy už se meč blíží k obličeji mladíka s čepicí, cizí meč ten druhý odrazí a hnědovlasý chlapec se zachechtá, když protivník jeho výpadem padá k zemi. Bojují dál a on ví, že Václav mu kryje záda stejně jako on jemu. Jakkoliv je jinak nesnesitelný, při meči málokdy mluví a tak je to dobrý spolubojovník._

 _Václavovi přijde, že se nemůže unavit, ze strany na stranu se kolem sebe ohání a i když Říše ten meč odrazí, vidí v chlapcově tváři úžas nad tím, jak rychlý najednou je. I když meč na meč Čech nemá šanci, jeho pižlátko proti korunovacímu meči na nic, takhle je to jenom otázka času, kdy ho Václav zasáhne do ramene. Krev se řine po Václavově ruce, ale ten jen směje, ví, že s Bohem na jeho straně, je k nezastavení._

* * *

Roderich s Gilbertem se asi po půl hodině vrátili, oba překvapení hudbou linoucí se z pokoje. Rakušan zo pozoroval s naprostým úžasem ve tváři. Nebylo to, jako když hráli s Českem spolu, v tomhle bylo víc síly a zároveň ta hudba byla rychlejší a ráznější. Václav kmital smyčcem příšernou rychlostí, že mu hrozilo prasknutí strun a na čele se mu tvořily kapky potu. I tak ale vždycky s nástrojem vypadal nezvykle kultivovaně, šikovné prsty přeskakující ze strun na strunu s absolutní elegancí, která Rodericha před mnoha lety přinutila vyzkoušet je i na jiné věci.

Gilbert měl oči jenom pro Ludwiga a dmul se vedle Rakouska pýchou. Měl proč, i když Ludwig působil na první pohled hrubě, ta jiná, vzdálená přitažlivost ukrytá v nepotlačované síle s kterou bil prsty do kláves, z něj sálala na sto honů. Roderich byl rozhodnut ovlivnit toho chlapce a jednoho dne odstranit ty hrozné škody, co na něm Prus napáchal. Rakousko v něm viděl velké věci a v té chvíli mu nezáleželo, že bude muset o něj s bojovat znovu s Pruskem. Téměř se na to těšil.

Když skončili, všiml si Roderich ještě něčeho. Václav byl udýchaný a úsměv na jeho rtech se změnil - jeho tvář se oztáhla v jakýsi obrovský samolibý úšklebek, který mu pomalu nahnal husí kůži. Najednou si uvědomil něco velice znepokojivého - něco co tolik let odsouval stranou. Pryč byly doby, kdy tu Čech chodil se svěšenou hlavou a zíral hodiny do zdi, doby kdy si sčesával vlasy dozadu po jeho vzoru. Zatímco řešil důležitější věci, začal mu odpovídat na rozkazy česky, nejdřív z trucu a neohrabaně, ale za pár let už německy mluvil, jen když se mu zachtělo. Jeho odpor nebyl tak silný jako tenkrát, místo toho se stal kluzký jako had, kapr v politické vodě, ve které Roderich uměl tak dobře plavat a nevědomky v ní naučit kraulovat i Česko.

Když ho tu viděl sebevědomě stát, arogantní úsměv na tváři a oči jenom pro Německo, jako tenkrát pro Říši, věděl, že nad ním ztratil kontrolu. Mohl jen žárlit na Německo, které po něm ponese otravný úděl v roli Václavova úhlavního nepřítele, znovuvzkříšeného dělat mu problémy.

Při pohledu na Německo se ale usmál. _A ten o tom nemá ani tušení..._

 **můžete číst celé i na ao3** (zadejete do vyhledávače archiveofourown + spraklingdali a mělo by vám to najít, takhle stránka ze záhadných důvodů nepodporuje jak linky tak ani obrázky)


	7. Chapter 7

celý příběh si můžete prečíst na ao3 když si dáte do vyhledávače archiveofourown + sparklingdali :)

* * *

 **Reichsrat, Vídeň, 1870**

Václav přimhouřil oči, když uviděl vycházet Německo z dveří sněmovny. Doslova musel sevřít ruce v pěst, aby se mu netřásly vzteky.

 _Němečtí liberálové tohle nikdy nedovolí._

 _Bismarck nemá zájem o žádné české vyrovnání._

 _Berlín nám jasně sdělil nesouhlas._

 _Maďaři odmítají něco takového._

Bylo mu to všechno jedno. Jediné, na co dokázal pořádně myslet, byl Ludwigův nezaujatý pohled, na modré oči, které na něj celou tu dobu zhlížely s povýšeností, která byla Václavovi až moc dobře známa. Myslel, že pukne vzteky. Doslova veškerá stará nenávist, kterou si kdy vytvořil k první říši, se spojila do nenávisti k té druhé.

Němec konečně zaregistroval jeho upřený pohled, a protože nebyl někdo, kdo na sebe nechal ostatní takhle nenávistně zírat, pomalu přišel k Česku. Ne že by nečekal, že bude naštvaný.

"Tohle znamená válku," řekl mu Čech vražedným hlasem.

"Tak dobře," odpověděl Ludwig, kterému Václav teď popravdě přišel spíš pro smích. Jeho nezájem a klidnost samozřejmě doháněla Václava k šílenství.

"Já to kurva myslím vážně!" Přiblížil se k Německu. Ten se od něj mírně odtáhl, bez jakékoliv chuti tu s ním hrát přetlačovací hry. Neměl taky proč, jeho a Roderichova vůdčí pozice v monarchii zůstala neohrožena. A Čech, nehledě na jakýkoliv výstup si zde připravil, to neměl absolutní šanci teď změnit.

"Nemám na to tvoje divadlo čas." Snažil se ho setřást. Ne že by lhal, na rozdíl od někoho měl opravdu práce až nad hlavu. Káčet v šlepjejích jeho předchůdce bylo někdy až vyčerpávající, zvlášť když každý z jeho rodiny měl pro něj jinou radu. Ludwigovi si někdy přišel, že mu není dvacet, ale sto.

"Opovaž se mi ještě jednou přijít do cesty. A opovaž se dělat si zálusk na cokoliv, co je mé."

Ludwig se po něm jen mlčky díval a pak se otočil, majíce se na odchod. Už toho bylo dost, vážně ho teď jen otravoval. Něco ho ale přimělo se zastavit.

"Uvidíme, co všechno je tvé," řekl.

Ticho, které pak nastalo, mu přivodilo až podivné vnitřní potěšení. Neznal vlastně pořádně Česko, ale jejich roztržky v pralamentě, mu bohatě stačily, aby si o něm udělal dost dobrý obraz. Jediné, co se na něm dalo obdivovat, byla hra na housle (a jiné nástroje, které si čeští poslanci do sněmu při obstrukcích nosili). Někdo by možná mohl obdivovat jeho dvouhodinové proslovky, kterými svým monotóním hlasem rád bojkotoval hlasování, ale Ludwig mezi takové lidi rozhodně nepatřil Nebylo to tak, že by ho nenáviděl, ale kdykoliv mluvil se svými krajany v Čechách, měl občas pocit, že by vážně potřeboval, aby mu Roderich ukázal, kde je jeho místo.

Po chvíli ticha uslyšel takové prásknutí dveřmi, že se celá budova snad otřásla. Bůhví proč se usmál. Byl to vážně strašný komediant. Teď ale měl důležitější věci na práci. Musí se postarat, aby na nej byl Gilbert hrdý.

* * *

O pár měsíců později bylo Německo konečně sjednoceno.

* * *

 **1872, Horní Rakousy**

Václav vyčerpaně dosedl do trávy, provázen Rastislavovým unaveným smíchem.

"Nevedel som, že si taký rýchly!"

"No dělej, klidně si na to zavtipkuj," snažil se Čech znít na oko uraženě, ale i přes to nedokázal smazat úsměv ze rtů. Když se odpoledne plížil z domu, měl náladu na bodu mrazu a vyprávění o jeho nezáviděníhodné politické situaci mu ji nevylepšilo. Rasťo také nevypadal zrovna vesele, i když nic rozumného o tom, jak je u nich doma, z něj stejně nedostal.

Každopádně projížďka, která se velmi brzy změnila v závod a následovanou dvouhodinovou hádku o tom, kdo vlastně vyhrál, jim oběma zvedla náladu. Venku bylo konečně zase hezky a tak si svlažili nohy v nejbližším potůčku a bavili se tak nějak o všem možném. Václav by byl schopný tlachat o ošklivosti Ludwigovy tváře do pozdních večerních hodin, ale přeci jen se rozhodl ještě jednou zkusit ze svého bratra něco vydolovat, ohledně jeho politických snah doma.

"Tak co?" Odmlčel se. "Mluvil si s Erzsébet?"

Rastislavova tvář ihned potemněla a Slovák si odfrkl. "No samozrejme! S ňou sa ale ani nedá rozumne jednať. Ona si proste teraz myslí, že ju nenávidím." Ušklíbl se hořce. "No, v tom má pravdu. Ale toto všetko predsa nerobím z nenávisti voči nej."

Václav se zamračil. „Podle mě bys měl přitvrdit. Musíš si jít víc za svým, však si viděl, jak byla rozzuřená, když jsi vytáhl proti ní! Podle mě jsi na ní příliš měkký." Zamyslel se na moment. "Nebo ti možná dělá problém, že to je ženská."

"Ženská?" Rastislav zalapal po dechu. "Ty o nej hovoríš, ako keby bola obyčajný človek!"

„Všichni jsme napůl lidi. To nemůžeš popřít, kdybychom nebyli, měli bychom o tolik jednodušší životy, že si to ani nedokážeš představit."

"A tým myslíš čo? Keď si v kaši, je to úplne rovnaké. A práve tá ľudská stránka nám vždy dovolí na chvíľu sa odpútať od toho, kto sme." Rastislav se rozhodl nechat si pro sebe, jak ho myšlenky na odpoutání od toho, kdo je, začaly v poslední době čím dál víc děsit.

Václava jejich diskuze očividně hodně vzala. Co se týkalo jejich odlišnosti od lidí, málokdo z nich to považoval za nudné téma a těžko byste hledali nějakou dokumentaci, která by plně vysvětlovala jejich podstatu, fungování a hlavně tedy proč tu vlastně jsou.

„Myslím tím, že můžeme mít dvoustranné pocity. Jako že můžeš milovat někoho, koho současně nenávidíš. Vůbec schopnost lásky, soucitu i přátelství - to je pro nás spíš utrpení. Bez těhle věcí bychom byli daleko šťastnější."

"Je pre teba naše priateľstvo utrpenie?" Nazdvihl Slovák pobaveně obočí.

„Spíš jsem myslel, jestli jí třeba stále trochu nemiluješ." Zkřížil si Čech ruce na prsou.

Rastislav se musel několikrát zhluboka nadechnout a zavřít oči, aby tu na něj nezačal ječet, jestli se třeba náhodou nezbláznil.

"Tak to sa hrozne, hrozne mýliš. Ja som ju nikdy…," ty slova mu ale rychle uschla na jazyku. A to čo si mi tu povedal je aj tak nezmysel! Nemôžeš milovať niekoho, koho zároveň aj nenávidíš. To za prvé nedáva zmysel a za druhé je to pre nás nemožné - skôr než tú lásku častejšie cítime nenávisť."

Václav se zamračil. "Řekni mi prosím tě, kolik lidí jsi za svůj život tak nenáviděl?"

Rastislav se zamyslel a začal v duchu počítat, což si Václav ovšem vzal, jako že neví a proto pokračoval dál. "A kolik jsi měl upřímně rád? Nebo mi chceš říct, že jsi Moravu neměl rád jako dítě? Že jsi nenáviděl mě, Felikse a ostatní z naší rodiny?" Dotíral na něj, lehce nakrknutý, protože Rasťo vůbec nevypadal, že ho poslouchá.

"Ale samozrejme že som ju mal rád!" Ohradil se Rasťo. "Stále ju mám - ale úplne inak než ty!" Dodal k tomu podrážděně.

Václav se najednou začal nekontrolovatelně usmívat. „Tak ty na nás dva žárlíš, že jo?!" Rýpnul si.

"Čože?! No to teda vôbec nie, ako keby som s ňou vôbec chcel niečo mať a… a s tebou!" Vykulil na něj oči, jako kdyby mu řekl, ať skočí z mostu. "To by som skôr mal žiarliť na Rakúsko, že?" Přisadil si s úšklebkem.

To Česko ihned umlčelo a jeho úsměv pěkně zhořkl. „No tak vidím, že víš všechno," konstatoval suše.

"Všetci to vedia, Václav, preboha čo si myslíš, že som idiot," kroutil Rastislav nevěřícně hlavou směrem k obzoru. Začala mu být pomalu zima, a proto vytáhl nohy z vody a otíral si je o trávu.

„Nikdo si nemyslí, že jsi idiot, jen mě nenapadlo, že bys na něco takového normálně myslel, víš eh… vzhledem k tomu, že jsi zůstal stranou od těhle politických..." Začal Václav nervózně plácat, když si obouval boty.

"Mne je úplne jedno s kým si ty trtkáš!" Odbyl ho Rasťo rychle. Václav k němu zvedl překvapeně oči. Očividně překonal svoje počáteční zaskočení, protože z něj začal vycházet tlumený smích. Rasťo ho chvilku pozoroval, s výrazem, který měl říkat, že jemu by na jeho místě tedy rozhodně do smíchu nebylo. Ale i on sám si potom uvědomil, jak hloupé to celé bylo. Co si o něm Čech proboha myslel? Že se jeho trvalé sídlo nalézá v klášteře?

Stále byl toho názoru, že do Václavova blbého vkusu mu nic není, i když to sám moc dobře nechápal. Kdyby to byl někdo z jejich rodiny, ale… _Rakousko?_

 _Taká trieska to je, ešte napoly slepý._

Navíc Rakousko a Česko se přece neměli rádi, tak proč by s ním něco takového dělal? Kdo s tím začal? Byl do něj Václav zamilovaný? Byl to ten důvod, proč tolik lpěl na setrvání v monarchii? No Rastislav toho měl opravdu spoustu, na co by se ho jednou rád zeptal.

Po tom, co si závod nahoru na kopec zopakovali, se usadili v trávě na jejich obvyklém místě s výhledem na Roderichův dům. Václav měl stále v hlavě pěkný galimatyáš z Rastislavových slov. Takže o tom už dlouho ví a přesto mu nevadí jeho společnost. Nevadí mu to dokonce natolik, že ho vyhledá i za dne, kdy s ním nechce o ničem vážném ani politickém mluvit. V podstatě jede takovou cestu, aby tu s ním mohl rajtovat po lukách, když moc dobře ví, že cokoliv, co si chtějí říct, mohou učinit za měsíc v Praze. Všechny ty úsměvy, úšklebky a spiklenecká kývnutí, kdekoliv se potkali (pokud tedy zrovna jeden z nic nebyl uražený), mu teď začaly v hlavě hrát dost veselou písničku. Úsměv, který se začal objevovat na jeho tváří, začal nabírat nebezpečných šířek.

Rastislav byl v současné době po Moravě jeho nejbližší přítel. A jestli teď začně přemýšlet něčím jiným než mozkem, tak by mohl počet svých nejbližších přátel dost rychle snížit. Navíc ho Karolína otipovala dobře, Rasťo byl přesně ten typ, co mu byl schopný dát v amoku po hubě. Kdyby ale byl ženská...

 _No, tak to už bychom si několik let nejenom povídali._

Václav si ve svojí ješitnosti nedokázal představit, že by se tajně scházel s nějakou ženou po desetiletí a ani jednou se s ní nepokusil vyspat. Rastislavův ženský protějšek by byl jistě kus, usmál se pro sebe při představě světlovlasé divoženky s jeho bouřlivou povahou.

Podíval se na svého přítele, který se vedle vyhříval na slunci. Zase měl na tváří ten jeho úsměv a Václav si představoval, jaké by to asi bylo, kdyby se ho dotkl svými rty a... _a kompletně se kurva zbláznil._

Doteď to měl všechno pod kontrolou (nebo si to alespoň myslel), jenomže dnešní den a Rastislavovy řeči mu vsadily do hlavy falešné naděje.

"Václav, nepremýšľaj veľa, aby ťa to potom nebolelo," ozvalo se vedle něj ustaraně.

Václav se ušklíbl. "Určitě to nebolí tak moc, jako dvojnásobná prohra."

"Chceš si to zopakovať? Alebo sa bojíš, že ťa tentokrát šťastie opustí?"

Václav spolknul pár slov o něčí neschopnosti přiznat prohru a jeho výzvu opatrně odmítl s tím, že už ho bolí nohy a tak zůstali sedět.

Rastislav znovu přemýšlel nad Václavovými slovy, když za ním dnes po obědě přišel. Bylo to špatné, protože pokud by Česko dostalo nějaká větší práva, mohlo by to znamenat zlepšení i pro ostatní Slovany a ve vší upřímnosti, hlavně pro něj. Jen jedna z mnoha věcí, které se absolutně nevyvíjely tak, jak by chtěl.

Jediné, co jim očividně přálo, bylo počasí. Slunce na chvíli opět vyšlo mezi mraky, až to vzbuzovalo dojem, že je opět léto. Václav vedle něj seděl opřený o strom a mhouřil oči směrem k paprskům. Rasťo cítil na kůži to příjemné teplo a zavřel oči. Měl léto rád a bude to trvat ještě mnoho let, než si přestane zimu asociovat se smrtí a všeobecným nedostatkem. Nátáhnul se do trávy a Čech se k němu pomalu přidal.

* * *

Na Václava to bylo až až. Rastislav se tu na slunci rozvaloval jen pár centimetrů od něj, oči zavřené, koutky úst požitkářsky zkroucené nahoru a on měl takovou strašnou chuť vrhnout se po něm a smazat tak jednou provždy všechny jejich hádky, neshody a ošemetné situace, zadupat stovky let, které strávili od sebe _…a jak jinak lépe se dá zpečetit dobré přátelství mezi národy než nevázanou souloží na půdě jejich úhlavních nepřátel?_ Ve Václavových představách to byla doopravdy jenom řečnická otázka, a když nad tím takhle přemýšlel, cítil, jak se mu do určitých částí těla vlévá krev. Poškrábal se nervózně na tváři, jako kdyby tím mohl skrýt svoje narůstající vzrušení. To byl prostě fakt, chtěl ho, možná ze zvědavosti, možná že prostě nikdo jiný nebyl jako on. Pomalu ho už začaly vzrušovat i ty představy, kdy se na něj jeho kamarád svalí a dává mu do držky. Musel ale něco udělat, protože jedna věc je svíjet se s rukou na tváři po zemi a druhá věc je pokukovat tu po něm se stanem kalhotách.

Pomaličku po milimetru se sunul po trávě a litoval, že nebyl alespoň trošku v náladě. Mohl by tak svoje chování na něco svést, třeba kdyby počkal na návštěvu nějaké předem vytipované krčmy…

Jeho brzo-nebude-kamarád otevřel oči a podíval se ohromeně na něj. Potom se jeho zorničky rozšířily v náhlém pochopení a Václav ve strachu, co vzejde z těch napůl otevřených úst, se k němu přitiskl a vlepil mu pusu hodnou tak věku, kdy se to učil.

Rastislav se na něj z trávy díval stále překvapeně, ale neodtáhl se a v jeho tváři se neobjevilo znechucení. Spíš dostával trošku rudou barvu, i když oproti Václavově tváři musel snad vypadat i bledě. Čech se rozhodl raději nečekat, než si to rozmyslí a vrhnul se po jeho ústech ještě jednou, tentokrát s mnohem větší kuráží.

* * *

Ve chvíli, kdy Rastislav ucítil Václavův jazyk v puse se v něm něco zlomilo a on se vší silou opřel rukama o zem a vzepřel se jeho váze. Václav byl natolik vyvedený z míry, že ztratil balanc a svalil se vedle do trávy jako pytel brambor. Rasťo se na něj okamžitě obkročmo vydrápal, při čemž Česko čapnul za límec a s divokým pohledem si ho přitáhl k sobě. Václav byl pod ním celý rudý, oči vykulené, sledujíce ho se svatou hrůzou a dokořán otevřenými ústy. Rastislav jen těžko mohl ignorovat určitou vyburcovanou část Václavova těla, na které ne zrovna pohodlně seděl.

"Čo si myslíš, že robíš!" Zatřásl s ním, zatímco Václav naprázdno otevřel a zavřel pusu. Nakonec pustil límec, za který ho držel a Čech opatrně zvedl ruce a chytnul ho za boky, ve snaze ho od sebe odtáhnout. Rastislava tahle akce bůhví proč příšerně vytočila a přirazil ho rukama k zemi, najednou si ale až příliš vědom toho, co to s ním dělá.

Chvilku na sebe vyjeveně zírali. Václav se znovu pokusil nadzvednout, ale Rasťo mu to nedovolil a jen přitvrdil stisk na jeho pažích. Jeho bratr se ovšem jen tak nevzdával a znovu s ním nějakou dobu zápasil, i když Rastislav pomalu začal mít silné podezření, že se ho vlastně vůbec shodit nesnažil. Krom toho opravdu netušil, jak dlouho ještě zvládne předstírat, že mu taky nestojí.

Václavovy oči, jako by mu četl myšlenky, sjely k jeho kalhotám a Rastislav doslova cítil, jak mu rudnou uši, když se na něj Čech ze země vědoucně ušklíbl.

Rasťo se v tu chvíli velice spontánně rozhodl mu ten samolibý úšklebek ze rtů rychle smazat. Doslova se vrhl Václavových ústech, a ten je okamžitě otevřel, jak kdyby jen celou dobu čekal, až přijde k rozumu. V rychlosti do něj trochu narazil zuby, ale Václavovi to asi moc nevadilo, protože se k němu přisál rty a Rastislav musel zavřít oči, když znovu ucítil jeho jazyk ve svých ústech. Téměř automaticky se k němu tělem přitiskl. Václavovo náhlé nadechnutí znělo napůl jako sten, který byl ale okamžitě hrubě umlčen Rastislavovými ústy.

Kdyby tohle zkoušel na ženskou, asi by mu to neprošlo, ale Václav pod ním zalapal po dechu a když se po něm podíval, viděl, že jeho hrubost a přemrštěná horlivost na něj působila přesně naopak. Na Rastislava toho bylo všeho náhle nějak moc, všechny tyhle zvláštní pocity byly nové (něco, co si bude v hlavě opakovat tisíckrát, dokud tomu sám neuvěří), ale i přes to byl v hloubi duše podivně klidný, jako kdyby na tom všem vůbec nebylo nic překvapivého.

Byl tak zahleděný do jeho očí, že když se v nich objevil potměšilý záblesk, nestačil se ani pořádně vzpamatovat a už to byl on, kdo se válel v trávě, zatímco Václav na něm seděl s širokým, vítězoslavným úsměvem. Bylo to skoro, jako by spolu znovu soutěžili a Rastislava to lehce pobouřilo, že by se nechal takhle jednoduše přeprat.

Václav ho ale nenechal moc přemýšlet a začal mu nemotorně vyrvávat knoflíky z děr od kabátu, než mu ho pohodil někam za strom. Podobně naložil i se svým. Když už oba byli jen v košilích, Čech se zastavil, jako by si chtěl vychutnat ten pohled na Slovensko rozcuchané v trávě s křížkem blýskajícím se na hrudi a úctyhodnou boulí v kalhotách. Kousl se do rtu, když se k němu shýbnul a dlaní mu několikrát přejel přes rozkrok a potom nenechavě stiskl. Zasténání, které uslyšel, ho donutilo bez okolků rozepnout Rastislavovy kalhoty a sevřít jeho naběhlého ptáka v ruce. Rychle si na něj znovu lehnul a Rasťo ho přivítal značně hladově, krom toho, že k němu začal pánví nestydatě přirážet. Václav se ho doslova nemohl nabažit a bez toho, aby přestal v jeho líbání, se snaží uvolnit si i svůj vlastní pásek, při čemž mu Rastislav zapáleně pomáhal.

Jakmile se ho Rasťo konečně dotknul, vyšla mu z úst bezděčná nadávka, která ovšem neměla s negativními pocity absolutně nic společného, i přes to, že u toho byl trošku nemotorný. Další jeho hlasité protesty byly umlčeny Rastislavovými ústy, která už ale taky odpovídala dost zadýchaně, hlavně kvůli tomu, že konečně synchronizovali svoje pohyby. Bylo v tom něco nádherně zakázaného, jako když dva kluci vyvádějící nějakou společnou lumpárnu, při které kdyby byli chyceni, tak by byli příšerně potrestáni. Václav nemilosrdně přirážel k jeho tělu a užíval si, jak na sebe naráží a třou se doslova do té chvíle, kdy to bylo úplně k nevydržení.

Rasťo už dávno nepřemýšlel nad tím, co dělá, a jediné co registroval, byl Václav se svými vzdechy, snažící se sevřít oba jejich ptáky v rukou. Sám se udělal poměrně rychle, a když už cítí i Václavovo péro vadnout v ruce, podíval se po něm, stále ještě neschopný řádně popadnout dech. Václav cítil, že musí něco udělat a tak ho znovu políbil na rty, tentokrát lehce, bez jakékoliv touhy někam spěchat. Když se od něj oddálil, Rasťo se na něj dívá s pootevřenými ústy, jako kdyby zčistajasna pořádně nevěděl, co říct.

"Dobrý, ne?" Zeptal se ho a Slovák na moment vypadá, že nevěří, co slyší. "Na to, že… že jsi tohle ještě nedělal, mi to přišlo moc dobrý." Pokračoval Václav a podrbal se ve vlasech, kalhoty už dávno zapnuté a košili jedním rukávem oblečenou. "Nebo… dělal?" Zúžil podezřívavě oči.

"Nie." Odpověděl mu konečně Rasťo a stoupnul si, aby mohl pořádně zapnout svoje kalhoty.

"Musíš mi slíbit, že z toho nebudeš vyšilovat. Víš… jako když já jsem začínal s Roderichem-" Zarazil se, když uviděl Rastislavův zamračený obličej nad zmínkou Rakouska.

"Prečo by som mal šalieť?" Ptal se s určitou podrážděností v hlase. Svraštěné obočí ale po pár skundách zmizelo, když jeho oči sklouzly k Václavově rozhalené košili. "A toto máš od koho?"

Česko v prvním okamžiku rozhodil ten zvědavý tón, úplně v tom shonu dostat Rastislava z ošacení, zapomněl, co se skrývalo pod jeho. Potom se ale chytl za lemy košile a zachmuřeně si ji začal zapínat. Chvílí předstíral, že se dívá směrem k domu Rakouska, než dodal: "Radši bych to nechal na jindy."

Slovensko to nesmírně překvapilo, protože to bylo poprvé, co Čech nevyužil možnost vymluvit mu díru do hlavy a místo toho si hrál na tajnůstkáře.

"Ja len, že to vyzerá pomerne čerstvo." Dostal ošklivou předtuchu. Zatímco on si nechával dávat od Maďarska facky, jeho přítel možná prošel tvrdší odvetou, než čekal. Bylo mu na chvíli špatně z toho, jak považoval dům Rakouska za otrocký luxus, kde odměnou za zahození trochy hrdosti žilo Předlitavsko jako nižší šlechta.

"Je to přes dvě stě let staré." Zamulal Václav trucovitě. "A myslim, že pokud sis toho nevšiml před chvílí, nemusíš z toho teď dělat velkou vědu."

Rastislav téměř nevnímal jeho nevrlý tón, protože byl kompletně ohromen.

 _Dvesto rokov! Pritom to vyzerá, ako keby sa to zrovna zahojilo._

"Rád by som vedel, koho si tak držíš pri srdci."

Václav k němu stál zády, ale když se otočil, na tváři se mu znovu objevil úsměv a oči mu jenom jiskřily, když se díval na Slovensko.

"Tak zrovna na Rajch opravdu žárlit nemusíš."


	8. Chapter 8

**1875, Horní Rakousy**

Byla druhá polovina srpna a počasí natolik pěkné, že se rozhodl vystoupat sem s drobným předstihem pěšky. Znovu se vracel na jejich obvyklé místo u stromu, který už měl téměř deset metrů a Václav se o něj opíral zády, pozorující sídlo dole pod kopcem. Myslel u toho na Rastislava. Mluvil s ním naposledy před rokem a upřímně se na něj už touhle dobou těšil. Během posledních let se spolu vídali jen krátce, bez toho aby si mohli pořádně zopakovat předešlou epizodku, i když Rasťo mu dával dostatečně najevo, že na to nezapomněl a občas, když se někde ocitli sami, ho vítal s něčím, co lehce přesahovalo bratrský pozdrav. Václav se musel usmívat, kdykoliv na to pomyslel.

Rastislav se konečně na koni vynořil mezi stromy. Václavův úsměv se ještě rozšířil, když ho viděl, jak si to s malým rancem šinul k němu, hnědáka už dávno uvázaného k borovici na okraji cesty.

Naposledy, když spolu mluvili v Prešporku, měl trochu podlomenou morálku, i když Rastislav pokud šlo o politiku nebyl v dobré náladě už od schválení národnostního zákona, který proklamoval, že v Uhersku žije jen jediný uherský národ a to Maďaři. Soucítil s ním, ovšem jeho soucit byl Slovensku úplně k ničemu a Václav jen velice těžko mohl nějak vážně mluvit do zákona země, které ani nebyl součástí.

Sám ale nedokázal necítit trpký osten závisti nad tím, jak Erzsebét dokázala Roderichův favoritismus dotáhnout tak daleko. Kéž by si on mohl vyhlásit jednu českou národnost - o tom se mu s jeho pravomocemi mohlo leda tak zdát. I když by musel sebrat určitou otrlost, aby tři miliony českých Němců prohlásil za Čechy, ačkoliv jak mohl vidět u svého východního souseda, byla i taková šílenost možná. Rastislav ho mezitím pozdravil, oproti předchozím setkáním poměrně chladně, a dosedl vedle něj do trávy.

"Jel jsi až z domova?" Ptal se Václav a jeho přítel přikývnul, zatímco si upravoval lem kabátu. Vypadal mírně řečeno strhaně, tmavé kruhy pod očima a vyčerpaný výraz ve tváři.

"Něco jsem ti přinesl," vytáhl knížku a strčil ji Slovensku pod nos. "Heyduk byl málem v rozpacích, když jsem mu řekl, že ti ji chci osobně dát." Rasťo si vzal knížku do ruky a přečetl si název. Slabě se usmál, než si ji uložil do vaku.

Jeho úsměv ale okamžitě zmizel, jakmile Čech znovu otevřel pusu: "A jaká je situace u vás?"

Rasťo uhnul pohledem a Václav věděl, že se nezlepšilo absolutně nic.

"Je to oveľa horšie, než som si myslel, že to bude." Rastislav bůhví proč cítil po vyslovení těch slov úlevu. Netušil proč, jeho problémy to nevyřešilo, ale alespoň ho to přestalo na chvíli tolik svírat. Ten další příšerný pocit ale nezmizel. A Rasťo měl strach, že bude v příštích letech jenom sílit.

Sáhl do rance a vytáhl flašku, ze které si víc než štědře přihnul. Cítil jak jím prostupuje teplo a chladný večerní vzduch mu přestal být nepříjemný. Potom láhev podal Václavovi, který ji s opatrností vzal a ochutnal. Rastislav čekal, že udělá obličej, ale Čech do sebe následně obrátil poloviční část toho, co měl před chvílí on a těžce polkl, ani se neotřásl.

"Poslouchám," řekl Václav a Rasťo se v hlavě vrátil k tomu, co mu vlastně chtěl říct. Radši si ještě vzal do ruky láhev a znovu si z ní lokl, než začal mluvit.

"Tri gymnáziá preč. V Banskej Bystrici bolo pomaďarčené. A aj s Maticou je koniec. Majetok zabrali… jednoducho nám všetko vzali."

To poslední už řekl jen doopravdy tiše a Václav se na něj díval s otevřenou pusou.

"Jak..? Takže ona už teď zavřela všechny střední školy? Ale jak ti mohla zabavit majetek Matice, vždyť to nebyly státní peníze, to bylo vaše!" Mluvil překotně. Rasťo vypadal podivně netečně s očima upřenýma na Roderichův dům. "Vždyť to nemá logiku," pokračoval Václav, "i ona potřebuje vzdělané lidi a-"

"Potrebuje vzdelaných Maďarov, ale Slovákov vzdelaných nepotrebuje," podíval se na Václava. Věnoval mu chabý úsměv, kterým ovšem jenom těžko zakrýval sklíčenost, která se mu odrážela v očích. "Celkovo mi dala najavo, že moja existencia nie je nijak vítaná."

Václav ztěžka polkl. Morava mu říkala o těch školách, ale že je zavřeli všechny, to musel přeslechnout.

Seděli vedle sebe a notnou chvíli se dívali na obzor, který vypadal díky letním červánkům sice krásně, ale ani jednomu z nich teď nedělal radost. Dlouho takhle popíjeli, při čemž nikdo z nich nepromluvil ani slovo. Rastislav čekal, až Čech něco řekne, ale nestalo se tak. To ticho ho přímo drásalo. Proč sem chodil? Už takhle si připadal dostatečně uboze.

"Ani neviem, prečo som sem vlastne dneska prišiel." Povzdechl si. "Už zase mením bydlisko, vždy ma odtiaľ sledujú až k mojim známostiam a potom sa dozvedám, že im vojaci prehľadávali domy. Tak si hovorím, pôjdem do Viedne! Ale už mám toho skurveného sťahovania sa dosť. Čo som nejaký šašo, aby som lietal z miesta na miesto a schovával sa po vlastnej zemi?! Bola to moja zem a stále je! A ona…" Až teď si uvědomil, že na něj Čech zíral se špetkou znepokojení ve tváři, jako by moc dobře vytušil jeho hroutící se nervy.

"Je to tvoje zem. A jednou zase bude." Václav se mu díval do očí bez jakéhokoliv náznaku vtipu, i když to, co mu říkal, bezesporu vtip byl, myslel si Rasťo. "O to se přece snažíš, to jsi mi tenkrát říkal, že chceš pryč z monarchie."

"A ty nechceš?" Rastislavovi přišlo, že ta otázka vyzněla až zoufale. "Čo on ti dáva také úžasné, že mu chceš stále robiť sluhu? Prečo ne-"

"Já nechci být jeho sluhou!" Ohradil se okamžitě rozzuřeně. "Chci s ním mít rovnoprávné postavení.."

"Ako ona? Snáď si ho nechceš tiež vziať?" Ptal se ho Slovák nevěřícně, špatně zakrývající znechucení.

"Nejraději bych si vzal tebe."

Rastislav se začal smát tak nahlas, až se jeho smích rozléhal po celé louce. Václav se k němu nepřidal a jen se tiše usmíval.

"Možno sa rád trestáš, preto chceš zostať s Rakúskom a… _vziať si mňa_." Znovu se zasmál, ale byl to smích těžce nešťastný. Štědře se napil a oba pak dlouho zírali na zapadající oblohu.

* * *

Rastislav se natáhl do trávy. Zavřel oči a konečně nechal únavu úplně prostoupit svoje tělo. Cítil se opilý a chtělo se mu spát.

Václav vedle něj zvedl láhev a s velkým zklamáním zjistil, že je úplně prázdná. Rastislav jí totiž likvidoval dvojnásobnou rychlostí než on a to, jak sebou před chvílí plácl na zem, nenasvědčovalo, že by byl pálence kompletně odolný. Rastislav ho v tu chvíli vytrhnul z uvažování a něco nesrozumitelného zamumlal.

"Rasťo, je ti dobře, seš unavenej...," Václav se zarazil, když se k němu přisunul. Nevypadal takhle zblízka dobře, oči nějaké skleněné a vůbec byl celý bledý. "Možná kdyby ti nebylo dobře, tak bych tě mohl nějak dostat k nám a-"

"Ja… nie… s tým mi nepomôžeš. Som unavený, ale… nie je to tá únava, čo myslíš." Snažil se znít normálně, ale hlas ho na konci zradil.

Václav ho tiše sledoval a ani trochu se mu to nelíbilo. To, jak se tu úmyslně ožral, ani jeho řeči. "Jaká únava?"

"Mám… chcem spať. Ale nemôžem, pretože…" Nevypadal, že by tu větu někdy hodlal dokončit.

Václav si nechtěl přiznat, že věděl přesně jako Rastislav, o co zde šlo. Nemohlo to už dojít do takové fáze. Hodně pil a možná, že dnešení den byla pro něj taková poslední kapka a proto z něj jdou tyhle slova.

 _Ať se stalo v poslední době cokoliv, tohle chce dlouhá léta než...Ví to ale ona vůbec, že ho tímhle chováním pomaloučku zabíjí? Každý rok kousek kousek po kousku zapomene jedno vlastní slovo. A co pak? Jako krizi osobnosti bude mít Slovensko?_

Václav zavřel oči. "Rasťo? Pojď sem. Pojď sem prosim tě."

Rastislav nejdřív stále zíral nehybně před sebe, ale s posledními slovy se v něm asi něco zlomilo a přisunul se k Václavovi, který ho okamžitě obejal. Napůl čekal odstrčení, nervózní úsměv a vyhýbavé ' _nie, to netreba'_. Rastislav ale až příliš lnul do jeho rukou, takže si ho přitáhl ještě víc k sobě, aby se mu mohl řádně podívat do očí.

Václav netušil, co by měl udělat, věděl jen, že nesnese ten zlomený pohled ani vodnaté oči. Ne u něj, kdo byl pokaždé tak odhodlaný, když s ním mluvil, nehledě na to jak byla situace špatná.

Pár sekund se mu díval do očí. Když k němu Rasťo znovu přiblížil ústa, odtáhl se od něj trochu. Chtěl se ho zeptat jestli... ale Rastislav si ho hned přitáhl zpátky k sobě. Podle toho jak drtil jeho rty pod svými a prsty tiskl látku jeho kalhot odtušil, že je zbytečné se ptát.

Chutnal alkohol z jeho úst, a když se nadechl, naklonil se aby ho lehce políbil zpátky a opřel si svoje čelo o jeho. Rastislav měl zavřené oči, když se Václav o něj otřel tváří a zašeptal mu do ucha: "Neboj se, já tě nenechám se bát. Já...," vydechl, když ho k sobě Rasťo přimknul ještě víc. Cítil jeho ruku, jak se mu probírá ve rozcuchaných vlasech. Bylo to jiné než minule, byl jemnější a opatrnější a Václava se v té chvíli zmocnil náhlý pocit nervozity v žaludku.

Pomalu mu začal rozepínat knoflíčky u košile, zatímco Rasťo se rozhodl zbavit oblečení i jeho. Václav mu zasněně přejel rukama po hrudi s myšlenkami na neporušenou kůži, než si všiml šrámu na boku a tak tak odolal prstem po něm přejet. To už ho ale Rasťo táhl zpátky k sobě.

Znovu chutnal jeho rty a sotva popadal dech, když mu Rastislava ruka sjela k rozkroku, kde ho prsty zkoumal přes látku a potom ho nemilosrdně stiskl. Václav zalapal po dechu, když mu potom Rastislavova ruka vjela do kalhot a holými prsty ho sevřel. Opřel se rukama o trávu a snažil se nemotorně zbavit košile, když v tom Rasťo natáhl prst jedné ruky k Václavově šrámu, zubícího se na něj mezi těmi pár chloupky, které měl na hrudi.

„Nedělej si s tím hlavu," řekl mu a přál si, aby se jeho přítel rychle věnoval něčemu jinému. Rastislav se zamračil. "Povím ti to jindy, jo?" Zněl téměř prosebně, zatímco ho stisl v ramenou a svalil je oba na zem. S Václavovými rty na svých Rasťo rychle na tajemství, která před ním Čech držel, zapomněl.

Pohled Slovenska se Václavovi líbil, cítil, jak prsty objímá svaly na jeho pažích, než se dostal ke krku, kde mu přejel lehce palci přes ohryzek a potom ho zase stáhl zpátky na sebe do trávy. Nemohl se nabažit líbání se s ním. Muž pod ním do toho totiž dával úplně všechno a nebylo nic, co by neplánoval vrátit, zjistil, když ho lehce kousnul do rtu a bylo mu to opláceno s ještě větší vroucností. To se už poměrně dost podepisovalo na jeho ptákovi a i Rasťo už měl ve svých kalhotech taky pěkně natěsno. Václav mu je bez okolků stáhl z nohou, mezi které se mu vzápětí vecpal. Olíznul si rty a Rasťo, který ho upřeně sledoval, ze sebe vydal nad tímhle gestem frustrované povzdechnutí, dokud ho Václav pevně neuchopil do ruky.

Rasťo nedokázal ani popsat, jak u toho vypadal, skloněný před ním se zadkem napůl vyčuhujícím z kalhot a se rty přejíždějícími po celé jeho délce. Musel se kousnout do rtu, aby tu nezačal obscénně vzdychat nad tím, jak moc velký rozdíl to je, když mu ho kouří někdo, kdo přesně ví, jaké pocity to přináší. To už poznal před pár lety, kdy ho Čech jako omluvu, že na něj nemá čas, v kočáru směrem do rakouského parlamentu málem přinutil vypustit duši.

Rastislava jeho bezprostřední přístup k sexu nesmírně okouzlil, nedělal z toho nic víc, než to bylo, a jejich přátelství to absolutně nepoškodilo. Naopak, po tom, co si vzájemně znečistili oblečení, mezi nimi zmizela veškerá ostýchavost a už to bylo pár let, co se naposledy pohádali.

Václav ho nechal na moment vyklouznout z úst a on měl co dělat, aby ho rukou nechytl za vlasy a nenatlačil si ho tam zpátky. Čech si povzdechl a vypadalo to, že se nad něčím zamyslel. Když se jeho pohled vrátil k Rastislavovi, oči se mu leskly tak hladově, že Rastislavovi naskočila husí kůže. Měl už tohohle zírání dost a natáhnul se k němu, pomohl mu úplně se vysoukat z kalhot a stáhl ho zpátky na sebe. Václava to nějak popostrčilo, protože se o něj začne okamžitě třít a znovu ho líbat stejně nenasytně jako předtím.

Rasťo si přišel pod tlakem druhého nahého těla na živu až moc, nějaké myšlenky na Maďarsko nebyly schopné alespoň pro tuto chvíli soutěžit s třením Václavova ptáka o jeho stehno. Václav k němu znovu přirazil s výrazem bolestivé koncentrace, jako kdyby to už nemohl vydržet. Rastislav s úžasem pozoroval, jak měl pevně stisknuté oči k sobě a sotva popadá dech. Natáhne k němu ruku, ale Václav se k jeho překvapení zvedl.

Úplně to ale asi pochopil, když se místo toho, aby si dal pár sekund na rozdýchání, sesunul níž. Václav neměl šanci si ho ani za ty roky pořádně prohlédnout, i když i teď jednal spíš instinktivně, než aby opouštěl Rastislavův pohled. Rasťo byl rudý buďto vzrušením nebo od chlastu, rty měl lehce pootevřené a pohled naprosto nejistý nad tím, kam jeho levačka putovala. Přejede rukou po stehně až k Rastislavovu ptákovi, který sebou nedočkavě cuknul a potom se znovu vrátil mezi jeho půlky, škádlící ho tam ledabyle prstem.

"Co by si řekl na to, kdybych ti ho tam strčil?" Řekl ochraptěle a podívá se na něj.

"Čo, že by si…" Rasťo moc dobře věděl, o čem mluvil, ale nějak si to v ten moment nemohl srovnat v hlavě.

Václav se mu na kolenou konečně pořádně vecpal mezi nohy, a přitiskl se k němu. Potom dodal: "Ze začátku je to... divný. Ale je to fakt dobrý - budeš se divit, vážně!" Vemlouvavě se mu u toho třel ptákem mezi nohama a Rasťo byl taky jenom člověk, takže natáhnul ruku, aby zastavit to prokleté cukání a pohonil si ho.

Václava to ani trochu nezastavilo a začne ho líbat na prsou, než mu do ucha zašeptal: "Vůbec to nemusí bolet. Seš teď dobře uvolněnej po tom chlastu a já fakt dám pozor jo, tak nemusíš mít strach..."

"Ja sa nebojím," chytnul ho za bradu a přitáhl ho k sobě. "Vážne si myslíš, že by ma toto malo vydesiť..," uchechl se a palcem mu přejde po špičce.

Václav mu přirazil do ruky a zamračil se. "Nejsem zrovna nejmenší!" Upozornil ho frustrovaně.

"Už som videl väčšie," poznamenal nevině. "Oveľa väčšie."

Václav na něj vypoulil oči a pak mu s pohoršeným pohledem odstrčil ruce od toho svého. "Ale žádnýho z nich si tam neměl, tak nekecej blbosti!"

Rasťo se začal slabě smát, ale Václav měl v té chvíli opravdvý problém být na něj naštvaný, obzvlášť když tu před ním takhle ležel celý tvrdý a zarudlý.

Rastislav si všimnl, jak si ho Václav prohlížel. Už ani nevěděl, jaké to bylo, vnímat vlastní nahotu před druhými lidmi a dneska ho poprvé po mnoha letech zavalil ten známý pocit studu a bezbrannosti. Dělalo to divné věci s jeho žaludkem, nelíbilo se mu to a zároveň to bylo až podivně příjemné. Když ho Václav znovu políbil, byl u toho tak jemný, že s každým dotekem se jeho tělem rozlévala kromě vzrušení také drobná nervozita. Cítil trochu jak začíná střízlivět a poprvé za tu dobu se sám sebe zeptal, co tu vlastně proboha dělá.

Když mu Václav znovu vsunul ruku mezi nohy, byl rozhodnut dívat se jinam, ale nevydržel to, bylo na tom něco tak zvráceného, že se musel pozorovat jeho rozpálenou tvář. Nebylo to nepříjemné, spíš zvláštní. Václav na to šel pomalu a poměrně zkušeně ho připravoval na sebe samotného, zatímco Rastislav přerývavě oddechoval s rukou na svém ptákovi.

Najednou sebou překvapeně trhl a ruka mu rychle sjela k Václavovu zápěstí a ten s potěšeným úsměvem pohyb zopakuje. Když z úst jeho přítele vzešlo další překvapené zasténání, věděl, že dostal správný směr. Snažil se pohyb několikrát zopakovat, zatímco se díval na Rastislavovu tvář, jak se to snaží v sobě držet. Václav si u toho myslel, že je to jedna z těch nejlepších věcí, co ve svém dlouhém životě viděl. Sám byl bez jakýchkoliv dotyků úplně tvrdý, a když mu Rasťo znovu roztřeseně sáhl po ruce, usoudil, že už je připravený. Plivnul si znovu do dlaně a v duchu se proklel, že si nevzal něco sebou. Už takhle ho to bude stát dost sebekontroly a bůh ví, že na to taky tímhle způsobem nebyl nijak zvyklý.

"V pohodě?" Zeptal se ho ještě. Rasťo vypadá, že je všechno, jen ne v pohodě, ale kývnul. Václav se k němu ještě naposledy natáhl a políbí ho, ve snaze trochu ho uklidnit, i když na tváři Slovenska se nedala poznat žádná nervozita.

 _Reaguje na to asi tisíckrát lépe než já._

Václava to v duchu úplně zahřálo, že by to mohlo jednoduše být jeho vlastní osobu.

Ze začátku to šlo překvapivě lehce, Rastislav s rukou přes oči a znovu s těmi zadržovanými vzdechy, než se zarazil a musel se kousnout do rtu, aby se ovládl.

"Uvolni se."

Žádná odezva.

Trochu z něj vyklouzl a sklonil se k němu. Rasťo si sundal ruku z očí a díval se na něj překvapenýma očima, než ho chytl za krk a políbíil ho. Václav ho líbal zpátky s úlevou, že si to najednou nerozmyslel a pomaloučku po centimetru do něj zajel celý. Téměř už zapomněl jaké to je, navíc ta představa, že byl první, koho nechal mu tohle udělat ho nutilo cítit se tak...

Ale to už se hýbal, ve snaze udělat to pro něj co nejbezbolestnější, stále ještě pěkně pomalu, i když sem tam Rasťo stejně zkroutil obočí.

"Uvolni, se," říkal mu znovu tiše. Přisál se mu ústy ke krku, kde nemilosrdně trápil jeho kůži a pomalu přírazy zrychloval, zatímco ruka, kterou mu ho honil, začala vlhnout. Nakonec do něj přirážel plnou rychlostí a Rasťo už nedokázal brzdit svoje vzdychání. Václav mu do ucha zafuněl _ježíšikriste,_ když se sebe vydal něco, co snad muselo být slyšet po celé louce. Nikdy v životě nic takového nepoznal, ale ta rozkoš se doslova rozlévala po celém jeho těle, při každém Václavově přírazu. To ho přinutilo otevřít oči a dívat se, jak se do něj dostává, každý sval v těle napjatý a on náhle ucítil, že už je příšerně blízko. Zvyklý normálně zpomalit teď překvapeně pustil svého ptáka, ale protože Václav naopak snad ještě přitvrdil, rychle ruku vrátil zpět, aby si v poslední sekundě pomohl vystříkat se na břicho. Václav ze sebe vydal něco neidentifikovatelného a Rasťo cítilí, jak se po něm stále rozlévá ten pocit blaženosti a...

Václav ztuhl, zavřel oči a zalapal po dechu. Rastislav sledoval se sladkým zadostiučiněním, jak do něj ještě několikrát přirazil, než se vedle něj svalil jako pytel brambor a tam začal těžce oddechovat.

Václav se k němu natáhl a s drobným, na smrt vyčerpaným úsměvem pohladil Rastislava po tváři. Znovu udýchaně políbil a nemohl myslet nic jiného, než že vypadal úžasně, zadýchaný s rozcuchávanými, zpocenými vlasy a rudé skvrny, které měl na krku, by ho snad brzo donutily vzchopit se ještě jednou, kdyby to v tu chvíli bylo možné. I přes únavu se na něj Rastislav drobně spiklenecky usmál a Václav mu ten úsměv opětoval s rukou přejíždějící jeho hrudi. Chvilku jenom takhle leželi, než Čech zamumlal: "Měl by ses obléknout."

Rasťo několik sekund zíral na temnou oblohu a cítil, jak najednou kompletně vystřízlivuje. Rychle se natáhl pro pohozené kalhoty a bleskově si oblékl košili. Václav to měl daleko jednodušší a právě si na trávě vyrovnával kabát, když si všiml, že jeho kamarád vstal.

"Kam jdeš?" Zeptal se ho vyjeveně a Rasťo k němu překvapeně obrátil hlavu. Cítil se zmatený, řekl mu přece, že se má obléknout, tak co se teď diví? Měl chuť otočit se ke svému koni a ignorovat ho. Zamotala se mu hlava, jak se rychle zvedl. Začalo se mu to všechno v hlavě ošklivě mísit, vzpomněl si na svoje trapné vylití citů a teď...

Václav měl otevřenou pusu a nic nechápal. "Pojď sem přece." Ukázal na vlastní kabát na trávě. "Přece abys nenastydl ne? Tobě není zima?"

Rastislav na něj zíral a snaží se na sobě nedat nic zdát. Kleknul si vedle něj, ale to už byl Václav u něho.

"Rasťo." Objal ho. "Kam bys taky chodil, ty blázne," zašeptal mu do ucha a přitiskl ho k sobě ještě víc. Rastislav se nechal, snad jen aby neviděl, jak je až po uši rudý.

Když si lehli, zírali pár sekund na sebe a on nevěděl kam s rukama a nohama, dokud ho Václav nepřitáhl k sobě s jednou nohou zaháknutou mezi jeho.

Václavovi ta představa, že by odešel, úplně pocuchala myšlenky. Chtěl ho jenom na chvíli dostat z téhle pochmurné nálady, ale…to nebyl jediný důvod. Vždyť tohle chtěl udělat tak dlouho a myšlenky na jeho rozpálenou tvář, když bude v něm, ho provázely už pár desetiletí.

A měl ho rád samozřejmě.

Rastislav, vědom si toho, že hluboce zamyšlený Václav se chystal něco říct, ho pořádně objal zpátky a přitiskl si jeho hlavu na prsa. Jeho přítel se spokojeně usmál. Netrvalo to dlouho a oba se ponořili do sladkého spánku.

* * *

Ráno se Václav probudil se sluncem ve tváři, vyležené místo vedle něj prázdné. Posadil se, když v tom z něj sklouznul cizí kabát. Na chviličku sevřel jeho látku mezi prsty a se zmateným úsměvem si ho prohlížel.

Byl lehce dezorientovaný, ale když vstával, bral si ho s sebou. Nevnímal nic, nedělal si starosti s tím, jestli ho někdo takhle brzo ráno zpozoruje. Užíval si ten pocit štěstí, který mu jistě někdo brzy překazí, a myslel na někoho, kdo právě na koni uháněl lesem dobrých pár kilometrů odsud a měl dost podobné myšlenky.

celý příběh si můžete přečíst když zadáte do vyhledávače ao3 sparklingdali dvě století :) jsou zde i obrázky, které bohužel nepovoluje


End file.
